We Found a Way
by Stessa
Summary: FF: Derek read some things in Casey's diary a lot of years ago, and now he lives with her and her son. But then her old best friend comes to visit along with her girlfriend, so things get even more confusing for the two of them. LWDxHSM. Dasey and Gabpay.
1. Prologue

**WE FOUND A WAY**

**Prologue **

Derek didn't know why he was so concerned about humiliating his stepsister. It was something he got a kick out of. It did something for him, satisfied him for some reason. He wanted to see her get all worked up, to see her yell at him and storm into her room, smacking the door behind her so the house almost shattered to the ground. He wanted to see her face get all red, see her hair messed up all over the place. He wanted to hear her voice crack and see her eyes go wide.

He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to see Casey just show some sort of emotion to him. He didn't know why, and he didn't care why, he just wanted to make her mad at him, so at least she'd spare him a glance.

It had gotten better. When the McDonalds first moved in with them, she had yelled at him all the time. No matter what he did, she hadn't tried to befriend him, to make a relationship with him. He hadn't tried either, but his excuse was, that he wasn't good at stuff like that; he was never emotional and telling people how he felt rarely occurred. But as he opened up a little bit, just a tad to let her know that sure, she had taken some of his domain, she had taken something from him, but he'd still want to make things work, she opened up too. She became a smidge nice to him. She looked more happy all the time. And she let him be him.

It was what made Derek happy. They somewhat got along now, but he was still very much concerned about Casey and how to make her feel bad. It was just his thing, and he knew she almost expected it from him. That was why, on this lonely Saturday morning, he slowly opened the door to her room, ready to hunt something down; find something he could show to the entire school so he could watch Casey squirm in her pants as her face got all red.

The others had left for some doll family gathering. Derek had played sick. He had a thing with Sam later and he didn't want to miss it. So he'd played his part well-enough and George had believed him (or at least he had pretended to believe him, just to let him stay home, without getting Nora on his case). So there he was. He wasn't meeting Sam yet – there was an hour until his best bud would be knocking on his door so he had just enough time to find something that would completely embarrass Casey.

He took a good look around her room as the door closed behind him. It was all very pink and very organized and very Casey. He had no idea how she lived in here. How she even breathed with all that fluffiness around her would be a question to him. But that wasn't why he was here… He'd have to hurry if he wanted to get this done before Sam got there. Sure, Sam would never rat him out, but he'd, without a doubt, try to talk him out if it. And Derek wasn't really up for that today. He didn't want to explain to Sam why it was such a huge deal to him to annoy Casey. He didn't think anyone would really understand. Casey wouldn't, and yet she annoyed him all the time too. It was really weird. Derek didn't quite get it himself.

He walked across the floor and sat down on her office chair, looking around the room in wonder. She'd probably have something on her table somewhere. Maybe on her computer? That girl was weird, it seemed like something she would do; hide personal stuff in a folder on the computer.

He hit the start button and pushed the chair back a bit, opened the top drawer. He saw a stack of papers lying in there and skipped through them quickly, not finding anything good. He looked up at the computer screen when he was done and cursed when it asked for a password.

"Oh…" he whispered, and pondered things over in his head, "What would the keener stepsister put up as her password?" he questioned himself as he tapped his fingers against the table, "I guess 'I love Derek' is out of the question?" he chuckled to himself and quickly typed it in just for the hell of it. It didn't surprise him when it was wrong, and the computer asked for another password.

He rolled back in the office chair and let the computer be for now. He would have to think more about that password and he still had about forty minutes until Sam arrived. It was enough time. He just had to find something Casey-humiliating, he had to! If he could, he'd get it in the school paper and everyone would read it. It was a brilliant plan, and he just needed the thing to get it done.

Derek grabbed a photo album from Casey's shelf, flipping it onto a random page. What he found there were four pictures. One of Casey and her dad. One of the three McDonald women, all smiling happily to the camera. One was of Lizzie and Casey when they were younger and the last one was of Casey dressed up in a frog costume. I would probably be from one of her dance shows, but it looked absolutely hilarious. She was kneeling down, her hands moved up like a frog's legs would be, and her entire face was painted green.

Derek moved to pull the picture out of the album, but stopped when his eyes caught the picture of Nora, Lizzie and Casey. She looked so happy. She was smiling, her hair was gently falling down her shoulders. It was probably taken right before they moved in with them. For some reason, he couldn't get himself to take out that picture. It was something so personal, and it was probably very important to her. For some weird reason, he didn't want to ruin that.

He withdrew his hand and smacked the album close, placing it back on the right place. He looked around again and went back to the computer, hitting the off button. He'd never even guess what her passwords was, so he might as well just not try. But he did come in here on a mission, and he was going to complete it. He wanted to find something he could tease Casey with, something that would make her so mad. He wanted to see her get worked up – it had actually been awhile since she'd been really angry at him. For some reason, these past few months, she hadn't really responded to his arguing. She's just been really silent and wasn't really talking to anyone. It was a tad depressing, actually, because normally he could get a rise out of her with a snap of his fingers.

Derek bit his lip as his eyes settled on her bedside table. Right now, there was something very appealing about that. It seemed to be calling out to him. 'Derek! Derek!' it said. It wanted him to open that top drawer. And who would he be to resist that want?

He jumped across the bed and sat down on the side of it, quickly opening the drawer that had been calling his name. He couldn't help but smile when his eyes settled on a pink, fury notebook. Or… dare he think it… a diary? He could see her name scribbled across the little square box made just for that. He got the diary out of the drawer and was about to open it, when he stopped.

For some reason he hesitated to open it. It was… it was her personal stuff, wasn't it? Was he supposed to look at it? Was he supposed to read it when it was her personal thoughts and her personal space? Should he even open this? Did he _want_ to? What if she had written something incredibly mushy and girly in there? He wouldn't want to read that.

But he had been on a mission… what was he doing? He was Derek Venturi and he didn't care. He had wanted to find something embarrassing about Casey, and there he was, sitting with the possible key to all that, and he was doubting it? That wasn't like him at all. But for some reason he got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was almost as if he was feeling… guilt? That couldn't be right. He never felt anything of the sort. Except for a few times in the past… but then he had done something really bad. This was just a bit of peeking… no biggie.

He opened the book to the first page and looked at the date. It was dated some time ago. It probably wasn't very interesting to look at. What would be interesting to look at was… something _newer_. He skipped a few pages until he reached the newest entry. It was dated two days ago and scribbled in Casey's neat handwriting. He decided that if there wasn't anything interesting in this, he could always just read it and hold it against her.

_Dear Diary. _

_I've had a crazy week so far, so I haven't really been able to write. I need it, though. I like venting my feelings. Either write my thoughts down or I try to get some lyrics or a poem onto paper. It always helps. I've always been able to do that, and I've done it since I learned how to write. But something has been going on with me lately. I feel, I don't know, weird. I guess you could say that, I'm just not quite sure if it's the right word to use. _

_I know the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had it a little when I started liking Sam. A lot when I was dating Max. It's love. And it's crazy, but such a good feeling. You'll never know unless you try. The thing is just… I really don't want to be feeling this way. It's very unfortunate, and I hate it! I wish I could just be Casey McDonald again. I was finally starting to feel like me. After so many months where I was mostly centred around Max and my relationship with him, I finally started to feel like the real Casey. _

_But then something changed, and everything is messed up again. I wonder though… Did I always feel like this? I'm starting to think that I did. I think I always felt this way, but never really realized it. I was too absorbed in everything else, and now that I finally have time to be me and do what I want to and what I like, I can't, because I know what I know. _

_I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this. It may sound dramatic, but hey! that's me. My mother always called me a drama queen. She hasn't been doing that much since we moved in with the Venturis. It's okay with me. It wasn't the most flattering nickname, I've got to say. But I really mean it. I never wanted something like this to happen. It's wrong on so many levels, but I just… I can't seem to stop. I can't seem to forget about it – it's all I think about, really. And that's why I've been acting different. Everyone has started to notice it. First it was my mom, then Emily, soon Lizzie. You know, I think even Derek started to notice! _

Derek smiled to himself. He had noticed, and apparently she noticed he noticed. It was weird really. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when it happened; when he started to see how different she had become, but he hadn't liked it. Truth be told; he liked the old Casey a lot. Even if she was dramatic and she read poetry to the family on special nights. There was just something about her that made her different. No one had ever dared to stand up to him before she came, and that was a bit of a thrill to him. She made it worth being bad, because she put up a fight. And she wasn't like those blonde bombshells he always went out with (he did like those!); she stood up to him and she actually told him what was on her mind. They would let him walk all over them if he pleased. Which he often did – that was another thing Casey hated about him.

He was intrigued though, to what he was reading here. What was she talking about? She had rambled on for about a page now, and yet she hadn't really revealed what was up. But she was talking about a feeling. She mentioned Sam and she mentioned Max. Which would probably mean she was talking about love, but…

…who was the new love-interest of Casey McDonald?

Derek needed to read on, so that was exactly what he did.

_Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek… Where to start with him? He makes me feel so… Urgh! I get so angry with him. He's like the cherry on top, but not in a good way. I'm feeling like crap and he just saunters around and throws insults at me all day long. These days I don't even have the strength to throw something back at him, whether it be a piece of bread during dinner, a paper ball in class or just a verbal insult. And I hate that. Because now he doesn't only have the power over me emotionally, but also physically and it's very draining. I don't even know what to do._

_Gabriella called the other day. She had huge news to tell me. She's doing good, by the way. Her and her mother haven't moved at all for about two years now. Gabriella is very happy about that. And she got together with that girl she liked. I don't know if I'm happy for her or just really confused that my old best friend turned out to be gay. But whatever… If she's happy, I guess I should be too. The reason I'm mentioning her now though, is because I talked to her about Derek. _

_She told me to go on and admit it. And I was confused. I was like 'admit it to him?', and she said, 'No, admit it to yourself'. And that actually made pretty good sense. Gabriella has always been that way, and even though we're so far apart, I'm happy we can still have our talks. She also said to me that it would be a good idea to talk it through with someone else. I just don't know who. It's not like I can tell Mom or George or Lizzie. They'd all laugh at me in my face. I'm not sure if I should consult Emily, giving her feelings too. It'd be too hard on her. There's always Noel, but the poor guy would be so crushed. _

_That's why I'm writing now about all this. I should go write a poem, you know? A poem just for me. To trust with my deepest secrets and blossoming feelings. I can't take it anymore. I know I'm crazy, I must be, right?, because no one sane would actually feel the way I do about someone so messed up. Someone so womanizing, someone so cruel and idiotic. He's not my type. Not my type at all, and yet I'm dieing to be with him._

_Am I crazy? _

Derek stopped again. So there really was a new love-interest. And apparently it was very huge. He didn't know why, but that left him feeling sadness. It was probably because it would cause Casey to get overemotional again and he'd have that weird dude in the house all time. It was the only explanation he could come up with that was useable. Otherwise he had no idea why he would feel this crappy about it.

And that Gabriella girl. He had seen a few pictures of her and talked to her on the phone once. He had never met her. He just knew she was hot for a girl so young (she was young on the pictures Casey had, now she was the same age as Casey and himself). He had talked to her when she had called for Casey. It had only been short;

"This is Derek?"

"Hi, this is Gabriella. Can I speak to Casey?"

"Oh hi Gabriella, no Casey is not here right now."

"I know she is, she just IM'ed me. Can I get her on the phone?"

"Alright, I'll just go upstairs… So? Gabby, can I call you Gabby? What do you do? You wanna go out with me sometime?"

"I live too far away, so I'm gonna have to go with no."

"But you would have if you lived next door, right? I could tell Emily to move and then you could move in."

"Nah, that's still a no."

"That's such a shame Gabby, we would have made a lovely couple."

"I highly doubt that."

"De-_REK_! Get off the phone! She's my friend so you better be nice to her!"

"Oh, there we have Ms. Drama Queen. Nice talking to you Gabby."

Yeah, it hadn't been too great. Casey had freaked out on him for trying to hook up with her friend and the next time Gabriella called and he picked up she had hung up the phone and called back after, when someone else answered. But she had seemed genially nice, and Derek had liked that she just bantered with him without really knowing him. He would have never dated this girl, that was for sure. She wasn't really his type. He usually went after the blonde bombshells.

But apparently she knew who Casey liked. He wanted to know too. He should just read on, get the name and then get out of there before Sam showed up. He was too curious now not to read it. There was no turning back.

_It's Derek. God, I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm actually admitting it. It's Derek. I like Derek. One would probably wonder… Derek whom? And I would shamefully hide my face in my hands and say 'Derek Venturi. My stepbrother!'. I can't believe it. I like my stepbrother. It's gross, it's wrong, it's sick, and yet I feel so… I feel so good about it. _

Derek paused and swallowed a huge lump in his throat. Did Casey really like him? He had never thought of that. Sure, she was hot for a keener and she was very beautiful, but he had never thought of her as actually dating-material. He had been positive she wouldn't think of him like that either. And yet there he was, reading how she admitted it.

What was he going to do about this? He wouldn't know how to act around her now. Sure… he'd want to act superior and let her know he knew her secret so she could be totally embarrassed, but… he didn't want to hurt her. And it seemed like this really mattered to her.

There were signs of dried tears further down on the page and her else so beautiful handwriting had gotten all messed-up. What would he do now? What would he say to her the next time her saw her? He… he didn't know.

He smacked the diary close and quickly stuffed it into the drawer, closing it behind him. He stood up, and looked around to make sure that everything was as it was before he stepped in, then he left the room and leaned against the wall outside.

He couldn't be mean to her now, could he? That would be too evil, it would be too mean. He wasn't like that. Sure, he liked to tease and he liked to get his way. But it was always friendly, it was meant it the most positive way possible. He couldn't do that to her now, not when she was hurting. Not when he knew inside that he could never actually feel that same for her. He couldn't let her know he knew, and if she ever decided to tell him he would know how to shoot her down gently.

How could this have happened? How could she had fallen for him? They were so different it was crazy. It changed something in him. He now saw her completely different, and there was no way he could treat her like he used to. And he'd never mention this to anyone. Ever. It would be too hurtful. It would be too mean.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Derek looked up to find Sam standing by the end of the hallway, a confused look across his face. Derek just pushed himself away from the wall and started approaching his best friend.

"Were you just in Casey's room?" Sam wondered, probably because the door was open, and because Derek had been standing where he was.

Derek shrugged, and Sam gave him a confused look, "I was just looking for embarrassing secrets." Derek explained himself and stuffed his hands into his pockets, as they walked down the stairs.

Sam snorted, "So did you find anything?"

Derek turned and gave the other boy a small smirk, "No." he said, "No, I didn't."

* * *

_So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. It was the prologue of my first full-length Life With Derek Dasey fic. I've written two one-shots (you should read them, if you like my work ;b), but it's gonna be so amazing to finally write a chaptered fic with them. Remember, this was just the prologue, and the chapters should certainly get more interesting. _

_This is a future fic, as in the rest of the story will be in the future. I really hope you'll give it a chance, I worked hard on the plot. And also, I want you to know that this is kind of a cross-over between Life With Derek and High School Musical, so the Gabriella in here was actually Gabriella Montez. She will be an important character later on. This is all Dasey though and will be centred around them. I just had this crazy idea of how Gabriella and Casey could know each other, and that's why I decided to do this cross-over. I hope you'll still want to read it. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Dylan!" Casey groaned as she reached across the table and tried to catch the glass of orange juice, before it tipped over. She wasn't quick enough though, it was right out of her reach, so it tipped over, sending juice and pieces of glass flying everywhere in their small kitchen. Casey sighed and stood up, cursing that six-year-old boy on the inside.

Dylan had probably heard the glass smash, after he made his quick departure from the kitchen, which had caused the glass to tilt in the first place, so he now appeared in the doorway, looking at his mother with big blue eyes; hoping she wouldn't kill him.

"What have I told you, Dyl?" Casey asked him as she reached for some paper towels to clean this mess up. "You should never rush like that in the apartment. You're gonna wipe everything off the shelves someday."

"Sorry Mommy." Dylan said. His voice was small and helpless, because he knew he had done something wrong. Casey rarely got mad at him for real. She got upset with him, and she would tell him that what he did was wrong, but she wouldn't punish him. She didn't believe in that kind of stuff, and she wanted what was best for her son.

Casey smiled at him and bent down to wipe the juice off of the floor, without cutting herself on the pieces of glass there was down there as well. Luckily enough it hadn't shattered that much, but she would have to sweep the floors just in case, since it was summer, and Dylan ran around barefoot. "It's okay Dylan, just remember it, so it doesn't happen again." she told him.

Dylan got a huge smile on his small face and nodded happily, "It won't happen, Mommy. I promise you."

"Good." Casey said, and shot him a stiff smile. She knew it would happen again, he was a little trouble-maker, but she loved him. She had never loved another person as much as she loved him. He was her everything, and she was everything he had. They had a pretty good life going on, actually. And the entire Venturi-McDonald family loved the boy too.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now, Mommy." Dylan told her, before he turned around and ran into his small room, even if Casey just told him, he shouldn't run inside.

Casey chuckled as she got the last juice and glass off of the floor. She looked around for something to wrap it in, since she wouldn't want anyone to hurt themselves on the glass, and settled for the closest paper she could find. It was the one from the yesterday, and she had read most of it, so she got the smashed glass onto that, and folded it together, before dumping it in the trash.

She checked the big watch across the room and admitted that she was late. She still had to clean the table, had to get ready, had to get Dylan ready, drop him off at day camp, and get to work. Oh joy. It was summer and she worked so much everyday. She hated that she couldn't even spend time with Dylan during his time off from school, but she had to work to get money. She'd have time off later though, for a couple of weeks, so there she'd just have to make the best of it.

She opened the fridge and literately started throwing all their food into it. To hell with cheese, jam, peanut butter and such – just get it out of the way. She almost jumped out of the boxer shorts she slept it, when her cell phone went off. She stopped for a second, to figure out where she had put it last night, when her eyes landed on it, right next to the stove. She would have never believed, just ten years ago, that she would be this unorganized. Sixteen-year-old Casey McDonald would have laughed at the thought.

She reached forward and grabbed her phone, flipping it open and placing it between her shoulder and ear, so she could work while talking, "Hello?" she questioned, as she got the juice box into the fridge and closed it.

"Can you talk right now? Is it too early? Did I wake you?"

Casey couldn't help but laugh, "Hi Gabby!" she said and started cleaning the rest of the table, "No, we can talk. I'm just getting ready for work."

"Oh," Gabriella sighed in relief on the other end, "well, that's good then! I was worried I might have caught you on a bad time. I'm not all too sure about the time difference anymore. Not after we were in New York, I swear, my inner-clock is messed up now when we're back in Albuquerque."

"Understandable." Casey giggled as she went out of the kitchen and into her room, to get into some clothes. "But how's life? I mean… How are you two girls doing? I can't believe you're in such a serious relationship and I haven't met the girl."

"We're doing good!" Gabriella said, sounding very happy, which pleased Casey. She really missed her best friend. They'd known each other since they were kids – they went to the same private school back in Toronto before Gabriella's parents got divorced and she moved with her mother. She used to come visit all the time because her father still lived there, but since he died, Gabriella hadn't been in Canada. It was a shame, Casey had always appreciated her friendship, "She's actually… sleeping right now. Snoring, to be exact. Anyway…" she paused, "It's also what I wanted to talk to you about."

"About what?" Casey questioned, as she got out of her night clothes – it was very hard, since she had a phone conversation going too, but she still had work she couldn't be late for.

"About you meeting Sharpay." Gabriella told her, as a matter of fact, "She really wants to meet you too, she thinks you're cute."

"Hey!" Casey protested, and in the meantime bumped her head into the shelf above her, while she was going through her closet.

Gabriella laughed, "She's not gonna try anything, I'm the cutest, she already assured me of that."

"Well, that's better." Casey mumbled, as she got her a white top out, she could wear underneath her dress shirt, "But what was it anyway? Something about Sharpay meeting me and me meeting Sharpay or did I get that totally wrong?"

"Well, you got that right." Gabriella said, "Sharpay has to meet someone for her father in Toronto, and since that's in Canada, I kinda invited myself along – not that she would have gone without me –, took some time off and made reservations for a hotel and stuff. So… I'm going with her. We're gonna be in Canada for awhile, I figured there would be time to meet up."

Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Gabriella really coming to Canada? After such a long time she had started to doubt they'd ever see each other again. They'd sent pictures and stuff, but that just wasn't the same. Gabriella had never even met Dylan. "Are you for real?" Casey asked her, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"Yup," Gabriella replied, "I'm very, very real."

Casey couldn't help but let out a small scream. She was overjoyed that she would see her best friend again. She couldn't believe it. It would be so awesome. They could hang out and go to dinner – she would just have to take more time off work than she had planned to. It wasn't everyday her old best friend just came back. She couldn't be working all the time when Gabriella was there.

"We're both very excited." Gabriella told her, with a slight giggle.

Casey was about to reply, when she saw Dylan in the door, dressed and ready for camp. Her eyes went to her bedside clock and now she was stressed. She was half-dressed and there was a half hour until she was supposed to be at work. As much as she wanted to talk to Gabriella, there just wasn't time.

"I'm so sorry, Gab, but I gotta run." Casey told her, as she started taking on the black dress pants there had been lying on her bed. "I'm really late for work now, was there more I needed to know? When will you arrive?"

"That's the important thing!" Gabriella whined, and Casey could hear she was sad they couldn't chat longer, "I can't get off work before Tuesday next week, so I'll be there Wednesday, but Sharpay's meeting that dude already Monday, so she'll be there before. I think she's going to stop by and say hi. It's not a problem is it?"

"What?" Casey asked, not really paying all that much attention, as she was slipping on her heels, while doing her make-up, "No, no, not at all! She can just come. I'm sure we'll be okay. Just, Gab – not that I don't want to speak with you, but I mean it! I'm _really_ late," she paused and searched around for her purse, "and I've still got to drop Dylan off. Call me later if there's anything, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." Gabriella replied.

"Love you too." Casey finished, as she hung up the phone and threw it in her purse. She got her white dress shirt on, took a look at herself in the mirror and was out of there. She grabbed Dylan's hand on the way out of their apartment. There wasn't time for anything; they just had to get going. She hoped her old, beat-up car would start this morning. If it didn't want to, she was really screwed.

"Mommy, who was that?" Dylan asked, as they hurried down the steps, his hand still locked in Casey's.

"That was your aunt Gabriella." Casey replied, pushing the door to the apartment building open, still with Dylan trailing behind her, "She'll come visit soon so you can meet her. Same with your aunt Sharpay."

"Sharpay!" Dylan laughed, "That's a funny name."

"Mhm," Casey just replied as she unlocked the car, and opened the door for her son, "sure it is, honey. Now, Mommy's really late, so do you think you can go in yourself today?"

"I don't know." Dylan shrugged, as he buckled himself up.

Casey gave him a funny look in the rear-view mirror, questions floating through her blue pools. She knew these stressful mornings weren't good for her son, but for some reason, no matter how early she believed she got up that day, they always ended up being late. It was just their thing. And it didn't help that on some days, Dylan didn't want to go in himself.

"I guess I could." Dylan added, when he saw the look his mother shot him.

Casey smiled and turned on the engine, letting out a sigh of relief as the car started running, "That's my boy." She told him, before she backed the car out of there.

**--**

**You would almost think that after moving out of my crazy teenage home, away from Derek, things would have gotten less chaotic for me. They were. For awhile… But then I had Dylan, and though I wouldn't miss him for the world, it would be nice to have some style again. To be able to make it to work on time, but also still spend time with him. But that just doesn't seem to happen and I wonder where the real Casey went. Did she grow up, or did she face the harsh realities of life?**

**--**

Casey's day went really well. She felt a bit guilty about dropping Dylan off in such a hurry, but she always felt that way, when it happened. Which meant she felt guilty practically every day. She knew Dylan didn't mind that much; he was used to it. But she still felt bad about it. She often spoiled him whenever they were together. Like during the weekends. She would bring him to places like the zoo and just spend an entire day with him during what he liked. He loved it when they were together during the weekends, because during the week, they didn't have much time together at all. Casey hated that, but it was the life she had to live.

Luckily enough she would be able to do something good for him today too. Her mother had just called to ask the two of them to dinner tonight, and she had said yes of course. I would cheer Dylan up too, because he loved being at her old house. He loved his grandparents and his aunts and uncles. Casey hoped they would all be there tonight; it was so much fun when they were all together.

She checked her wristwatch and decided that she might as well leave now. They weren't going to miss their secretary the last half hour of the day, she was sure. She got her things together and left her desk, stopping by the front desk on the way, to hand in some paperwork.

"Have a nice weekend, Catherine." Casey told the young girl who worked there, as she accepted the papers Casey handed her. She had green hair (for this week), and Casey knew she wouldn't have worked there, if she hadn't been related to one of the top lawyers.

"You too, Ms. McDonald." Catherine replied and gave her a huge smile.

Casey nodded and went through the glass doors in the building, thinking that they could have done a lot worse than Catherine. At least she was nice to everyone around her; don't judge a book by its cover. That was her philosophy, she mused, as she crossed the parking lot, and unlocked her car. She got in, knowing Dylan would be waiting for her to come pick him up.

She hurried away from there, knowing her mom and George was waiting for her at home. Marti had cancelled her date for the evening just for her and Dylan. She didn't know if Derek would be coming, but he was home often enough, anyway. Lizzie and Edwin were also home this weekend, she had been told. So it was a small family gathering. It was awhile since they had all been together last.

She stopped in front of the house that was summer camp for Dylan. She hated that he had to go there, and he hated it too. Maybe once Gabriella got to know him better, she could spend the days with him. That little guy deserved a break from teachers and all those rules and restricts being with other kids had. He probably wanted to sleep in on a weekday and then watch cartoons until two o'clock. She knew her son and unfortunately he was a little bit too much like his father in that area.

She got out of the car and continued up the small pat, until she got to the gate. It was one of those big gates because the kids shouldn't be able to get out, so she had to use some power to open it, after unlocking it. She went inside the small house, hearing laughter and screams; there was definitely life there, but she would have expected that with so many kids around.

She stopped in the entrance and looked around the room, hoping to see Dylan. But she didn't, she saw one of the workers instead, and crossed the room, pointing her on the back. "Ms. Martin?" she questioned, and the young woman turned around, a smile on her face.

"Ms. McDonald!" she cheered, "Hi, so you're here to pick up Dylan?"

"Eh, yeah…" Casey said, and silently wondered, _why else should I be here?_ It was not like it was her favourite place in the world, and she knew Dylan felt the same. "I have to ask you something though…" Casey told her, wanting to ask her about the whole matter of Dylan not showing up some days, "I know I signed Dylan up practically all summer, but would it be okay if some of those days, he didn't show?"

Ms. Martin looked confused, so Casey decided to elaborate.

"You see, my old friend is coming to town, and she would like to spend some time with him. That way, he also wouldn't have to be here all the time. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"It's quite alright." Ms. Martin replied, shrugging like it was no big deal, "We love all the kids here, but we have so many. It wouldn't really matter. Just be sure to call at least by ten o'clock on the given days to let us know."

"Okay," Casey smiled, and then hurried away from that woman. She had never really enjoyed any of those teachers – she wouldn't even call them that, but they got so mad if you didn't. She went into the other room to see if Dylan might be there, and couldn't help but laugh when he threw himself onto her, his arms hugging her around the waist.

"Mommy!" he said, and smiling up at her, "You're here early."

"Yup," Casey smiled and kneeled down to be on eyelevel with him. She gave him a quick once-over to look for possible scratches, but he seemed to be okay, "and that's because we're going somewhere fun tonight." She explained to him.

"Grandma and Grandpa's!" Dylan cheered; he knew exactly where somewhere fun was. They went out to dinner there often enough because Nora loved having them. And Dylan loved being there, which was why Casey said yes so much, even if she hated driving home when it had already gotten dark.

"That's right." Casey told him and stood up, grabbing his small hand, "And dinner's soon, so we better get moving, sweetie."

Dylan was jumpy next to her as they left the camp house. Casey knew he was a tough kid sometimes, and she often felt like giving up, but it was moment like these she really treasured. Those were the ones that mattered.

**--**

**I tried explaining to Dylan that George wasn't his Grandfather, I really did. But we don't see my father too much, and Dylan doesn't seem to understand that. George always looked so happy when Dylan came yelling 'Grandpa, Grandpa!' so eventually I gave up… Now it's just permanent.**

**--**

"Casey!" Nora cheered as she enveloped her oldest daughter in a deep hug, the minute she stepped into the living room with Dylan in tow. "It's so good to see you," Nora whispered, as they pulled back and she took a good look at her, "I've missed you."

"Mom, we just saw each other last weekend." Casey objected as she moved to take off her coat, and turned to look if Dylan was taking off his shoes as he knew he should, "Dylan!" she warned him, when she saw that that was not the case and he was on his way to see George in the kitchen, "Shoes, please."

"Sorry Mommy." Dylan whispered, hiding his mischievous grin from his mother. He kicked off his shoes and gave Nora a small hug before he rushed into the kitchen, greeting George on the way, "Grandpa!" he yelled.

Nora placed an arm around Casey's shoulder and led her towards the kitchen too, "He really loves George, huh?"

"Yeah." Casey smiled as the two women stopped in the doorway to the kitchen to watch the man each of them loved the most in the entire world, "I somehow convince myself that it's a good thing."

"I think it's a good thing." Nora smiled as she grabbed two bowls from the small counter, to place them on the dining table, "Food's pretty much done. We're just waiting for Derek to show. Lizzie and Edwin are upstairs with Marti, and…"

"How's she doing?" Casey interrupted, knowing Marti had pretty much just moved away from home (finally, in Nora an George's opinions), but that she missed it a lot. Especially her father. Even if Mart was twenty two, she just wanted everything to be like it used to. She often called and complained to Casey about the awful noise she got from the others at the dorm, and yet she still missed the yelling from her childhood home. Something didn't quite add up there, but Casey decided not to question her about it.

"She got her nose pierced." Nora said, and sat down on her usual chair, knowing they were about to eat, "We're still trying to convince George it's a stick-on." She giddily whispered to Casey, as she sat down too, "She died some of her hair orange and her new boyfriend is… rather questionable. But she looks happy."

"Her new boyfriend?" Casey questioned. She didn't know what it was with Marti, but the girl who had once been sweet and used to act like a cat all the time, was now trying to be a lawyer like her father. And while she had the grades to do so, some might say she didn't have the look. She seemed to constantly want to rebel against George and Abby, but why would she choose that education, if she really did want to prove she was so different? Casey didn't know why, but she had a feeling Marti would be an amazing lawyer.

"They call him CC." Nora explained, looking rather amused by all this, "We can't know what it stands for, but he's upstairs too, so you can try your luck and ask him."

Casey was amused by this situation too, so when she heard moving from upstairs, she turned her head to the staircase to see Lizzie first, followed by Mart, Edwin and some… dude.

"Casey!" Lizzie cheered and ran across the floor, hugging her older sister to death, "Aw, it's so good to see you. Where's Dylan? He here? Or is he with Chris?"

Casey frowned by the mentioning of her ex-boyfriend who rarely took time to spend with their son. Actually, Casey believed Dylan hadn't seen him since Christmas. Not that she minded Dylan all the time, she'd actually prefer to have him with her, but she felt bad for her son. "In the kitchen." She just told Lizzie, and pointed in there, where she could hear George explaining something.

"Hello Casey." Edwin formally told her, giving her a small hug. Now, Edwin Venturi had turned into a quite dashing young man. He wasn't sporty like Derek, but he was smart and his job earned him a lot of money. He got new girlfriends like Casey bought new clothes. It was kind of like how Derek used to be. She didn't even bother to tell him to live differently.

"Hi Edwin." Casey replied, as he sat down too, "Hey Marti!" she told the youngest family member, and waved awkwardly at the young boy standing right behind her.

"Hey Casey, this is CC." Marti replied and gave her a deep hug, "I like the highlights, they look good on you."

"I like the orange colour in your hair!" Casey said and moved her hand through it – it was down and wavy today. Marti really had something. She was beautiful, and she knew how to attract attention to herself. That she was different was one thing; she was still amazing and had that bubbly personality. And like the other Venturi kids… she got dates _very_ easily.

"Thank you, it was CC's idea." Marti said and went across the table, pulling CC with her. Casey found it odd that he didn't say much, he just went with Marti and took the spare chair on that side of the table.

Just then George, Lizzie and Dylan made their way into the room again, setting down the rest of the dinner. George looked around, realizing that Derek was not there; he didn't care, though. They were hungry, so Derek could just learn how to be on time. "Now, I know Derek isn't here, but I think we should just start. Thanks for coming everyone."

"Thanks for inviting us." Casey smiled as she raised her glass.

"Yup, thanks for having us." Edwin added, raising his glass as well, so they could all clink glasses for a good evening. Now, Casey believed that this was almost perfect. She was with her wonderful family, she had her son right next to her, Gabriella was coming soon, Derek wasn't there and she was truly happy. The only thing she really needed was a good man by her side. She knew it had to happen soon, she wasn't getting any younger… She just _hoped_ it would happen. But for now it was perfect.

"Hello everyone!"

And just liked that her 'perfect' was ruined. They all turned their heads to find Derek smacking the door and throwing his old leather jacket on the couch. He approached the table and acted really surprised to find her there, "Spacey!" he said, and laughed, "I hadn't expected you to be here."

"Derek!" George said and shot him a stern glare, "Stop trying to be funny, just… Sit down, we already started."

Derek sat down on the table and immediately started scooping food onto his plate, even if the rest of them had only filled up their glasses to clink for a good evening. "So everyone's here today? Where's your woman, Ed?" he asked them, chewing while talking, which Casey wanted to remind him sat a bad example for her son, who was sitting right there. She didn't have the strength, though.

"We broke up." Edwin just replied. It didn't seem like he cared too much and Lizzie scoffed across from him. The two of them shared an apartment together and went to the same school; they were just as good friends as always, and Lizzie had promised George to keep an eye on Edwin. She probably wasn't doing the best job.

"Oh…" Derek just said and turned his attention towards Marti. That was when he realized the unfamiliar person at table; "Whoa! And who are you?" he asked.

"Smerek, don't be rude!" Marti informed him, her eyes shooting him daggers; she was really good at standing up to people. Some even feared her eyes, because they were so strong. "And it's CC, my boyfriend."

Derek didn't seem to like the idea of this guy dating his baby sister, so he turned his attention to Dylan and offered the little guy a smile, "So Dyl? Your mom giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah!" Dylan firmly agreed, which caused Casey to sigh, while the table laughed.

"Want me to do something about that?" Derek continued, "I could, you know, give you some tips, and learn you some tricks… she'd get so mad, and you could just-"

"Thank you Derek," Casey said, cutting him off firmly. She had no intensions of leaving her son alone with Derek for just a minute. It was her worst fear; for Derek to teach Dylan all his pranks. She didn't want her son to end up like that, "but that won't be necessary."

"I was just trying to be helpful, Spacey." Derek argued, but shut up further when both George and Nora gave him a look. He just focused on his plate again and started eating his food.

Casey turned her attention to Dylan to make sure he was getting food, before she turned her attention to her own food and started eating too. The faster she ate, the faster she would know why she had to come out here for some talk (because she _knew_ there was a talk, when everyone was there) and the faster she would be home. That was her plan, it was… perfect.

An hour later Marti and CC had left to meet some friends in town while Lizzie, Edwin and Dylan had gone to watch some TV. The rest of them was still by the table, and Casey had a feeling that this whole talk somehow involved Derek. She took it as a bad sign. Anything with Derek, really… that was a bad sign. He looked completely like his usual, annoying self and she did her best to figure out what he had gotten himself into now, but she couldn't. She could only wait to hear what George had to say.

"So Casey," George begun, and she turned her head to look at him, knowing it was now, "The reason I asked you here is because… Because Derek has something he needs to ask you."

"Hey!" Derek butted in, shaking his head, "This wasn't my idea. I had other plans, y'know? This is all you, Dad."

George frowned at his son, "You had other plans, Derek? Enlighten me, what other plans?" he didn't even smile when Derek shrugged in defeat, "I didn't think so. So you just beg that Casey has some extra space for you to stay at and that she won't mind having you there until you get yourself together and find a job."

Casey felt her throat tighten. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Laugh because Derek managed to lose his job and because he looked so funny right this moment; his face screwed up in a sour expression, or cry because George just implied that Derek would have to move in with her. That was _not_ going to happen. She wouldn't let him invade her space like that. If he did, she'd have to be around him all the time. And worse… so would _Dylan_.

"No-no." she quickly said, shaking her head, "That's not gonna happen. I'm sorry. That's a no."

"But Casey!" Nora said, looking at her daughter with pleading eyes. She knew it wouldn't be easy to convince her, she had known that from the start, but she had also hoped they would be able to. Because to Casey family mattered. And Derek was family. "I know this is not the ideal way for you both to live, but Derek is in real need of help."

"Oh he is, is he?" Casey just questioned and shot him an 'I don't care'-look, "That's his problem, okay? I'm not gonna ruin my life because of him."

"But you're not going to ruin it, Casey." Nora continued, desperately trying to convince her daughter to do this, "You'll just be helping Derek."

"We know he should have told us before, but he lost his job three months ago, and now he's getting kicked out of his apartment." George told her, shooting his oldest child a stern look, "So he's asking you nicely if you could take him in until he gets a new job."

"Is he?" Casey asked and turned her eyes to Derek, really enjoying this. He looked bummed and embarrassed as he held his face in his hands. She enjoyed seeing him like this and she was going to milk it to the end, "I don't hear him saying anything."

Derek looked up and she could tell it really pained him to say this, "Can I stay with you, Casey?" he asked her, "I really need this. I have nowhere to go. This is too far from the city."

Casey leaned closer to him, and couldn't help the superior smile coming to her lips as she continued, "Did I hear a 'please'?" she wondered aloud.

"Please Casey…" Derek said and locked eyes with her. She was actually surprised for a second to find sadness hidden in there, "Please… can I stay with you? It's the last solution."

Casey sat back in her chair, and couldn't help it. She was a good person, and she knew it inside. No matter what, she would always help her friends or her family or… Derek. She couldn't let anyone down that way. It wasn't in her nature, and she would feel horrible about it, if she let him down. "It's okay, I guess." She told him, and she could see how relieved everyone looked. "But!" she told him, before he got too happy, "It's my house, my rules. And no teaching Dylan weird stuff. Got it?"

Derek nodded softly. He just wanted to please her, then he could after-think all of those rules once he got there. It wasn't like he would let her rule his life. He just needed a place to stay, and everything would work out later.

"I'll help Derek with his things already tomorrow." George told Casey, who could hear he was very grateful for everything.

Casey nodded and offered him a small smile. This was sure to be interesting. Her, Derek and Dylan in one apartment… and with Gabriella and her girlfriend arriving soon, things could only… go wrong.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews for the prologue. I'm glad you liked the first part. I hope you liked this chapter as well. It was a little rushed, I believe, but it was tough with all the character introductions and such. I hope you like Dylan because obviously we will be seeing more of him as this story continues. _

_And also, I hope you don't mind that the HSM couple is Gabpay. It's my favourite couple for that fandom right now, I just love it. And they'll both play a part in this fic, even if it is centred around Spacey and Dereka ;b _

**_Disclaimer; _**_I don't own Life With Derek or HSM. _


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

Casey was worried. She was really, really worried. She didn't know what to think or feel because this was so not what she had planned. She didn't particularly like the thought of having Derek around her house all day when she wasn't home. It wasn't exactly her dream come true. But apparently Derek had decided that Mondays weren't the best days to start looking for new jobs at, so he was going to laze around all day.

"It's only a half day," Casey said and finished the last of her coffee in a hurry, "so I'll be off around one thirty, but I have to pick up Dylan and do some shopping, so I dunno exactly when we'll be home."

Derek rolled his eyes at her, "It's okay, Spacey." He said and took another bite of his toast, "I'm twenty eight. I think I can handle myself for a couple of hours."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." Casey just said, and placed her empty cup in the sink, "You managed to lose your job, didn't you?"

"Hey!" Derek objected, and shot her a firm glare, "That's a totally different situation. I can handle myself, Casey. _No _need to worry."

Casey arched an eyebrow, "For some reason, when that comes from you, I get slightly worried."

Derek was about to say something when a loud crash was heard from the living room, and Casey rushed in there, Derek following right in suit; wanting to see what had happened. Casey found Dylan standing next to the window. He had managed to rip down and plant and now the pot that had been around the plant was broken into pieces.

Casey groaned, "Dylan!" she said, and moved over to lift him out of there, without him getting hurt, "Did you have to break something just seconds before we leave?" she put him down on the floor and gave him a firm look, "I don't have time to clean this up now."

"Sorry Mommy." Dylan said and gave her the pouty look he knew she couldn't resist.

Casey sighed and grabbed her purse from the table, "Alright, so go put on your shoes, we're leaving _right now_!" she informed him, and nudged him into the small hallway, where his shoes were waiting for him. She turned around to Derek and gave him a funny look, "So," she said, "you'll clean this mess up and make sure to clean up in the kitchen from breakfast too." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Derek said, and followed her into the hallway, so he could object to this, "I'm not cleaning that up! I didn't do it. It was your son; your mess."

Casey looked up from where she was sitting on the floor, trying to tie Dylan's shoes, "No, Derek." She told him, with a teasing grin, "You live here with me now. I did this for you. It's my house, my rules. You better clean this up before I get home or I might just throw you out again." she stood up, and helped Dylan up too, "That's it honey, we better get moving."

"Okay, fine…" Derek said and stopped in the open door, as they went into the hallway outside, "But I'm not gonna like it!" he finished, just as Casey shot the door, and grabbed Dylan's hand.

"What's wrong with Derek?" Dylan mused, as they went down the stairs.

"Derek's just being Derek-y." Casey explained to her son in a soft voice; she knew it was empty threats she had given Derek. She would never actually have the heart to throw him out, but she hoped he didn't know that. So far, he had actually been okay to have around. Saturday and Sunday had went great, actually. He hadn't bothered them and Casey and Dylan had done their own stuff. But she was worried now, when he had to be in her apartment by himself. She hoped he wouldn't bring some blonde bimbo over…

"How can anyone be Derek-y?" Dylan wondered, as they unlocked the car doors, and she helped him get in, "It's not even a word. How come?"

"Only Derek can be Derek-y." Casey explained, as she closed his door and got in herself. She paused. She felt like there was something she might have forgotten. Wasn't something supposed to happen today? She was sure that something special was going on… Maybe Derek had just totally screwed up her mind already. Maybe she was just being crazy.

Dylan looked confused at his mother, as they drove out of the parking lot, "Is that why his name is Derek?" he questioned, his big blue eyes filled love and adoration for the person he loved the most.

Casey chuckled a little as she gave him a quick glance in the rear-view mirror, "Yeah, you could say that…" she told him, with a smile tugging at her lips.

Dylan seemed okay with that answer so he didn't say anything on the rest of the trip to the camp, which allowed Casey to muse more about that thing she was sure she had forgotten. She still mused over it, when she sat down at her desk at work, and turned on her computer. She had no idea what it was, but she was becoming more and more sure, that there was something important she was forgetting.

She checked the stack of paper she had on her desk from the weekend, and decided not to think too much about it. She would probably remember later; she usually did. When the mornings were rushed, she always left something at home. It was a Casey-thing to do.

Her cell phone went off, and even if she was at work, she got it out of her purse. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Gabriella's name flash across the screen. Not caring that her boss could walk in any second, she hit the green button.

"Hey Gab!" she cheered, and a sense of happiness floated through her when she remembered that she would be seeing her soon.

"Hey Case." Gabriella answered, from the other end of the line, "Can you talk today?"

Casey chuckled, "Well, I'm at work, but… screw that." she said. She didn't care. Gabriella was calling, so she was going to talk to her. "What's up?"

"I'm just calling to confirm…" Gabriella replied, "Sharpay left earlier. In the night. The meeting's early, so you will be home when she stops by to say hi, right?"

Casey froze in her seat. Suddenly she remembered very well. Sharpay was coming. Sharpay was coming and Derek was home alone. Oh no. That wasn't good. Derek alone in the house was bad. Derek alone in the house with a blonde girl he didn't know, so would probably hit on was horrible. But Derek alone in the house with Gabriella's lesbian girlfriend, whom he would without a doubt make a pass on… that was the end of the world.

She should _probably_ have told him.

**--**

**I know that the second Gabriella and I hung up, I should have picked up the phone to call Derek, but… I figured; it might be more fun this way. The things Gabriella told me about Sharpay are certainly… **_**interesting**_**. Perhaps she will be able to tell Derek a thing or two?**

**--**

Derek didn't know what to think of this place. It practically screamed Casey at him, and he wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It could be good. Casey had control, Casey knew what to do. But Casey was also confusing and she did a lot of weird things. And of course, control and knowing what to do weren't always two good things. But he was relieved though, that he could stay here for the time being. He had no idea what he should have done if she hadn't agreed to take him in.

When he lost his job he had been so disappointed in himself. He hadn't believed that he was actually stupid enough to lose his job. It was what fed him. And he actually enjoyed it a bit; he could have done worse. He helped this amateur movie making 'firm' with files and orders and stuff. But he had been more interesting in filming and directing and had eventually screwed up because he hadn't paid attention enough. And he hated himself for doing that, because this could have opened many doors for him if he had stuck around long enough.

He knew it didn't sound like him, but he was actually concerned about the future. He wanted to be able to take care of himself, to have something stable. So maybe his directing dreams weren't the most realistic ones. But he really believed he could make it. But so far… he had gotten nowhere. And now he had no job and no apartment.

He hadn't wanted to tell his dad and Nora about him losing his job. It was too embarrassing. He knew they would be disappointed in him, look down at him, raise their brows at him. He didn't want that. He hated when that happened. So he'd kept it to himself and tried to find a new job. He hadn't been too lucky and eventually he had been thrown out of his apartment. He was twenty eight and he had nowhere to live. What could he do?

Derek had hated it, but he'd gone home. He had predicted correctly; they had been very disappointed in him, but they'd taken him in nonetheless. He sought for a job again, but nothing happened. They didn't want him there, Derek could understand that, so he called up his friends, but no one had room for him. And eventually George had suggested they ask Casey.

At first, Derek laughed. He laughed so hard for so long, his stomach ached when he was done. He seriously believed that that was the joke of the year.

"Me and Spacey!?" he had laughed and stared at George with disbelief, "Me and Spacey living in the same house again? What did you think? That I've missed her?!"

But eventually George had convinced him, that perhaps, it was a good idea. So that was how he ended up last Friday, begging her to take him in. It had really hurt his ego; having to ask her that, and he could tell she had really enjoyed watching him suffer. He sometimes wondered… when she treated him like that, where that crush went? Hadn't she been like, in love with him? If she had been (and maybe still was?), wouldn't she treat him better?

Maybe she was over him. Maybe she had realized how silly it was for her to actually like him like that. Derek didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He sort of liked the feeling of knowing he had something on her, if she acted stupid. He used to like that back when he was sixteen. And later on, they didn't speak that much, but he occasionally called her. And he actually liked hanging out with her, when she started dating Chris. It was through Derek the two of them had met, anyway. So back when she was with him, they hung out a lot. And it seemed like she was over him. And that made him sad. In some weird way. He used to don't mind her hanging out with guys, but after seeing her and Chris and the way Chris had hurt her… something just changed within him.

He never told her that. He never told her he cared. So when Chris got out of the picture, he didn't like facing Casey. It was him who introduced them. He felt like it was his fault, and he couldn't stand to see how sad she was. Back then, there was actually a year and a half where he didn't see her. But then he realized that he missed her and he called her up to go out for a cup of coffee. She brought a year old Dylan and they sort of had fun. They got along and all, but it was never a friendship. Something was different, but he kept it to himself.

And now he was living with her, and something was still different. He didn't know what it was, and he really didn't care. His main concern was getting a job so he could get out of there. That was easier said than done, he knew that. He'd just have to work for it.

He groaned when he realized that he had promised to clean up that broken pot. He hadn't gotten that far yet. He'd gotten all their food into the fridge, but he hadn't done the dishes yet. He should probably do the dishes. It was just two cups, a plate, a spoon and two knives. It was nothing big. Casey would freak if he hadn't done at least _something_ when she got back home. And since it was already one thirty, he better get to it.

He got off of the couch and went into the kitchen, filling the sink with water. He shouldn't complain, really. He was living here for free, actually. He knew he was lucky; at least he had a family that took care of him. Not that he would ever admit that out loud to anyone… but it felt good admitting it to himself. Casey must really care about him on some level. And he cared about her… on some, deep, deep, deep… level. He didn't show it very much, but he had known her for a long time now. And he was grown up. He had changed… a bit.

He started washing the cups off, while he made a mental deal with himself. One day, he was going to go through some of Casey's stuff and see if he could find that old diary. For some reason he would really like to read it again. And to maybe see if she had added something in it. You could never know with Casey – she was sort of weird like that. It could be something she would do.

And then there was Dylan. Oh that boy. Derek hated to admit it, but he loved that kid. His blue eyes and the way he smiled. He also loved his personality, because he was a wild kid, who didn't mind getting into trouble. Derek knew Casey had her hands full with him. He had seen that during this weekend. He had actually been surprised at how Casey handled all this. She used to hate the mess and going with the punches – but maybe after getting a kid of her own, she realized how tough it was to have control with a kid around. Derek had feared he would hate it here, but so far it had been okay.

He finished the dishes and set everything away with a smile on his face. He had done something today. Sure, it wasn't a new job he had found, but at least he had chipped in. He didn't know where he changed, but the sixteen-year-old Derek had faded. He was nicer to people, though he still had his attitude. He also helped. After taking care of himself in his own apartment, he sort of realized how hard it could be. So he was determined to help Casey out now when he was living here; he just didn't want her to know he wanted to. He'd put up a fight and then eventually 'cave'.

He was ready to go lie down for a bit again, when there was a knock on the door. Confused about who it could be, Derek made his way to the door. Who would be knocking in this hour? Someone to collect money? It definitely couldn't be someone to see Casey; everyone knew she was working. He opened the door without a care, and came face to face with a blonde woman. She had long, wavy hair, big brown eyes. She was rather skinny and she was carrying a rhinestone covered, pink purse. She also had a smile on her face, but it dropped when she saw him.

"You can't be Casey." She just said.

Derek bit his lip, "No." he just replied, as he gave her a once-over. She was beautiful, that he couldn't take from her. She was hot too; maybe a bit too skinny for his taste, but definitely hot. He wondered what she was doing here, and if she was a friend of Casey's? If she was a friend of his annoying stepsister, then why had he never met her before?, "I'm… not." Derek added.

"Perhaps I'm here a bit early." The blonde continued and checked her watch, which Derek realized was… _pink_? She bit her lip and looked up at him, "My meeting got cancelled, I am early." She informed him, before she pushed her way past him and stepped into the apartment.

Derek stood in the doorway, frozen. Did this stranger just go into Casey's apartment? Well, apparently she knew Casey, and she was hot, so maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. He closed the door and hurried into the living room, where he found her sitting in the couch. What did he say to her now? He didn't know a single thing about her… "Who are you?" he settled for, as he took a seat on the armrest.

"I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said, and reached a hand out to shake his. He carefully took it and shook it slowly, before letting go of it. "And who are you, can't-be-Casey?"

"I'm Derek." Derek quickly said, not really knowing how to think or feel. This was all so confusing.

She got a knowing smile on her face and Derek suspected Casey had told her about him, "Oh, so you're… Derek." She laughed, "Yup, yup, cuter than I had expected."

Derek couldn't help the smile that came to his face, and he slid into the couch for real, sitting at the opposite end of her, "Well thank you." he smirked, and winked at her. She didn't seem to appreciate it, but he figured maybe it would take her some time to open up to him; it didn't matter. She was a babe, and he was going to get with her.

"So where's Casey?" Sharpay wanted to know, as she placed her purse on the table and flipped back her blonde mane.

"She's at work." Derek said, and he couldn't be more grateful for that; it bought him some time with the new girl, "She'll be home soon." He told her.

"I can't wait to meet her." Sharpay just replied, and then she digged into her purse and got out another pink item. Derek believed it was a cell phone of some sort. It looked expensive.

He didn't understand what she just said, though. She said she couldn't wait to meet Casey. That was confusing, because she was here for Casey, but they had never met. And who would ever be looking forward to meeting Casey? That was just plain weird.

Suddenly she turned to him, and in a demanding voice said, "I want some iced tea."

Derek didn't know what to do. He wasn't one to take orders, especially not from almost-strangers, but he had a feeling that this girl was a toughie. He should probably just do what she wanted him to, if he ever wanted a chance with her. And he did. He had plans for her. He had no idea how long she was here for or why she was here, but he had plans for them. He quickly got out of the couch and went into the kitchen, hoping Casey had some iced tea. But it was probably unlikely. It was very unhealthy; Casey would never drink it.

He was right; no iced tea in the fridge. He went back into the living room and found her staring at a bunch of square pictures on the wall. "We're out of iced tea." He softly said.

She turned her head to look at him, and gave him a cocky grin, "Alright, that's fine. I'll just have some later. Who are these people?" she pointed at a picture of the Venturi-McDonald family from a long time ago, "I can see that's Casey, and that's obviously you. Who are the rest?"

Derek stepped right next to her, as he made sure their shoulders touched, before he reached a finger out, "That's my dad, and that's Nora, Casey's mom. That's Casey's sister Lizzie." He explained, as he glanced softly at her, to find her smiling at the picture, "And that's my sister Marti and my brother Edwin."

"So you're really a merged family, huh?" she questioned, as she turned fully around, bringing them face to face. Derek couldn't help but grin. At first he had thought that this was going to be hard, but with the way she was acting right now, it seemed very easy.

He nodded firmly and slowly leaned in so he could make a move on her. But right when he believed that she wasn't going to move her head, that she was going to kiss him back, she stepped out of the way, and went to the window, as he regained balance again, so he wouldn't crash his head into the wall.

She turned back to look at him, "What's with this broken pot?" she asked him, hands on hips. Again now, she looked very demanding.

Derek shrugged, "I promised Casey I'd clean it up." he told her. What just happened? Did she just move _out of the way_? No one had ever moved out of his way like that. Right before she looked ready to jump on him and then a second later she didn't want to? He couldn't read the signals wrong… he never did.

"And you didn't do it?" she asked, as she shot him daggers. That was obviously very wrong of him; not helping Casey, and he felt like dieing. Had he known a hot girl would show up, he would have definitely cleaned it. No doubt he would've.

He didn't know what to answer, and luckily enough for him, he didn't have to. They could hear someone moving in the hallway, and soon Dylan came running into the living room, throwing himself into Derek's arm, "Derek!" the little boy cheered, but froze when he realized that Sharpay was there too. "Hi." He said.

"Hey there." Sharpay smiled, and awkwardly scratched herself on the arm, "You must be Dylan. I'm Sharpay."

"Like the dog!" he quickly said, and jumped out of Derek's arms. He rushed out of the room, and Derek gave Sharpay a glance; she didn't look too happy about the dog-comment, "Mommy!" they heard Dylan say, "Sharpay is here!"

Then Casey showed. She couldn't contain the huge smile on her lips, as she went into the living room, Dylan right on her tail. "Sharpay!" she said, and took a step closer to the blonde woman; she had seen pictures, of course, but it was so weird to see her in real life. "Hi, I'm Casey." She softly said and reached out her hand.

"Girl," Sharpay said and pushed the hand away, "what's that for, in New Mexico we hug!" she continued and wrapped her arms around Casey, who was stunned for a second, but then hugged back.

"Wow," she mumbled, when they pulled away, "it's nice to finally see you in person. I really like your hair."

"Thank you." Sharpay replied and did a little thing, "I like yours too. Brunettes are hot." She didn't wait for Casey to say anything, but then pointed at Derek, "That's some stepbrother you've got there."

"Oh no." Casey groaned and shot Derek a look, "What did he do now?"

"It's what he didn't do!" Sharpay told her, and stepped aside, so Casey could see the broken sheds of pottery on the floor, "Was he supposed to clean this up?"

"De-_REK_!" Casey exclaimed and pushed him in the side, "You could've cleaned it up! I take you in and all you do is sleep around all day!" she couldn't believe him. She was really nice to him; she was really trying, and he just did nothing. It was things like this that made her hate him so much. He was just unbelievable.

"I was going to get it done!" Derek defended himself and mentally choked that blonde princess for ratting him out (she was a hot out-ratter, though), "But then she showed up and I got all confused and…"

Casey bent down to get some of it off of the floor, "I don't want to hear you apologises, Derek. You can put away the groceries. They're in the hallway." She informed him, as she stood up and smiled to Sharpay, "It's so nice that finally arrived, I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I had work. How was your meeting?"

"It got cancelled." Sharpay said and bent down to get the last of the pot off of the floor, "It was just some of my father's business partners, anyway. It doesn't matter. It was no biggie, really."

"I'll make some coffee now." Casey said and made her way into the kitchen, Sharpay following in suit. It wasn't that awkward, though they had never met. She wasn't exactly the type of girl Casey would hang out with if she made her own choices, but she wasn't bad so far. And she was Gabriella's girl, so something good had to be in her, "I think maybe Dyl is dieing to show you his room. He does that a lot."

"Oh." Sharpay said, as she dropped everything in the garbage, "I'll just go look now then." She paused in the doorway, and turned to look at her, "Casey, thanks for having me over. I wouldn't know what to do here, if it wasn't for you. This is all Gabriella's doing, y'know?"

"It's no problem." Casey replied and smiled to the blonde girl, as she left the kitchen, but she frowned again, when Derek entered. He was carrying the two bags she had just filled at the store, and placed them on the table with a groan.

"How come she's so nice to you?" he asked Casey, as he started to empty one of the bags, "She was so mean to me when we were alone." He whined, but then silently reminded himself… _she's probably just playing hard to get. _

Casey snorted as she started working on the second bag, "Well, you're not very nice either, which makes other people not nice too." She just told him, without really caring. She believed in karma, so that be it. Derek was a pain in the butt, therefore people were a pain in the butt towards him too.

"That doesn't make any sense." Derek complained and leaned himself against the counter, while Casey kept working. He couldn't help but admire the way her hair fell down her shoulders, and for a second he wondered why, before he shrugged it off, "She's hot, they're always hard to get. That must be why." He pushed himself away from the counter, and made his way to the living room, "I'm gonna make her want me."

Casey opened her mouth to protest, "Oh but Derek, she's-" she cut herself off. He was already in Dylan's room with Sharpay, so he could 'make her want him'. Casey chuckled to herself. Maybe it would be a little fun if she didn't tell him that Sharpay's gay, and that her girlfriend would be arriving in two days.

* * *

_That wraps up the second chapter, guys. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. I introduced Sharpay here, and when this little plot-bunny was playing around in my head, I couldn't resist the idea of Derek wanting either Gabriella or Sharpay. I figured Sharpay was more his usual type, so I just went with it. I think it's gonna be fun, so I hope you agree with me ;b_

_Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy, so please keep them coming. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Thank you so much for doing this, Sharpay." Casey said, as she got on her coat, flipping her long hair out of there, so it was resting against her shoulders again, "You have no idea how much this means to me. It's so much better than camp."

"Hey no worries, Case." Sharpay cheerfully said and handed the other girl her purse, "The boy's on vacation, he shouldn't be at camp everyday. We'll just hang around the house. Maybe we'll go to the playground or something."

Casey bent her head to make sure she had everything she needed, "You really don't have to." She continued, as she was ready to go meet up with Emily. It was so long since they had seen each other, and it felt good to go there and be with her, without sending Dylan to camp, "I mean… it's sort of your vacation too, you know?"

"I love kids," Sharpay shrugged it off, as if it was no big deal, "and Dylan's a great kid. It'll be fun. You go be with your friend, I'll call you if something comes up."

Casey opened the door, but at the last minute she remembered something. She pulled Sharpay close to her, and bent her head, to whisper in her ear, "Just tell Derek off if he's annoying, alright? I thought he'd be gone longer, looking for a job, but he's just a lazy bum."

"Don't worry." Sharpay confidently said, as she arched a perfectly plugged eyebrow, "I'll tell him off. I'm good at it."

Casey laughed happily, "I believe you when you say that." She mumbled, and she really did. She had to admit; meeting Sharpay had been a very weird experience. She would have never expected Gabriella to fall for a type like that at all, but at the same time she could see that Sharpay was very kind to the people she cared about, and her funny personality had to fit Gabriella's weird sense of humor too. Casey couldn't wait to see them interact with each other; it would have to be the cutest thing.

"Mommy!"

She glanced into the hallway again, to see Dylan rushing to her for one last goodbye kiss. It felt good to be on time for once, but she'd always have time to spare for her son. He was her everything, and she could blow off even the Queen of England if he was really in need. "I'm gonna miss you today, Dyl." She said, and placed one last kiss on his forehead. "Be good for aunt Sharpay and Derek okay?"

"M'kay!" Dylan replied, nodding his head wildly.

Derek stopped next to Sharpay in the hallway and gave Casey a funny look, "For some reason I don't believe him." Derek said, and gave the little boy a mysterious glance, "Should I be worried?"

Sharpay turned to him, a wild look in her brown eyes, "What, a big guy like you can't handle the trouble?"

"You know, I'm actually not that big, but yes I can." Derek shot back, that horrible smirk across his face. Casey knew what it meant. She really couldn't believe he hadn't caught onto the fact that Sharpay's gay. But then again, last night after the blonde left for her hotel, she hadn't told him either. It was too damn funny to ruin it.

Sharpay looked at him in disbelief, before she grabbed Dylan's hand and the two of them went into the living room again, leaving Derek and Casey alone. Derek smirked evilly at Casey and crossed his arms firmly across his chest. She didn't say anything, so when she had been looking at him with those saying eyes for about thirty seconds, he couldn't handle the silence, "What?"

Casey shook her head, "You might as well give up now, you know?"

Derek didn't know why it bothered her that much that he was clearly into Sharpay. Could it be because she still fancied him and therefore was jealous? Or was she just looking out for her friend? He preferred the first option, even if all signs were against him. He didn't know why that bothered him so much; it just did. He wouldn't let it show though, he could never let it show. So he just said, "Give up on a hot chick? Me? You must be crazier than I thought." He gave her another look before he closed to door; not wanting to hear more of her.

He was going to give it his best today. He was going to let Sharpay know that he was into her. If he did, she'd be his by the end of the day. And he'd be able to have fun with her until she left again. It would be fun for her too… She'd go meet her friend's friend, and still find a hot guy to hook up with. Who could say no to that?

Confidently, Derek made his way into the living room again, only to find Casey and Dylan watching TV. The boy had taken a liking to Sharpay very quickly yesterday, and Derek admired her for that. Sure, Dylan wasn't exactly shy, but he knew people when he met them; and him liking someone meant they had to be a good person on some level. He was sitting up against her, still in his PJs, while she was laughing at something on the TV. It was cartoons or something.

Derek sat down in the only chair in the living room, and turned his head to the TV too. This really wasn't working for him. Sure, he loved TV; it was one of the greatest things in his life, but sitting around all day, when he wanted to use an opportunity to get a hot girl, was not one of his favourite things to do. He had to get them out of there. He had to do something – if he got them outside he could show Sharpay how good he was with Dylan. And he was good with Casey's son; the boy loved him.

"Hey guys…" he said, and was happy to get both of their attention. Sharpay even turned down the volume on the TV, "What do you say we go to the playground? It's so nice outside."

Sharpay gave him a mysterious look, as she leaned back in the couch. She looked very thoughtful, and Derek feared she was going to do something sneaky, or fire off a witty comeback, but Dylan beat her to it; he excitingly jumped out of the couch and nodded his head, "Yes, I wanna play! I wanna go onto the swings. Will you push me Derek?"

Derek smiled and gave the boy a nudge, "I'd love that, buddy." He said, "Why don't you get into some clothes so we can head out? I'm sure Sharpay wants to come too." He turned to the blonde, happy to have her on the spot; she wouldn't say no, because she didn't want to disappoint Dylan, "Right?"

"Of course!" Sharpay said, and smiled warmly at Dylan, her brown eyes filled with adoration for the young kid, "Go on and get ready… I'll pack us something to drink in case you get thirsty. That sound good?"

"Coke!" Dylan yelled, as he rushed into his room, and started going through his closet.

Sharpay shook her head, "No, I was thinking more like water!" she yelled back, as she got off of the couch and into the kitchen, to get something for all of them.

Derek smirked to himself as he heard the boy complain, but he followed Sharpay into the kitchen instead, already ready to show her some Derek-charm. It was all about that – he had a feeling she was one of his tougher subjects, but he was going to win it. He was going to show Casey that he had something together in his life, that he wasn't just a goofball who couldn't keep his job. And if she got jealous along the way too, then that was fine. Actually, it would please him very much if that happened.

Sharpay was filling three water bottles with water when he entered the kitchen. She was looking fine in a white outfit today; probably not the ideal colour for a day on the playground, but Derek didn't care; she looked hot in white, "Need some help with those?" he questioned, and casually leaned himself against the counter right next to her.

She stopped for a second and turned to look at him, "It's water, I think I can handle it." she just replied.

Derek smirked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." she firmly said, and Derek got that she wasn't exactly thrilled to have him there, which confused him a lot, "I know I'm blonde, but I'm not _that_ stupid." She turned the water off and placed a dripping bottle right next to his hand, "Grab that and get your ass into the hallway. I think Dylan's ready soon." With those words she left the kitchen and went into Dylan's room.

Derek paused for a few seconds. What was up with that woman? At some points he really believed she liked him, but then she made a three-sixty and changed completely. He couldn't quite read her. She acted a lot like Casey at times. He had only known her for about a day, but he learned quickly that she was a drama queen and liked to decide what went on. Those were traits Casey had, but other than that, they couldn't be more different. And not just in appearance either. Sharpay was his usual type; Casey was so far from all that, and yet he still wanted to make her jealous.

But that was just to tease her, wasn't it?

Derek confused himself a lot. He didn't know why he even brought Casey into this matter to begin with. It was about him and Sharpay wasn't it? Casey had no place in this… Even if he liked staying with her and loved hanging around Dylan. She didn't. She _had_ no place in his plan to charm Sharpay, and he wasn't going to get confused by her! He was just going to ignore his doubts about this (he didn't even know what he had doubts about, they were just there), and focus on the hot blonde chick.

"Derek, are you coming or not!?" Sharpay yelled from the hallway, and he quickly snapped out of it, grabbed his bottle and hurried out to them; Sharpay was just tying Dylan's shoe for him. He still hadn't learned how to, and Derek really wanted to change that.

He ruffed his hair, "Why don't I teach you how to do that before I move out, buddy?" he questioned.

Dylan jumped off of his feet and nodded his head excitingly, which pleased Derek a lot, "Yeah, Mommy has tried to teach me, but it's not going too well." He paused and looked very thoughtful for a second, "I'm one of the only ones who can't do it yet. It's embarrassing."

"Aw, we can't have that, can we?" Derek said, and opened the front door. He felt very pleased with himself when he saw Sharpay smile; he believed he had hit the nail. Helping kids with stuff always got women interested. It was that inner-clock; all women wanted babies. It was a fact.

"No Derek, we just can't." Sharpay answered instead of Dylan and he frowned to himself when he heard her tone. He just believed one second that he was hailing her in, and then she went and was all sarcastic on him? How could she make such personality-twist all the time? She sighed when he didn't answer, "Let's just get going, okay?" she mumbled, and followed Dylan out of the apartment.

Derek quickly locked the apartment door behind them and hurried after the other two. He grabbed the two water bottles from Sharpay's hand, and held onto them himself alongside his own, "Let me just grab that one for ya'." He said, trying to charm her once again; this was a challenge, and he was not giving up.

Sharpay gave him a weird look, but she didn't reply. Derek smiled to himself; this was just what he wanted. He was going to show her exactly what a gentleman he could be. But first, he had to figure out how to get to the park – apparently that was expected of him since Sharpay wasn't known around here.

Derek just wished she was a bit easier to charm; he was getting too old for these games.

**--**

**What's that blonde chick up to?**

**--**

"So how are the plans with the wedding?" Casey questioned Emily, as they sat across from each other, eating their lunch. It was very tasteful, and she enjoyed just being out with her best friend; a person she didn't see very much these days because they both had busy lives. Her with Dylan and Emily with Sam.

Casey hadn't known what to say when Emily revealed that she was dating Sam. She had been speechless; she had never thought that would happen. But she wasn't sad or upset about it. She was happy that Emily had found someone great, and Sam was surely a great guy. She had dated him, she knew how sweet he was. It was just the two of them together that didn't work out. And he and Emily had been going steady for several years now. It was meant to be, apparently.

Emily smiled happily, as she cut her food in half, "It's going very well!" she cheerfully said, and Casey felt so much happiness inside, when she saw that huge smile Emily used to hold only for Derek, "We're almost done with the preparations. Sam is being so great about it. You know how some guys can be with all this wedding stuff, but he's really a trooper."

Casey laughed, "Well, Sam is a good guy, you know." she paused, "Otherwise I wouldn't have let him be engaged to you. You're my girlfriend, we look out for each other!"

Emily giggled as she took a sip of her sparkling water, "So I'm really your best friend? Even if that Gabriella girl is coming tomorrow?"

"Hey," Casey smiled and reached a hand across the table, to pat Emily on the back of her hand, "you'll always be my best friend. Gabriella used to be, and we're still close, but nothing beats what I've got with you. She has Sharpay anyway… They're going out and are still best friends. That's kind of awesome, right?"

"She fun?" Emily asked; she hadn't been very optimistic about meeting Casey's friends, because she didn't want to lose her best friend to them. She had never had such a friend like Casey. She was something special, just as their relationship was.

Casey didn't know what to answer. It was a tough question. Yes, Sharpay was definitely fun, but she was… something else too. Just different, "Well…" Casey trailed off and shot Emily a confused look, "Let's just say that I'd never befriend her if she wasn't Gabriella's girlfriend."

Emily made a sour face, "Is she very horrible?"

"No, not at all!" Casey quickly assured her, "But she's, y'know… She's blonde, and crazy and doesn't care very much. She's just Derek's type."

Emily nodded knowingly. She knew all about Casey's old crush on Derek. She never knew if her friend got over it, because she still acted like the teenager in love at times. But when she was dating Chris it seemed like it was all over; Derek was a finished chapter of her life, but then… all that stuff happened and she was alone and suddenly Derek was a subject she talked about again. It confused Emily, because she could not, with all her might, see what Casey wanted with Derek. But it was a crush and Casey couldn't do anything about that.

"And that bothers you." she pointed out.

Casey shrugged her shoulders and placed her knife and fork on her plate, "It does, it does… And I don't know why. I hate to admit it but I just… It does bother me." she paused and looked Emily in the eyes; suddenly feeling very blue. This was not what this afternoon was about. It was supposed to be about Emily and the upcoming wedding. And now they were talking about the nonexistent relationship between herself and Derek… That wasn't in the plan at all, "Help me out Emily." She whispered.

"Cheer up, Case." Emily said, and stroked her best friend's hand, "You've still got time. He's living with you now, isn't he? If you open up, things might happen. You never know." she couldn't help but smile, because for some reason the image of Casey and Derek as a couple didn't look too bad, "At least, maybe you should stop being so hard on him, you know?"

Casey bit her lip as she thought that over. Maybe Emily was right. Sure, she had no idea if Derek liked her like that (she was positive he didn't though, but she could still hope), but it couldn't hurt to be nicer to him. Maybe he would even fall for her if things were great at the apartment, if she treated him better. She could hope. She'd like to give it a chance; throw it all out there. She had had a crush on Derek for like… ever. And falling in love with him had been easy when they lived together. It was admitting it that had been the hard part. But she would be up to the challenge dating him would be, if she just got a chance. She usually had a good feeling about these things; she knew when people would be great together. Just like Emily and Sam.

"Hey!" Casey warmly smiled at Emily, "Enough about me, more about you. When are we going to shop for that beautiful wedding dress?"

"Whenever you have time. I need you to come with me." Emily leaned in closer, as if to tell her a deep secret, "Otherwise my mother will go…" she made a weird face and pulled back again, clearly scared of what her mother would do if she was brought along on such a shopping spree.

Casey chuckled, "I'll let you know." she promised, with a sideways smile, "Hey, are you done soon? I really wanna get out of here." She explained, and looked to her own plate. She was pretty much finished, but she was full.

"Yeah, I'm done." Emily replied and grabbed her purse, "What do you say we just go to your place for coffee or something?"

Casey stood up too and slung her purse over her shoulder, "Sounds great. Hopefully the three trouble-makers will be out of there." She really didn't want them there if she and Emily had to continue their girl talk.

"Aw, I wanna meet this girl." Emily objected, as the two of them made their way out of the small restaurant.

Casey gave her an odd look, "You wouldn't wish to. You have to meet Gabriella though. I have a feeling Sharpay will be even more bearable to be around once she's here."

Emily didn't really respond, so the two women made their way down the sidewalk, towards Casey's apartment. It wasn't that far away, but it was around a fifteen minute walk. Which was okay. This was one of their favourite places to eat too, because Emily and Sam lived close-by too.

When they had been walking for a few minutes, Casey's cell phone went off. She didn't know the number, but she had a feeling who it could be. She shot Emily an apologetic smile and flipped her cell phone open, greeting the other person with a, "Hi?"

"Casey, it's Sharpay."

Casey sighed. She had been right; it was the blonde princess. But what the crap did she want now?, "What's up, Sharpay? Did something happen? Is Dylan alright?"

"Dylan's fine, he's fine." Sharpay quickly reassured her, not that Casey had thought something would be wrong with him. Sure, Derek might not be very responsible, but he loved Dylan. And Sharpay didn't exactly seem like the sort of person who wouldn't watch out for a little boy either, "But ah… I'm not."

Casey stopped walking for a second in confusion. Emily stopped a few steps away from her, and turned around with questions in her eyes. Casey gave her a reassuring smile, before answering Sharpay, "What?" she quickly questioned, "You're not okay? What happened?"

"It's…" Sharpay trailed off, and Casey could almost have told herself what the end of her sentence would be, "Derek."

She felt really stupid. How had she not figured that out? Of course Derek had something to do with this. It could only be him to not make someone okay. "Of course." Casey replied and started walking again, catching up with Emily, "What did Derek do now?"

Sharpay was silent at the other end for a few seconds and Casey could her squealing and laughter in the background, so she assumed they where on the playground, "Well…" the blonde trailed off, "For one thing he's extremely cocky and annoying, but the worst part is that he keeps hitting on me!"

Casey smiled to herself; she had figured the other girl would grow tired of that very quickly.

"He and Dylan went to buy some ice cream, but Casey…" she stopped, and her voice was getting higher and higher, "Did you not tell him about me and Gabriella!?"

Casey knew she should have done that but it had been too tempting to watch Derek fall flat on his face. It was something that didn't happen that often, so when there was a chance for it, she'd make sure to grab it, "Ah, I hadn't quite gotten around to do that just yet. I'm sorry Sharpay, I meant to do it."

Sharpay groaned, "That's why he keeps on making his moves on me. It's getting very annoying, though frankly, I'm flattered."

Casey chuckled, "I won't tell Gabriella you said that." she said, a slight warning in her voice. She didn't know if she should hate Sharpay for grabbing Derek's attention just like that, or if she should love her for not wanting anything to do with him; for hating what he was doing. "But ah… I'll tell him about it before Gabriella comes tomorrow. That's a promise, okay?"

"Thank you, thank you so much, Casey!" Sharpay happily cheered on the other end of the phone, "Y'know, hadn't I been dating Gabriella I would totally have dated you."

"I don't know if I'm flattered or offended." Casey replied, quite scared by the blonde girl – didn't she know what was appropriate to say and what wasn't?

Sharpay laughed on the other end; a high over exaggerated laugh, but Casey couldn't help but smile by the sound of it, "You should definitely be flattered, I'm very hot. And I'm good in bed, just ask Gabriella. My fingers are very flexible."

Casey's eyes went wide (again she wished Sharpay had a filter about what to say and what not-to say), "Alright, hanging up now, hanging up. I'm gonna pretend like you didn't just say that." she finished, and she could hear that Sharpay was about to say something, but she hung up before the other woman managed to speak; she was _so_ done with this conversation.

"What happened?" Emily questioned, as she finally had Casey's full attention again, and was quite curious as to what had went on.

Casey shook her head in disbelief, "Like I told you before, you do _not_ wanna meet Sharpay."

* * *

_Hi guys, so sorry about the long delay. I haven't been too good the last week or so, my mother wanted me in bed because of my sickness, so I haven't really been able to write. I got a few things done on paper, but wasn't allowed onto the computer. When feeling better, my fingers were itching to write, but I had to finish my other story first. Finally I got time to finish this chapter. I realize it might not be the most exciting thing, but I do hope you liked it._

_I tried to really get into Derek's head; I hope I am able to show his confusion about both Casey and Sharpay, but I do realize that it takes time to get it out._

_Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews I've gotten from you guys. They're lovely. Please drop off another one?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

"We really need food." Derek commented and threw the last empty box of milk into the trashcan. He turned around to look at Casey who was reading the newspaper. She wasn't going to work today because Gabriella would be arriving, and she wanted to surprise her at the airport.

She looked at him above the paper, "Oh really?" she questioned and annoyingly flipped the pages, "Then why don't you go buy some?"

Derek arched an eyebrow, "I don't have any money."

Casey didn't reply and Derek was ready to strangle her. She had been acting so weird since yesterday when she was out to lunch with Emily. He didn't get what it was with her. She was so moody all the time. At times he actually found her bearable to be around, sort of cute, but then she just… changed completely. Sharpay did the same. It was horrible with two of those women in the same apartment.

Yeah, that's right. The blonde arrived early this morning too because her hotel was _boring_. Now she ran around the apartment like a murderer was chasing her. Derek didn't get why. She kept mumbling something about Gabriella, and he got that she was excited to see her friend, but wasn't it a bit much? They saw each other like three days ago. Women and their moods…

But he still found her cute. She was kind of weird, but in a very cute way. She wasn't amazing personality-like, like Casey was. They were very different. Not that he compared her to Casey or anything, because why… should he do that?

"Hey," Sharpay said and stopped in the kitchen, a cup of juice in one hand, and her cell phone in the other, "why don't you two go out to shop for something eatable while I watch Dylan?" she looked at Casey, and Derek tried to read her look, "We'll play with cars or something. Right buddy?"

Dylan looked up. He seemed very excited about that. Derek didn't know what it was, but something unsaid was between Casey and Sharpay that moment. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it.

Casey closed the newspaper and shot Derek a questionable look, "That's alright with me. What about you Derek?" she asked him, and placed the paper on the table.

Derek knew he didn't really have an option when it came down to it. Even if he would rather stay here with Sharpay and Dylan, he knew that he was going. For some strange reason. But maybe shopping for food with Casey wouldn't be half bad. At least he could try to get something other than tofu into the house for once, "Sounds good." He just said, and Sharpay broke into a grin.

"Yes!" she smiled and ruffled Dylan's hair, "We're going to have so much fun, Dyl. Then they can do the boring shopping. Isn't that right?"

Dylan nodded excitingly. He was just munching on his cereal, the poor guy, he had no way to tell Sharpay that she had to stop ruffling his hair. Derek knew he would have, had he been in that position. Hair was _precious_.

Derek gave the clock a look, and he knew they had to be leaving soon. Gabriella would be there around five o'clock, "We have to leave Space-Case." He said, and went into the hallway, like it was no big deal.

Casey looked after him, ready to yell something back, but then she remembered what Emily had said; she had to be nice and show Derek that she actually cared about him. It was just so tough when he was being a jerk. She got out of her chair and was ready to leave the kitchen, when Sharpay's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Remember what you promised me?" Sharpay questioned, her brown eyes huge and hard – Casey knew she had to do it, she knew it, because otherwise things would get screwed up once Gabriella was finally there.

She nodded firmly, "I'll do it now, don't think I didn't take your hint."

Sharpay smiled proudly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun." She replied, with a saying look, and Casey shot her a glare, before she left for the hallway too. Sure, she could tell Derek about Sharpay and Gabriella, but that would nowhere guarantee that he would give up; Derek was weird like that, and he never let go of a challenge. Once he wanted something, he would get it.

Derek gave her a funny look, as she put on her coat, "I will pay for food the next time, I promise." He said.

Casey didn't really know where that came from, but she gave him a skeptical look, "So far the job hunt hasn't really been, and you're paying for food now?" she laughed to herself, "Well, that's something."

"Hey, I'm so getting there." He mumbled, as they made their way out of the apartment, "There's just no good jobs available."

"It's not about good jobs, Derek." Casey told him, with a shake of the head, "It's about taking on your responsibility and getting some money. What would you have done if you couldn't live with me? You really need to step it up a bit. We can't have you with us forever, you know."

Derek didn't know how to feel about that, "And why not? So far we're having great fun, at least I know I am."

"Sharpay won't be here forever." Casey said, with an arched eyebrow, as she opened her car door, so they could get going. She'd take that talk with Derek on the way to the shop; it had to get done, so why not just do it?

Derek gave her a look, "I'm not just talking about her." He told her, as he buckled up in the passenger's seat. He knew he was referring to her; she would be there for awhile, and he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. While she was there, he wouldn't spend too much time looking for jobs – he wanted to spend it on her.

Casey turned on the car, before going for it – she had to do it anyway, "You do know she's gay and Gabriella is her girlfriend, right?" she asked him, as she slowly backed out of the parking lot and onto the road.

It took a moment for Derek to realize what Casey had just said, but when the words had sunk in he couldn't help but laugh. That was just crazy. Before he knew what happened, he was clutching his stomach because it was so dang funny. Why did Casey say such things? She was seriously the weirdest person he had ever met. Why would she say something like that, it was just… too far-fetched. Sharpay wasn't gay. She was into him, he could feel that. And whoever that Gabriella girl was, he was sure she wasn't gay either. It was too weird.

Casey sighed loudly, "Would you mind explaining me what's so funny, Derek?" she asked. She knew it would go like this; Derek wouldn't believe her. And if he did believe her, he definitely wouldn't care. He'd still try to score with Sharpay, Casey knew that, and she hated that. Not only because she knew he would lose since Sharpay loved Gabriella more than anything, but also because she hated seeing him after other girls. She always had.

He gave her an 'I don't believe you'-look. Didn't she know what was funny!? The thing she just said was funny!, "Spacey, you crack me up." He just said, shaking his head to himself, "Why would you say something like that?" suddenly it occurred to him that it might bother her that he was into Sharpay; it felt good in a very weird way. But he enjoyed it. So Casey McDonald really did get jealous, "Aw, does it bother you that I like Sharpay. I know she's your friend, but she's really hot."

"It doesn't bother me." Casey quickly said, and she could feel her throat tighten; it did bother her. How could he hit the nail right on? How could he just read her like that? Well, she wasn't one to admit it, that was for sure, "It bothers her." Casey finished, very graciously, as if it was no big deal.

Derek snorted, "No, it doesn't. She enjoys it very much." He cockily said. He didn't know if this was really about Sharpay, or if it was just about them fighting; the usual Casey/Derek banter, which he had missed very much.

Casey arched an eyebrow, "Then how come she told me to tell you to knock it off before Gabriella comes!?" she asked him, as she kept an eye on the road; they were almost there, "She hates it, okay? She loves Gabriella and you complicate it by trying to pursue her. So stop, okay?"

"I don't believe you." Derek said, as if it was no big deal. There was just no way Sharpay was gay. He knew that she was bantering back at him, when he tried to get with her. Of course some people were naturally like that, but he believed she did want him. Casey was just trying to get him away from her friend because she was jealous. When Gabriella and Sharpay saw each other later everything would blow up in Casey's face, Derek was sure of that.

Casey shut off the car, "I'll tell Sharpay you said that." She opened her car door, but paused; she had to let Derek know this. She turned back around, a serious look on her face, and Derek felt quite frightened, "But!" she said, poking a finger into the side of Derek's arm, "If you do something and it hurts Gabriella I'm gonna kick your ass, Derek. She used to be my best friend, and I'd hate to see her upset. Deal?"

Derek didn't know what was up with her. She was so weird. Like she could really kick his ass? Sure, all that dancing did give her some muscles, but nowhere near as many as he still had from when he used to play hockey, "Yeah right, Spacey." He opened his door too, "Let's just find some food, okay?" he finished and got out of the car. He didn't wait for Casey to get done, he just went straight for the store, not caring that she was behind.

She caught up with him as he entered it, and gave him a mean stare, "Thanks for waiting, that was very kind of you." She mumbled as she held onto the basket she always carried her groceries in.

Derek simply ignored her remark, "What do we make for dinner today?" he asked her, as they stopped by the fruits and vegetables section, "I bet you wanna make something _fancy_ now Gabriella is coming, right?"

Casey gave him a glare and picked up some apples, "For your information, I would've loved to make some tofu, but Sharpay said that she and Gabriella are taking us all out to dinner. Sharpay already made reservations at the nicest place in town." Casey explained. She was very excited for that. She made good money, but she didn't have money to go there. And Sharpay didn't even care that they were bringing a child. She said something about her father knowing the manager.

Derek sighed, "Alright… So tomorrow, you making tofu there? I bet you are, we always have tofu." He actually had eaten tofu every night since he moved in and he was already tired of it, "When are you going to let Dylan eat food like normal five-year-olds?"

Casey didn't look up at him, as she studied some tomatoes, to see if they were any good, "Dylan always eats good food. I get him chicken fingers." Now she looked up at him, with a sideways grin, "You hadn't noticed?"

Derek could feel his mouth open. She got Dylan chicken fingers? That was so unfair! How come he could have that, when he was eating tofu like some idiot?, "No!" he said and stepped closer to her, to catch her eyes, "That's not fair to me, Casey."

"Why should I be fair to you?" she asked him, with an arched eyebrow, as she kept on filling healthy stuff into their basket. Derek didn't know the names of half this stuff; he was sure that some of it he hadn't even tasted before.

He grabbed her hand when it moved to gather some lettuce (at least he knew what that was!), "Hey, hey, hey, Spacey…" he said, and she turned to look at him, a bored look across her gorgeous face, "Why don't we go look at some other food now? Here, we have… green stuff enough to feet a rabbit farm."

Casey rolled her eyes at him, "You live at my place, Derek, and we eat healthy. You better get used to it!" she placed the lettuce in her basket, "It's not like you're really trying to find a job anyway, is it?"

Derek didn't exactly know what to say, "I've been… busy." He just replied, and tried to charm her with his smile.

She whacked him on the side of his head, "Unemployment is not cool." She told him, and he sighed when she started moving out; out of that section, "Not even for you."

Derek decided to ignore that comment as they got to the diaries. He just grabbed some things he thought looked good and started placing them in their basket. To his surprise Casey didn't say anything; she seemed busy enough finding some regular milk for Dylan and some soymilk for them (Derek actually drank Dylan's milk too). Casey smiled to herself when Derek – trying to be sneaky, so she didn't notice – placed some cheese and what else he liked in their basket. She knew he should be allowed to get some of the food he wanted too, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. If she pretended that she didn't notice it before they were at the cash register, it would work out perfectly.

Ten minutes later they were arguing over chocolate.

"But I want some!" Derek said, looking at Casey with determined eyes. He hadn't had chocolate for five days now, and he was really craving it. He knew it wasn't healthy, but everyone was allowed to snack once in awhile, weren't they?, "You can't deny me chocolate Casey. I know your son, he'd love it too."

She felt her mouth go open, "Don't you dare using Dylan on me! That's a sneaky trick, you know I can't have it when you use my son!" she said, and ripped the chocolate out of his hand, to place it back on the shelf. She hated it when someone used Dylan to get what they wanted. They all knew she had such a hard time saying no to him. She often did though, but it also killed her when his blue eyes went wide and his mouth started quivering.

Derek grabbed a new package on the shelf instead, "Why would I stop doing that when I know it works?" he wondered aloud, and gave her that questionable look. She had to admit it – even she wouldn't have stopped doing that when it was a sure winner.

She sighed and nodded her head to him. Derek cheered himself on and placed the chocolate in the casket too. He knew he would win this discussion. But it wasn't over yet – there was so much more unhealthy snacks he'd have to convince her to buy. He simply couldn't survive without those snacks, there was just no way.

Casey checked her watch and was happy to see they still had some time, "Okay, so we really need some crackers and some bread too." She told him and turned on her heel, to get to that section.

Derek followed with a smile on his face, oh yeah, that section. He would definitely be able to fight with her over something unhealthy there. But who cares… He _knew_ she liked oreos too.

**--**

**Don't you just hate when you know someone is right about something, but you're too proud to admit it? That's how I feel about Derek most of the time. He's actually pretty clever, and he makes some strong points... I know what you're thinking; did I just say that? And yes, I **_**did**_**. I admit it, Derek is right… at times. But that still doesn't mean I'll give up without a fight. He'll go down someday. I'm going to crush him, and believe me, when that happens… it'll be the greatest day ever. **

**--**

"Would you sit still, Sharpay!" Casey explained and leaned back in the red plastic chair with a sigh. Yes, she got it. The blonde girl was excited to see her girlfriend, and she had probably missed her like crazy, but this was driving her mad; she kept phasing around and the annoying sound of her heels clicking against the floor kept going and going.

Sharpay stopped and turned to Casey, hands on hips, and Casey immediately knew she shouldn't have said anything; this was probably the demanding, mean side of Sharpay that Gabriella had talked about before, "Would you stay out of it, Casey!" she said, her brown eyes filled with anger, "I'm allowed to move if I want to!"

"Sorry." Casey quickly said and sunk lower into her seat. She glanced to the side, because she could see Derek; he laughed to her, probably happy to see her get shut down. She glanced at her watch, only a few minutes and she would see Gabriella again. It was the most exciting feeling in the entire world.

She turned her head to the side, ignored Sharpay and watched Derek and Dylan as they talked.

"And then when you and Mommy went to get food, Sharpay and I played with trucks on the floor." Dylan explained, his eyes wide. They had been sitting in this airport for some time now, and he was probably bored, "It was very fun. How long will she stay here?"

Derek glanced at Sharpay, Casey could see it, "For long, I hope." He answered the boy, and Casey snorted. That was just so typical. He hadn't listened to her, he hadn't! She had felt that. He didn't care that she had given him a warning. She told Sharpay she had said it, and Sharpay was happy that he knew, but confused as to why he didn't believe it. But it was alright, she had said, they'd soon prove him wrong anyway.

Casey feared that Derek wasn't going to give up on Sharpay even if Gabriella was there and he saw them together. He was used to getting all he wants, so he would go for it. Casey hated the thought of that.

Sharpay's loud shriek pulled all their attention to her. She jumped up and down, and Casey could see why; coming towards them, with a suitcase trailing behind her and a purse across her shoulder, was Gabriella. The Latina looked up (she had probably recognized Sharpay's shriek), and Casey could see the smile on her face; it was full of love and happiness to see the girl she loved so much.

Gabriella started dragging her suitcase closer to them, and Casey couldn't help but wish she had a love like that. Someone to care so deeply for; it was one of those things she had always wanted. When Gabriella was close enough to them, she let suitcase be suitcase and met Sharpay in a deep hug. Casey got out of her seat and went closer too; she couldn't wait to greet her once best friend. But before she could even manage to hug Gabriella, the two girls had joined lips and were kissing each other, like they hadn't seen each other in ages.

Casey felt so moved. She could tell how much they loved each other; Gabriella's arms were around Sharpay's waist and Sharpay's hands were soon tangled in Gabriella's hair. Casey turned her head slightly to the side, partly not to look at them and feel embarrassed, but also to see Derek's reaction.

And that one was rather weird. His eyes were wide in surprise, his left hand was still tugged in Dylan's, but Casey could see how this affected him. His gaze turned to meet hers and she gave him an 'I told you so'-look. He stared back at her, but she wasn't quite sure what it meant.

When she turned back to the kissing couple, they were finally breaking apart. Their faces were close together and they were whispering to each other. Gabriella's face was lit up in joy, and Sharpay had such a warm smile on her face; Casey was sure that this was the happiest anyone could ever find Sharpay, the most gentlest.

And then Gabriella turned her head and Casey really saw her for the first time in so many years. She smiled hugely and let go of Sharpay, only to take a step closer with open arms. Casey stepped into them, and hugged her back. It felt good to be there with her again. She remembered saying goodbye that summer all those years ago, before Gabriella's dad had died, and she had stopped visiting.

"Hi, oh it's so good to see you." Gabriella whispered, and then pulled back. Her eyes were just as Casey remembered them, brown and filled with love, "I've really missed you Case."

Casey chuckled, "I've really missed you too, Gabs." She said, and then turned to Derek and Dylan, "This is my stepbrother Derek." She gave Gabriella a saying look so the Latina knew that _yes_, it was him, "And this is my son Dylan." Casey finished.

Gabriella awkwardly gave Derek a wave, "Hi there." She said, "I think we've spoken on the phone once-upon-a-time?" she questioned.

Derek scratched the back of his head; he still wasn't totally caught up with this, he was still partly in shock, "Uhm yeah," he said, and then reached his hand out, to shake hers, "sorry about that."

She giggled, "It's alright." She said, and then she kneeled down so she was more at level with Dylan, "And hi to you too. My name's Gabriella. Your Mom told you I was coming?"

Dylan nodded slightly, but mostly clung to Derek's hand. There were so many things going on in the airport and it all hit him sort of hard; he was still so small. "Hi." He said, and Gabriella seemed to be alright with that, because she stood up again, and went to Sharpay's side. The blonde had gathered Gabriella's suitcase, and they were ready to get out of there.

"I hope Sharpay wasn't trouble." Gabriella said, as they started walking; the place was pretty crowded, but it could have been worse, "I honestly don't know what to do about her most of the time."

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed, her voice shrill, "Here I am, carrying your suitcase and you say something like that about me. I don't know why I even bothered to miss you."

Gabriella got a smile on her face and she grabbed the blonde's free hand, "You missed me because you love me."

Casey smiled happily; that was just the cutest thing. She had been really scared how awkward it would feel to see them together, but it wasn't awkward at all. It was just amazingly cute, and perfect, and she wondered why she didn't have that. It was unfair. And those two had been together for more than ten years! Since they were seventeen, it was just crazy.

"So, where do we go for dinner?" Derek asked, his question was mostly directed to Sharpay, and Casey knew why; he wasn't giving up on it. Even if he knew he didn't have a chance, he refused to not let her know how much he liked her. Sharpay didn't seem to care too much at this point though.

"Oh yeah," she said, and checked her watch, which caused Gabriella's hand to fall limply to her side, "we have reservations soon. We better get moving." She sped up and Gabriella quickly followed, Casey and Derek trailing behind with Dylan. Casey saw how Derek eyed the blonde's backside as she pushed through the crowd, and Casey cursed him.

**--**

**Why won't he just give up!?**

**--**

"And that's my old cat," Gabriella said, and handed Casey her cell phone, so she could see a picture of it, "sadly she's dead now. But her name was Princess Cutie, and Sharpay gave her to me. She also named her."

Derek gave the blonde an odd look, "Why Princess Cutie?" he asked her, and Casey smiled to herself.

Sharpay flipped her blonde hair behind her back and sipped her wine, "Because I can." She told him, but then with a grin added, "And because I'm dang fabulous. And she was a princess."

Gabriella laughed and let her free hand wander to Sharpay's thigh, "She gave it to me right between Christmas and my seventeenth birthday. I still have no clue why she wanted me to have a cat."

"But she was so cute." Sharpay pouted, her brown eyes locking with Gabriella's, "I could see her, right there with you. She practically screamed to me 'Sharpay! Sharpay! Take me home to a sweet girl's house. To a sweet Latina family'."

Both Gabriella and Casey started laughing, not only because of the crazy voice Sharpay had decided to use as the cat's part, but also because of the look on her face and the line she just said. Dylan was pretty much consumed in his own world; they had been nice enough at this restaurant and found him some paper and something to draw with to keep him occupied. Casey knew Derek felt left out, since this was mostly girl-talk, but she didn't care. At least he could see how perfect Sharpay and Gabriella were together.

But he suddenly cut into their conversation, asking the most unlikely question ever, "How did you two get together anyway?" he wanted to know. His eyes were once again at Sharpay's, but it was Gabriella who spoke.

"Oh!" she said, and smiled warmly at Sharpay, before continuing, "That's a funny story, actually. I liked Sharpay after breaking up with my first serious boyfriend Troy. He didn't like Sharpay at all, so I kept it to myself."

Sharpay giggled, "But she didn't know that I was actually helplessly in love with her too, but was too scared to admit it, because my mom hated the thought of her child turning gay."

Gabriella nodded, and Casey smiled warmly. She had heard some of this story before, back when Gabriella called to tell her everything; she remembered that the Latina had mentioned an Amy Evans, and that had to be Sharpay's mother.

"And then," Gabriella continued, "at my birthday, Troy was throwing a surprise party for me. He didn't want Sharpay to be there, because he could see we were getting closer. She didn't know about it, so I was mad at her for not showing, and she was mad at me for standing her up to the dinner we really should have had."

Casey chuckled, that was just so typical girls, and she knew it. They got upset over the most silly things, "Then what did you do?"

"I didn't want to speak with her for awhile." Gabriella explained, and then suddenly turned to Sharpay, a curious look across her face, "But how _did_ you find out that there was a misunderstanding?"

Sharpay gave her a slight smile and stroked her cheek gently, "I have my sources, babe. You'll never know." She replied and Casey didn't know why, but she could feel that it was only for Gabriella's own best. Casey told herself, that she'd have to ask Sharpay about it someday.

Gabriella looked bummed, but only for a second, "Oh well," she said, and brushed it off like it was no big deal; she had probably tried to get that out of her girlfriend for a long time, "did everyone like their dinner?"

"Very much." Casey said, and smiled warmly at the two girls. "Thank you a lot. It was delicious." She continued. She was really grateful to them. This was some of the best food she had tasted in a long time. Derek had actually seemed to enjoy it too. She had hoped he would.

The clock was going on nine and Dylan was tired. There was still so much more catching up to do, even if they had already been talking for hours. Gabriella had asked Casey about her mother, her father and Lizzie, and Casey had wanted to know all about Elena (Gabriella's mom) and Rosa (Gabriella's sister). They were doing good, so things were perfect. Sharpay and Derek had also been curious about their friendship, so Casey and Gabriella had helped each other explain everything about how Gabriella always moved around, and then used to come visit, but after her father died, she hadn't been able to come.

"Aw, look at the time." Sharpay said, as she checked her watch, it was very glittery and shiny, and Casey had to resist to cover her eyes, "We should probably get back to the hotel Bri."

Gabriella nodded to confirm; she looked pretty tired too, Casey noticed. But of course, it was a long flight from New Mexico – of course she'd be worn out. "Are you guys ready to go?" Gabriella asked Casey.

Casey turned to look at Dylan, who was tiredly rubbing his eyes, "We're more than ready." She said, and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Dylan hon, we gotta go home now." She told him in a gentle voice.

"Mommy, I'm tired." He whispered, looking up at Casey, with only half-open eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Casey asked. She knew she shouldn't. He was getting too big for that, but she couldn't bare to watch him like that. It hurt her mother heart to see it.

Dylan nodded slowly and Casey was about to pick him up, when Derek broke in, and beat her to it, "Let me, Casey, you shouldn't carry that much." He said, and before she could object, he had scooped Dylan up and the child was resting his head on his shoulder, "Come on Sharpay, let's get him into the car."

Sharpay nodded and stood up, quickly moving in front of Dylan and Derek to open and close all doors. Casey knew why she had went with him; just so she and Gabriella could have some alone-time, just to share a few words.

"Oh Casey!" Gabriella exclaimed and stood up too, grabbing her purse, "He is the cutest guy. You didn't tell me he was that cute, did you?" she looked at Casey with saying eyes, "Why aren't you with him yet?"

Casey shook her head as the two girls made their way outside, "It's complicated, Gabriella. You know that." She simply said, and looked down at the other girl, who was, even in her heels, shorter than Casey herself.

"Sure it is." Gabriella told her, with a sideways smile, "But all relationships are complicated. You don't give up because of that. Do you think I would have been with Sharpay if I was afraid of 'complicated'? No, I wouldn't. And you shouldn't be afraid either." She looked forward, where they could see Derek getting Dylan into the backseat, "He's so good with Dylan, Casey. He's a sweet guy."

Casey nudged Gabriella in the side, "But also very, very annoying and arrogant." She informed her friend.

Gabriella snorted, "So's Sharpay. You learn to love it and _embrace_ it." She explained, and Casey couldn't help but laugh. There was just something about Gabriella. The two of them had always clicked so well. It was very nice to have her there again. And maybe she was right about Derek… maybe Casey shouldn't be so afraid of 'complicated'.

* * *

_End of chapter four. I hope you guys liked it! It was the awaited arrival of Gabriella. Things should sure be fun from now on. I hope you enjoyed the Dasey-ness I tried writing when they were shopping. Mhm, and also the slight Gabpay-ness; I just couldn't resist._

_If any of you are interested, the story of how Sharpay and Gabriella got together, is taken right out of my total Gabpay fic 'When You Love Someone' – it's eleven chapters and contain how they got together. You should read it if like them in this, it's pretty much the same, and I'd love to hear you opinions! ;b _

_Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews. I love them, and they keep me going. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Casey was all smiles when she was lying beneath her cover that Saturday morning, taking in the sounds from the busy street right outside and the quiet that was all around her apartment. Derek was probably sleeping too, she believed she could hear him snoring from the living room. It felt nice to be able to sleep in. She hadn't been able to do that for many years now – not since having Dylan.

But she could today because Sharpay and Gabriella had taken him with them to their hotel last night (after promising Casey at least _a hundred_ times that they wouldn't do anything with him in the next room), because they wanted to have an early day with him. They had all this stuff planned; they wanted to take him to the zoo and the playground and go buy him toys and clothes, and Casey had a hard time objecting to that. She knew how much the two of them loved Dylan already; she was sure that once they got back to New Mexico, they would be contacting people so they could get a baby themselves.

Casey didn't worry at all when Dylan was with them. She knew they would take care of him with their lives. And she could sleep late on a Saturday. It was the most amazing feeling to just lie beneath her cover and snuggle into her pillow. If just she had had someone to share this bed with – it would have made it a thousandth times better. Her mind wandered to Derek in the living room for a short second, before she caught herself, and decided not to think about it. She shouldn't want to share her morning with Derek in bed, that was just stupid. She knew it would never happen, so why even think about it?

Things had actually been good since Gabriella arrived. Casey had thought a bit about her advice. She was right. Relationships were complicated. Every relationship Casey had been in had been complicated. Sam was only up and downs all the time. Max had been pretty good, but she wasn't herself when she was with him. And Chris… she didn't even want to go there. Unfortunately romances had been few for her – not like with Derek; he had had just about a gazillion. She didn't know what she even saw in a guy like Derek. She didn't know what it was about him, but she just… she just liked him.

Okay, so she had to admit it. Her crush on Derek (or whatever it was back then) had pretty much gone once she moved out, but it had started coming back full-force when they spent time together when she was dating Chris. And now… even if he had only been there a week, she could feel it all over her. She could feel it in her. She liked him, maybe even more than that. Maybe she was in love with him, but then again, maybe she wasn't. It was confusing, but she liked the feeling, and she liked having Derek in her apartment, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

And he made her do the stupidest things. Like she gave up when they were fighting. She wanted to see him happy, and he certainly became once she backed down. She loved the smirk he sent her then, but she hated herself for being that way. Was she really one of those girls who just completely devoted herself to some dude? She didn't want to be, so she did everything in her might to not. And she wasn't like that all the time, but it happened that she caved. And it was okay – just once in awhile.

Casey remembered when she realized that she liked her stepbrother. She had been really angry with herself. She felt disgusted by it, but more relieved once she reminded herself that they weren't blood-related and that technically it wasn't wrong. But then she laughed for even getting so far in her thought; Derek would never date her, even if they weren't related by blood. Why was she even getting so ahead of herself? She had written all her thoughts into her diary instead, just so she didn't have to deal with them all on her own.

Casey paused when she remembered her diary. She still had it. She hadn't had the heart to throw it out when she moved away from home; it was one of the things she just had to safe. And it was right in her nightstand, free to take a look at if she wanted to. She smiled to herself and turned over and opened the drawer quickly. The small book was right there.

She looked to the door for a second, just to check if anyone should be watching her (she didn't know who, but it was always good to check), before she got it out of the drawer, and leaned back in her bed, opening it with a smile on her face.

She could remember herself, writing in this book. She had been so in love with Derek, it had almost hurt her heart. She always got so sad when he went on dates or even more when he brought them home. Their rooms were right next to each other; she could hear everything through those thin walls. And all the things that went on in there, had definitely not been something she wanted to hear.

And she had written about those times in her diary. Also times where Derek did something remotely nice to her. Times where he helped her with something, or maybe came to her for help. She remembered one time when she had dressed up for a party, and she had been looking fine (even in her own eyes, which was an accomplishment), and then Derek had checked her out. It had been the greatest feeling in the world, and once she had gotten home from the party that night, she had gone to her desk, and written for hours about it. Looking back she felt really stupid. Of course she still liked Derek like that, but she would never write for hours about it; she had grown up much more, and she could handle it on her own – no need of a diary to help. She just dealt with it and went on as normal, because she knew she had to.

But maybe that was stupid. Since seeing Gabriella and Sharpay together, Casey had realized that real love still exist. People get divorced all the time – almost every family is merged. People just rush in and out of relationships. They don't care about children and money and each other. They do what they want. Casey had done the same with Chris, and she hated herself for it afterwards. She had thought that she would never find a guy she really loved; a guy to be with. She figured real love was over exaggerated. But it wasn't. Sharpay and Gabriella had that. They were so in love, and they had been through a lot of stuff. It wasn't easy being gay, it never had been, but the two of them hadn't given up, and look where that brought them.

If those two women could stand through all that, then Casey could stand through what being with her stepbrother would cause. She could get it together and tell him, couldn't she? Alright, maybe she wouldn't tell him. But she would act nice, she could always do that. And she could try casual flirting. It wouldn't hurt. If he wasn't interested at all, she would know. She got that he probably wasn't into her at all, but if she tried good enough, then maybe he could learn to see her like that? It would never hurt.

Casey stopped by one of the entries she wrote after an evening with their parents and siblings. Nora and George insisted that they had those family nights once in awhile, and Casey loved them too, even if she would never admit it out loud, because Derek hated them with passion. But apparently this particular family night had been kind of cool. Casey laughed to herself as she started to read.

_We played Twister tonight. It was so much fun, but absolutely crazy. Mom and George were watching, and Marti was spinning, so it was the battle of the older kids. Edwin quickly slipped and fell on his butt, I tried not to laugh, because I felt sort of bad for him, but when he started laughing himself, I couldn't help it. Luckily enough for me, I wasn't in such a hard position yet, so I could laugh without falling. Not too long after Marti had started spinning again, did Lizzie fall. She and I both went for the same spot, and I got it, so she lost balance and fell flat on her face. It looked like it hurt, but she laughed, so it was probably okay. It was me and Derek left. I didn't exactly know what to feel about that._

_We had to stand close together, and I really hoped no awkward positions would come up. Luck was on my side, he wasn't leaning over me or under me or between my legs or anything. It was pretty innocent. But then I had to reach for a spot near the other end (Derek stole the one I wanted), and since I was wearing my usual sleepwear, a pair of pyjamas pants and a white t-shirt, the shirt rode up my stomach and a good deal of it was exposed._

_I could feel Derek's eyes on it, I know he was staring! I could feel myself blush a lot, but I don't think they noticed, because we were playing, and I could have been exhausted from that. Derek kept on staring though; I felt so good about it. I just… I wanted to scream my happiness, that maybe he did like me after all. But then he ruined my perfect moment, when he had to move, and he blew air on my exposed stomach. It felt annoying and good at the same time, so I feel to the floor in surprise. They all laughed at me and Derek did a victory dance. I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach and my skin was tingling so funny where he had blown air on it._

_I don't know, I don't know… what do I do? I'm so confused, I swear, if he does something like that again I'm going to jump on him._

Casey laughed to herself. She would have paid good money to see 16-year-old Casey as she jumped on Derek. It would probably have ended in disaster.

"What are you reading?"

Casey looked up, surprised to find someone talking to her. Derek was standing in the doorway, casually leaning himself against it. She looked down at the diary in her hands in shock and looked up at him again, afraid. He couldn't see this. She would die if he saw this!, "Nothing!" she quickly said, and cringed when she heard herself. She sounded exactly like she wanted to hide something, "Just reading my… book." She shuffled the diary into the drawer without looking away from him, and then closed the drawer with a bang. "It's good." She said.

Derek nodded a bit. He had changed a lot these past days. She didn't know if it was the let-down of Sharpay having a girlfriend or if he was settling down after realizing that maybe she wasn't so bad and that she was actually a very kind person. But he had been sweeter. She just wasn't sure if he was okay with Sharpay and Gabriella; he had let the subject slide very easily, so she feared that there was more to come.

"It's awfully quiet here without Dylan around." Derek commented, and took a step into her room. It wasn't a big bedroom, but she had her queen sized bed and room enough for her clothes and a desk if she had to work at home. So it was okay. She didn't want to complain.

Casey chuckled and made sure that her t-shirt was sitting perfectly on her body, before she slung her cover to the side and got out of bed, "Yeah, but it's been six years since I've slept in. It feels nice."

Derek bit his lip, "Yeah, six years… That's a long time."

"I have a child." Casey replied and made her way past him, through the living room and into the kitchen; she could hear him following her, "I don't have time to sleep in."

Derek took a seat by the kitchen table, "Well of course. But having a child sort of makes up for that, doesn't it?"

She turned around from where she had been filling water in the boiler to make some morning coffee. What he had just said surprised her a lot. It almost sounded as if he regretted not having kids himself. That he really wanted that whole family stuff, "Sure it does…" she slowly said, "I wouldn't trade Dylan for anything, he's my world, but… It would be nice to sleep in. Of course I can do that again in a few years."

"Unless you get another one!" Derek quickly said, and gave her a cheesy grin.

Casey shook her head at him and turned around, to finish getting that water ready. When she had done that, she turned to find two cups as it started boiling. She placed them on the table, and decided to ask him. It was nothing she had thought a lot about, she guessed she had always known the answer, but right now he was making her confused, "Do you want kids?" she asked him, and when his eyes locked with hers she turned to get the coffee out of the cupboard.

When she turned back around, he was still looking at her, "Yeah, of course I do." He seriously said, and Casey believed that this was one of the most serious conversations she had ever had with him, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "Just 'cuz…" she searched for the right words. Wasn't it rude to say she believed he wasn't one for kids? That she had never thought he would be a father?, "…I never really thought you wanted to." She settled for, and then offered him a smile.

"I do." He simply said, and accepted the spoon she handed him, "And after this week with Dylan… I see what you've got here, Casey. I simply loved it when Marti was little and I had fun with her. And Dylan is like that too. They're fun, kids. And I want that too. Of course it's hard to find the right woman and everything, but…" he shrugged, "I want a kid."

Casey sat down on one of the other kitchen chairs and fiddled with her tea spoon between her fingers, "They're really great." She told him, not looking him in the eyes, "You'll never find love like that. Of course it's hard to make things work, look at me and Chris…" she stopped and finally raised her eyes to meet his.

Derek didn't reply for a second, but he held her gaze all through, "Chris was a jerk, Casey." He just replied. He then let his eyes wander away from hers, and they were silent for a few seconds, until he talked again, "Nah, I have that picture in my head… Me, my beautiful wife and our kids. It doesn't matter if it's boys or girls. We would probably have a pet too if we lived in a house. A dog or a cat, it doesn't really matter. But the wife is important. I gotta meet her first."

Casey's eyes found his again. The boiler went off, and Derek wondered why he seemed to picture his wife with brown hair just like Casey's.

**--**

**That conversation should have made me feel awkward, because Derek and I never talk like this… But it actually, it actually gave me hope. For some reason. But it felt good. **

**--**

"You like that?" Gabriella asked Dylan as she kneeled down next to him, to study the package he was holding. It was some sort of doll – a toy, definitely. But that was all she knew about it. She didn't exactly mingle with kids every day.

Dylan turned to her with huge blue eyes, "It's Superman." He softly said, like that was the thing that did it. If it was Superman, then there was no discussion. He liked it.

Gabriella stroked his cheek gently, "Well, why don't we find aunt Sharpay and ask her if she'll get it for you? I'm sure she won't mind." Gabriella stood up again and took Dylan's hand in her own. She knew Sharpay wouldn't mind buying Dylan Superman. She had been spoiling the boy all day, like really. She had given him unhealthy food and bought him practically everything he wanted.

Gabriella feared for their own child (if she ever got it together to tell Sharpay that she wanted one) and how it would end up, if Sharpay spoiled that as well. But she relaxed herself by convincingly thinking that she was only spoiling Dylan because it was one day and not their entire lives.

"There she is!" Dylan happily said and wrestled his hand out of Gabriella's to rush to Sharpay. Gabriella was about to yell at him to wait up, when she saw that Sharpay knew he was coming, and right that moment scooped him into her arms. Gabriella quickly went up to them and looked at the box right next to Sharpay. It was definitely a car of some sort, but she couldn't figure out what that was for.

"Hi." Sharpay said, and placed Dylan onto the floor again, "I found something for you, Dyl. It's a car, you like it?" she picked the box up and held it out for him to see. The car could do all sort of things, Gabriella was sure of that. But now little Dylan looked completely confused over which toy to choose; Superman, which he had chosen himself, or the cool car that obviously could make a lot of noise?

Gabriella decided to help the poor boy, Sharpay could just be a little too much at times, and it might confuse him when she chose a toy for him, while he had gotten one himself too, "Well, we already chose Superman, honey. So I don't think we'll need the car." She said, and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Sharpay seemed to think about this dilemma for a few seconds, before she leaned in to a confused Dylan, whispering something in his ear. Gabriella couldn't hear what it was, but she had a slight feeling that Sharpay was up to no good. Dylan got a huge grin on his face, and when Sharpay pulled away and stood up, he shot Gabriella a toothy smile.

"Aunt Sharpay says that we'll just get them both." He told her, and before Gabriella could say anything, Dylan had given her the box he had in his hand, and Sharpay had placed the box with the car on top of the other one in Gabriella's arms, "And you can pay for them while we go outside and wait." He finished, and then turned around to rush out of there.

Sharpay giggled lightly and ignored the looks Gabriella gave her, "Here's my purse, I'll pay." Sharpay said, and placed her pink purse on top of the boxes, "I better go watch out for him." She gave her another look, "I love you." She felt the need to add.

"I love you too." Gabriella smiled, and knew it would be no use. Sharpay or herself for that matter, would never be able to say no to Dylan; he was just too cute.

Sharpay winked at Gabriella and hurried after Dylan. He was a little trouble-maker, Casey had told her so, but she had also learned it by just spending today with him. He was shy at times but mostly he was teasing them and doing what other kids his age were doing. He was waiting right outside for her, and she grabbed his hand, "What do you wanna do while we wait?" she asked him, "There's a long line."

Dylan shot her a puppy-dog look because he knew it would work, "Can we get some ice cream?" he asked her, and pointed at a shop a little further down, but still so Gabriella could find them when she came out of the toy store, "Mommy always takes me there for ice cream when we're here."

Sharpay didn't need much convincing. She loved to eat, and more than that, she loved to eat sweets. Gabriella often teased her because of this, but it was just a part of her; she couldn't not eat, "Sure, we'll just remember to buy something for Gabriella too, okay?"

Dylan seemed very happy and he bounced off immediately to go pick out which ice cream he wanted. Sharpay turned around and tried to catch Gabriella's attention. She was still only half-way to the cash register. When the Latina finally looked up, Sharpay pointed at the shop and pretended to lick something so Gabriella would realize what she was talking about. The Latina seemed to laugh so Sharpay turned back around to go pick out an ice cream too.

Dylan had already chosen one he wanted, so Sharpay just decided to get two of the same for her and Gabriella. Dylan was really excited about getting an ice cream, so when Sharpay had paid, she gave his to him, and he immediately unwrapped it.

"Thank you." He mumbled, before he started licking it, a content look across his face.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She replied, and unwrapped her own too. She was about to tell Dylan that they should go out and wait for Gabriella again, when someone placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder. Her gaze went up and she came face to face with an older woman.

"And what, may I ask," the woman begun, a stern look across her face, " are you doing with my grandson?"

"Grandma!" Dylan cheered and hugged her around the waist with his free arm, "What are you doing here?"

The woman, who apparently was Dylan's grandmother, and whom Casey recognized as Casey's mother Nora from that picture in Casey's living room, said, "We're looking for new clothes to George. He's in real need."

Dylan seemed even more excited by this, "Grandpa's here!?" he asked her, with wide eyes.

Nora laughed, a sweet laugh that Sharpay couldn't help but like, "Yeah, he's right outside. He wanted some ice cream." Nora explained. She then looked briefly at Sharpay, before back at Dylan, "Who's this, Dylan?"

"That's Sharpay." Dylan just said, before he started to lick his ice cream again.

Sharpay quickly wiped her hand off in her designer jeans and stuck it out for Nora to shake, "Sharpay Evans. I'm a friend of Casey and Derek's." Nora let go of her hand with a relieved smile. But of course, Sharpay herself would have been worried if she found her grandson with some unknown person, "We were just getting some ice cream."

"That's wonderful." Nora replied, a happy smile across her face, "Where's Casey and Derek? Are they here, or-"

She was cut off by Gabriella, who came into the shop, a plastic bag in each hand, "You know Sharpay, you have better bought one for me too, or I'm going to really dislike you." She stopped when she saw the confused look across Sharpay's face, and that she and Dylan weren't alone. A woman was standing right there with them, and Gabriella immediately knew who it was; she had been like a daughter to Nora McDonald back then – she had spent so much time at her house, it was crazy, "Nora!?" she exclaimed.

"Gabriella?" Nora questioned, a disbelievingly look across her face; she probably couldn't believe that it was Gabriella standing before her. Where had that chubby little curly-head gone? The girl with the big gap between her front teeth, but the with the cutest smile? There was no doubt in Nora's mind that this was in fact Gabriella, she just couldn't believe how much the Latina had changed.

"Hi." Gabriella shyly said, not sure what to do with herself. Should she give her a hug or just shake hands? Lucky for her she didn't have to think too much about it, because Nora had pulled her in for a tight hug.

The older woman was completely in awe, Gabriella could hear that, "Is this really you?" she continued, and pulled away, so she could study her closer. She had momentarily forgotten both her grandson and Sharpay, because Gabriella was all she could see, "Wow, look at you sweetie. You've grown into a beautiful woman."

Gabriella could do nothing but smile. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Sharpay was smiling warmly, and Dylan was off in his own world; eating his ice cream.

"Are you here with Dylan, too?" Nora asked and let her arms fall from Gabriella to her side, "Ah, what am I saying, of course you are! How have you been?"

Gabriella chuckled, "I've been good." She replied, as she held on tighter to the two plastic bags, "Very good, actually." She nudged Sharpay in the side, "This is Sharpay, my… girlfriend." She shot Nora a huge smile, hoping that she wouldn't freak out or hate her or take Dylan away for the day.

Nora looked a bit surprised, so Casey obviously hadn't told her, but she sent a stiff smile in Sharpay's direction, "Yeah, we were just talking." She told Gabriella.

"Nora's very nice." Sharpay quickly chipped in, and took one of the shopping bags from Gabriella, with the pinkie of the hand she held Gabriella's still wrapped ice cream in, "Here take this, it's for you."

Gabriella smiled happily at her and started unwrapping the paper, while looking at Nora, "Casey wanted to sleep in for once, so Dylan spent the night with us. Today we've been at the zoo and we've been shopping." She turned her attention to Dylan, "It's been fun, hasn't it?"

Dylan nodded. He was already half done with his ice cream, and now his focus was on the bags, "Did you get my toys?" he wanted to know, and Gabriella nodded, so he turned to Nora, "Can I go see Grandpa?"

"He's right outside, you go ahead." Nora told him, and Dylan bounced off. Then Nora was quiet for a few seconds, and Gabriella could tell that she was thinking a few things over in her head. She then shot them a huge smile, "Why don't you two come back to our place and we'll have some coffee?" she suggested.

**--**

"It's so crazy about Emily and Sam, don't you think?" Casey asked Derek, as she leaned back in her couch, tiredness washing over her. She hadn't done anything today except hang out with Derek, and she had got to say that it was tiring. Not only hanging out with Derek was, it was simply because she was used to do a lot of things throughout a day, and here she was; just relaxing.

She had planned to clean the apartment and do the laundry, but once she and Derek had started to talk that morning, things had turned out completely different. She didn't know what it was with him, but he had been acting different. It was very weird. She had noticed it lately, but today it had really hit her. He was growing up. The idea of kids and a wife was important to him. She had never thought he really wanted those things, but for some reason he did. And it made him sort of… human.

Derek kicked back in his chair too. He was relaxed with Casey for once. It was moments like this one where he really understood why he liked her just a bit. The problem with her was that she didn't have these moments enough. She was so uptight and everything had to go perfectly in order. At least that was how it used to be. He actually wasn't so sure if it was like that anymore. This Casey didn't have as much control, she was… imperfect.

And he liked it. He liked it a lot, actually. She was attractive to him in this environment. She was just Casey McDonald. She was vulnerable, but strong. He wondered if she would be a good girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's crazy." He replied, and shrugged his shoulders, "Now they're getting married, what about us, Spacey? Everybody has somebody." He turned his head to look at her, "Even Sharpay and Gabriella have each other. And their relationship is like… _perfect_."

It bothered him, it really did. Sure, he hadn't been _in love_ with Sharpay. He had found her attractive and cute and he had really wanted to take her out. He believed she had been a possible candidate for his picture-perfect family; she was a lot like him, he had thought. But then he found out she was gay, and things just… weren't easy anymore. But he liked to pretend they were. He got that he had to give up, he didn't want to ruin whatever Sharpay and Gabriella had together, but it was easier thought than done. He liked the idea of him liking Sharpay bothering Casey. He didn't know why, but it had to have something to do with the special… _feelings_ Casey made him feel, and the mental image of her with his kids.

And now Emily and Sam were getting married soon, and everything was just dandy. They had someone and he didn't.

"Oh, so you have realized that Sharpay's gay and that you should give up on her?" Casey wanted to know, in her usual obnoxious voice; when she was like this, it really bothered him.

Derek shrugged lamely. He wasn't quite sure what it was he had realized. He just hated that this girl couldn't be his.

Casey chuckled, and suddenly she was alright again, "Well, that's good. I think Gabriella would've scratched your eyes out if you had done something." She kicked his leg with her foot, when he didn't reply, "Hey there! Cheer up, you'll find someone else. Who says she has to be blonde? Just… meet a cute girl and ask her out."

Derek nodded knowingly. Well, he could do that. He could meet a very cute girl and ask her out, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it never turned into anything serious. The girls were too stupid and lame, and he got tired of them within a week. He needed someone to keep him on his toes, someone who challenged him. Someone pretty much like… Casey.

It pained him to even think this. But what if? What if they actually would work together? What if she was that perfect wife he had been dreaming about? She could be. And maybe he would never know because she was his stepsister and he didn't have the guts to really act normal around her.

"Hey Casey…" he begun, and she smiled happily at him, because now he was finally talking, "Do you think that maybe we could-"

Casey's cell phone went off. He didn't know if he should be relieved of angry that he was interrupted. He had just been about to do something very, very stupid. Had he just been about to ask her out to dinner sometime? Had he? That was seriously messed up. He should think things more over before he did them, that was for sure. What if she had said no? Well, of course she wouldn't have. He was pretty sure she still liked him. Or maybe she had gotten over him…

He'd have to check her diary someday soon.

He zonked out of his thoughts when Casey hung up her phone, "Gabriella, Sharpay and Dylan are with Mom and George. They met them at the mall." She told him, and got out of the couch, "I'm gonna go out there too. You wanna come?"

Derek got out of the chair. It would probably be a good idea to get out of the apartment for a few hours. He had been lazing around all day with Casey. "Sure." He replied, and the two of them made a go for the hallway. Casey slipped on a pair of sneakers and Derek did the same.

Casey grabbed her keys, "I'll drive." She replied, and the two of them hurried out of the apartment and down the stairs. When they got outside, the sunlight hit them, and Derek had to momentarily cover his eyes – it was so bright when he had been sitting around inside all day.

Casey unlocked the car door, and just as she went for the handle, then so did Derek. They both quickly pulled back, Casey feeling stupid because of the colour raising to her cheeks, and Derek embarrassed. He had wanted to open the door for her, but screwed up instead. Why did the sudden contact affect them both like this?

He took a step back, "You know…" he started, as his heart beat crazily in his chest, "I'm just gonna go look for jobs instead… Say hi to them… for me."

And before Casey could say anything, Derek had turned around on his heel, and was making his way onto the street. Casey watched him leave, before she got into her car, a weird feeling in her entire body.

She didn't know if she should tell him that not many shops were open at this time on a Saturday.

* * *

_My apologies for the horrible writing towards the end of this. I have no idea what happened, but no matter what I did, things seemed to come out wrong. I hope it was still readable._

_I don't know if its understandable that Casey and Derek are growing closer. I have a little trouble figuring out how to write that. And while Derek sort of liked Sharpay, he's still very confused about his new feelings for Casey. I don't know if I've made that clear in the fic, but if not, tell me, and I'll try to fix it._

_Thank you so much for the great reviews. I'm glad to know that you guys like it, and that most of you enjoy the Gabpay too._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Life With Derek or HSM._


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The next week went good. Casey felt like she and Derek were actually really connecting the next couple of days. She let Dylan spend a lot of time with Sharpay and Gabriella, simply because he loved to, and she would be able to go to work without feeling guilty. Derek sometimes tagged along with them, but most times Gabriella forced him to go job-hunting since Casey told her to keep an eye one him. Sure, she actually kind of liked having Derek around now, but she didn't want to have him around without money from him. He would have to face his responsibilities sometime.

She couldn't concentrate at work a lot. She hated being there. She wanted to go out for an afternoon cup of coffee with Gabriella and Sharpay for once. She wanted them to meet Emily. She had spent time with them since Gabriella came, but she hadn't really talked that much with her old best friend. She really wanted to catch up more and just… be with her. Before she knew it the happy couple would be back in New Mexico, and what did she have to show of it? Nothing, she had been at work and let them spend time with Dylan. She had to change that. She just wasn't sure exactly how to do it.

She could always let Dylan be with Lizzie or Edwin. Or maybe even Marti and the CC dude. It wouldn't hurt. If he was with them, then she could arrange coffee with the girls. Casey bit her lip and pushed the court work she was reading through aside and grabbed her office phone. She hoped no one would call her while she did her own thing, but if they did call, she'd be able to hear them knocking.

After a pause to think, she quickly dialed Lizzie's number. If she had to choose one of her siblings to watch Dylan, Lizzie would be the best. Marti and CC would be too caught up in their own stuff, and Edwin… Well, while he was very sweet and responsible, she had a feeling that Dylan would just be too much of a wild child for him. Edwin had never been like that, and he probably wouldn't know how to handle it. Nah, Lizzie was the best choice, Casey was sure of that.

She smiled happily, when her younger sister picked up her phone. Casey just hoped she wasn't busy today.

"Hi, this is Lizzie."

"Hey Liz, it's me." Casey said as she picked up a pen. She awkwardly started drawing small hearts on a blank post-it. She really didn't want to pressure Lizzie into anything she didn't really want to, as she had done so many times in the past. But they had both grown up; she herself wasn't as pushy and demanding, and Lizzie knew when to say stop.

Lizzie seemed really happy to hear from her. But after all, they hadn't spoken since that fateful night where they went to dinner at their old house, "Casey!" Lizzie cheered, "Hi! What's up?"

Casey clicked her pen and decided to get right through it, "Are you doing anything right now? Well, for the rest of the day?"

Lizzie was quiet for a few seconds, "Weeeell…" she begun, and Casey feared she was going to say no, "I was going to laze in front of the TV all afternoon, I've been reading through some work, but ah… I'm sure that whatever you want me to do will be much more funny?"

Her voice was questionable and Casey couldn't help but chuckle, "Nothing goes by you, huh Liz?" she said, and took a breather, before she told her what was up, "Well, I just wanted to ask you if you could watch Dylan?"

"Sure." Lizzie quickly said, and Casey swore she heard relief in her voice. Maybe her sister had thought it would be much worse, whatever she wanted her to do, "I'd love to! It's much more fun anyway. We'll just take a walk around, I'll get my exercise then."

"Thank you, thank you so much Liz!" Casey said, and smiled widely. She knew Lizzie would be the woman for the job – she was the best sister anyone could ever ask for, "I really owe you. You're the best."

Lizzie laughed, "I'll be sure to remember that." She said, but then asked, "What are you doing anyway? Aren't you at work now?"

Casey sighed, a real big sigh, and turned around in her chair, so she could look out of the window at the busy street, "Yeah, I am." She said, and let her eyes follow a young couple as they walked hand in hand down the street; she wished that was her, "I ah…" she snapped out of it, "I have a half day, and I'm… I'm gonna go in a couple of hours." She would only do that if she could meet the girls, of course, "I'm gonna meet Gabriella and the girls. If you can watch Dylan of course."

"Oooh, the girls?" Lizzie curiously questioned. Her voice was giddy.

"Yeah, you remember Gabriella, right?" Casey asked her, and decided to make a long story short, "Well, she's here in town and she brought her girlfriend." She took a small breather and hoped Lizzie wouldn't question that part further, but luckily enough she didn't say a thing, "And Emily wants to meet them, so I figured we'd go out for coffee."

Lizzie was silent for a few seconds, and Casey figured she let the news sink in, "Oooo-kay." She got out, and Casey believed that she came to terms with it, "Fine, oh yes. Ehm… Do I pick Dylan up where?"

Casey loved her baby sister for not asking awkward questions, for only asking the right ones, "I'll give Gabriella your number. She and Sharpay actually have Dylan and they're somewhere. You can meet them before I'll meet them. Does that sound good?"

"Really?" Lizzie questioned, "Thank you Casey! It'll be nice to see Gabriella again. I better go take a shower or something, just so I'll be ready." She chuckled lightly, "I'll talk to you later, big sis."

Casey chuckled too, "Bye Liz." She mumbled, before she hung up the phone. She turned back around in her chair, and quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. It was one fifteen now. Maybe they could meet at two thirty. Casey checked her stack of papers, and decided that it would be alright for her to leave early.

Smiling satisfyingly to herself, she grabbed the phone again, and quickly dialed Gabriella's number. They were in for a girl's afternoon.

**--**

"So, Derek, what are your current status? Will you be able to do night shifts or do you have a family you need to spend time with?"

Derek studied David Gilmore's face for a few seconds, while he contemplated what to say. Sure, he didn't have a family, he didn't even have a dog he needed to spend time with, but for some reason he wanted to say that he did. He wanted to tell David all about Casey and Dylan and how they lived together and that he had to see Dylan at nights before the kid went to bed. But he also knew it would be a lie, and he didn't want to start his new job out on a lie; those things can get very ugly, he had experienced that before.

Derek shook his head, "No." he said, like it was nothing, "I don't. I live with my stepsister right now, so yeah… Whenever I can start, I'm sure she'll be happy to get rid of me."

Derek wasn't sure about that at all. He actually thought (or liked to think; he couldn't exactly tell the difference) that Casey didn't want him out of her apartment. He hoped that she liked having him there, because he felt as if their relationship had gotten so much closer and they were getting along better now. It was a weird feeling, and he didn't know why, but it felt closer and closer to that family he had always wanted. It was not the way he had expected it to come, but he hoped that they could build something up that might work. Not that he _liked _Casey like that, because… why would he?

David smiled warmly at Derek, "You seem just like the kind of guy we need. Most of our employees are such young kids, and they're not allowed on night shifts if something happens." He folded his hands in front of himself on the table, "Do you know a lot about films and film history?"

"I love films." Derek quickly said, and this really wasn't a lie. He did love movies. He loved making them, he loved watching them, he loved analyzing them. They had done all that when he studied it. And he knew a lot about film history; about Film Noir, Scratch-and-sniff and all the different periods of film history. He liked Alfred Hitchcock the best, though. There was just something about his movies. "I've studied it, and as you can see, I've worked for a small movie-making firm. I think I might be the man."

David nodded knowingly, "I think you might be too." He agreed, and then stood up from his seat, along with Derek, "We'll get back to you as soon as possible." He said, as they shook hands, "But… this looks very promising and I only have a few more interviews. I hope to see you soon, Derek."

"Same, same." Derek said and gave the man a small wave, as he left the office. He had a really good feeling about this interview. He actually believed that this was his best one to date. Sure, it wasn't exactly directing like he had always wanted, but renting movies and helping people in their search for one particular movie might not be all bad. He could eat candy and drink coffee all evening, while working. If people asked him about anything, he could impress them with his huge knowledge of the different directors, and they'd definitely rent everything he suggested.

When he walked out on the busy, sunny street he stuck his hands in his pockets and went down the sidewalk. This was a good day so far, and he hoped it would only get better. Of course he didn't have much to do, since Casey was at work, and Dylan was out with Sharpay and Gabriella again. He had been out with them pretty much every day this week. He seemed to like the two of them, and Derek couldn't blame the boy. Seriously, he had never met anyone like those two girls. He had thought Sharpay was weird enough, when it had only been her, but after Gabriella came, it was just banters after banters and weird conversations between the two of them. Derek found it amusing, and he could tell that Casey did too.

Derek sighed. Casey. Yeah, she was some of something. He wasn't quite sure how it really happened, but for some reason the two of them got along now. They actually made things work around the apartment. He was sure that his father and Nora would laugh if they ever found out. They had gone through some horrible years when him and Casey still lived home, only to realize now that they could actually make things work out just fine. Derek felt stupid too. He knew now why he had always fought with Casey – he hadn't bothered to get to know her and love her because she was her, and he got a feeling that there was another reason he had teased her too… he had actually liked her.

He felt so stupid for going through her diary and for reading that she liked him. He had actually taken pity on her, though it was so darn cute and that he'd have something against her to use whenever he liked. But for some reason he had never used it against her. He hadn't understood why, but he did now. And he was ready to kill himself when he knew he had to read her diary again. He saw where she had put it last Saturday when she had been reading her 'book'. But now he didn't want to read it to have something against her, but to know if perhaps she still felt for him as she did back then. If she did then… Then he wasn't quite sure what he would do, but at least he'd know if she liked him or not.

Derek didn't know what to do, so he just went back to the apartment. He could watch some TV; he had done his deed this day; he had gone to a successful job interview and there was nothing else to really do then. But it would be nice to be alone at the apartment too. He could hook up his Playstation to the TV and play for a bit. Yup, it was awhile since he had played, not since he lived on his own, so it would be great to do it again.

Derek hummed happily to himself as she went into the apartment building; he couldn't wait until Casey got home.

**--**

Casey had a feeling that Emily was somewhat regretting ever meeting Sharpay and Gabriella. Casey regretted introducing her friend to them. At times they could be really great and no trouble at all, but today they had been acting absolutely crazy. Casey got a slight feeling that this was an often behaviour for the two of them and for a minute she hated herself for letting Dylan spend so much time with them. But then again… what harm was it? They were fun – just what a boy his age wanted too.

Emily still looked a little scared, but Casey figured she would get over it. Sharpay had eaten three different cookies and a muffin, and Casey wondered how she stayed so skinny. Gabriella had warned her about that though; Sharpay was a human vacuum, she had said. Casey hadn't really believed her, because Sharpay hadn't eaten that much when she had been alone with her. But now Casey took that back.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed, and pushed her girlfriend in the side, much to the amusement of Casey and Emily, "Please stop inhaling your food. You can't absorb it via osmosis; that's only on the inside."

Sharpay gave Gabriella an odd look and let her half eaten cookie drop to the small plate she had, "Fine." She said, and leaned back in her chair, "But if I'm hungry before dinner I'm blaming you."

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief, "I'll take the chance." She informed them, before she turned to look at Emily, whose eyes were wide. She sort of looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Emily… Casey tells me you're getting married?"

"Yeah." Emily said, and glanced quickly at Sharpay, whose hand was sneaking across the table to get to her cookie again, before she glanced back at Gabriella, "To Casey's ex-boyfriend, actually. Sam. He's Derek's best friend."

"You dated Derek's best friend?" Gabriella questioned and turned to Casey, who had hoped to stay out of this conversation; she had too much fun watching Sharpay as she was almost by her cookie now, "And no, Sharpay!" Gabriella added, slamming her hand on top of the blonde's, "Don't think I can't see you, Blondie."

"But Bri!" Sharpay whined and ripped her hand back to herself, "I want the cookie."

Gabriella turned to look at her, with wide eyes, ignoring the question she just asked Casey. Casey was glad about that, she didn't want to get into this whole ordeal, since Gabriella knew much more about her and Derek than Sharpay and Emily did, so it was better to have that conversation another time. Now, she just breathlessly watched the weird couple across the table, she could tell Emily was doing the same.

"Shar…" Gabriella said, and Casey couldn't tell if she was annoyed or amused, because when she was like this, it could be either one, "I swear one day…" and then she cracked. A smile came upon her features and both Emily and Casey breathed a sigh of relief.

So did Sharpay as she snatched her cookie and stuffed it into her mouth. "One day what, sweetie?" she asked, with an innocent look across her face.

Gabriella shook her head, "I dunno," she said, and reached a hand out to grab Sharpay's, "you drive me crazy, Shar! Which bra are you wearing? The red one? Because it always makes you more hungry than the white ones do."

Casey didn't want to ask how a bra had anything to do with that, she figured it was some crazy Sharpay/Gabriella logic, and that was not to be questioned. She didn't really want to know it either… She was frightened.

"I am wearing the red one, thank you very much." Sharpay informed them all, like it was no big deal. Casey had honestly never shared such things with her female friends, and definitely not during a cup of coffee, "And you…" Sharpay continued, with a sneaky smile, "you're wearing the black one."

Gabriella looked genially surprised, "How do you do that?" she asked, her eyes still locked with Sharpay's, "Seriously?"

Sharpay smirked happily, "It's a gift." She replied, much to Emily's amusement, because she let out a low snort. Gabriella gave Sharpay a stern look, and the blonde shrugged, ready to admit the truth, "Well, no, actually I've just been watching your cleavage all afternoon and every time you leaned over I got a peek."

Gabriella removed her hand from the blonde's with an offended look across her face, "You're seriously too much, Sharpay!" she said, and Casey just had to agree with her. She felt a bit scared. The blonde had probably sneaked a peek at her cleavage too. Seriously… that was just too weird.

"I am?" Sharpay questioned and slowly sipped her hot chocolate. By the look they all gave her, she placed her cup on the table again and sighed, "Casey's wearing a strapless one and Emily's wearing pink." She revealed.

Emily quickly lifted out the neck of her shirt to check if it was right, and lifted her head again, an impressed look across her face, "Amazing," she said, "you're right."

Sharpay beamed, probably happy that someone appreciated her skill, but Casey crumpled in her seat. She _knew_ she was wearing a strapless one, but she wasn't going to come out and say it like Emily just did.

Gabriella placed a hand on Sharpay's forehead and pushed her backwards, and then she turned to look at Emily again, "Excuse her, she's just momentarily crazy." When she really listened to what she was saying, she had to add, "That happens a lot."

Emily laughed happily, and Casey had to admit that maybe her meeting the happy couple hadn't been such a bad idea, "It's okay." she said, "I think it's great."

"Thank you!" Sharpay said and pointed her hand in Emily's direction. Gabriella gave Sharpay a look though, and the blonde went back to her coffee with a finger in that direction. Casey chuckled, greatly amused.

Emily blinked, "Anyway, so, how are you girls enjoying Canada? How's the hotel?"

"Expensive." Sharpay mumbled.

"Hey, hey!" Gabriella said, and now hit her across the arm, "She doesn't meant that. Everything is paid for us. It's great. Not like we wouldn't be able to afford it anyway."

"It's still expensive!" Sharpay whined, and placed her cup back onto the table, "I'm just sayin'." She added, by the look Gabriella shot her, and Casey had to admit, that Gabriella shot Sharpay looks a lot.

"It would be nice to get out of town sometime." Casey sighed then, and sipped her black coffee, "I mean really out of town, y'know? If I were rich, I'd visit you guys."

"You should!" Gabriella said, and smiled at her old best friend, "And you should bring Derek and Dylan. And Emily, you should come too." Her eyes were warm and full of love and devotion, "You could even bring Lizzie, it was nice chatting to her earlier."

"Why don't I just bring my entire family?" Casey sarcastically suggested, with a sideways grin across her face, as she glanced at Emily, who couldn't help but crack a smile too. Casey seriously didn't mean it; she'd never bring her entire family to visit them. They would never have enough money to do such thing, but Sharpay seemed to have another opinion.

"Yes!" she said, a giddy look written across her face, "It would be so much fun. We could invite Troy, Gabriella's ex-boyfriend; him and Derek would get along great. No doubt!"

Gabriella almost rolled her eyes, "Shar babe, they'd fight constantly about hockey and basketball. And if all Case's siblings were there, it'd be disaster. _No doubt_!" she added, just to mock her girlfriend.

Sharpay hit her girlfriend across the arm and Casey feared for a second that they would really start fighting when Gabriella hit back, but it was only gentle and thirty seconds later, they were wrapped up in a kiss instead. She turned to Emily, glad that some real drama didn't unfold, and Emily seemed to appreciate that too.

"How do they make a relationship work?" Emily wondered aloud to Casey, with a half eye on the kissing girls.

Casey shrugged lamely and snatched one of Sharpay's not eaten cookies, "I have no idea. But I think they really love each other. They've been together since high school."

Emily chuckled lowly, "That doesn't even make sense. Not when you watch them interact."

Casey sighed deeply, "Maybe love doesn't really have to make sense." She said, and stuffed the chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.

**--**

**I know that that comment was not very nice to my best friend… I think I left Emily hanging for the entire afternoon. But she would never think that I was hinting Derek and I when I said that; never. And that was alright. Because Gabriella knowing is bad enough. When she and Sharpay bothered enough to breathe, our afternoon continued like before. I thought it was great. But of course Emily had to arrange another 'cup of coffee' with them. So we're going there on Tuesday… -sigh- Help me someone… help me, please. **

**--**

"Oh yeah, baby!" Derek cheered when he finished the level of Babe Raider he had been working on all day. It had been so tough to get there, and he had been rusty since he hadn't played for some time, but now he had finally done it! It felt great; now he really did have something to show from his day, "Oh yeah!" he sang and stood up from the chair, to do a little victory dance, "And who's the man? Oh yeah, Derek Venturi! De-rek! De-rek, oh yeah!"

"I could ask you what you're doing," a voice said from the door, and Derek turned around to find Lizzie standing there, with Dylan's left hand in her right one, "but then you'd have to tell me and…" she paused, "_Why _would I want that?"

Derek quickly reached for the remote and shut off the game, feeling just a tad embarrassed. It wasn't much though. Lizzie had caught him doing much, much worse things. He'd survive, "Hey Liz, hey Dyl!" he said instead and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he crossed the living room. "What's he doing with you?" he nodded towards Dylan, whose small hand was clutching a paper bag.

"Casey called." Lizzie said, as she let go of Dylan's hand so he could get his jacket off, "She was having this thingy with her friends. Gabriella and Sharpay met me, and then we went out for ice cream." She explained to him, before looking down at Dylan, "Can you untie your shoes yourself, kiddo?" she asked him.

He sadly shook his head, "No." he told her, and Lizzie was about to kneel down and help him, when Derek beat her to it.

He pulled at one end of the shoelace, a questionable look across his face, "You haven't learned yet, Dylan? But you're such a big boy!"

Lizzie snorted above him, but he chose to ignore it, as Dylan's excited eyes met his, "I know, but you promised to teach me." He said.

"I know," Derek said, even if hadn't exactly remembered, "but it's not the same. I promised to teach you how to tie your shoes." He shot Dylan a saying look, "This is untying them. There's a _huuuuge_ difference, Dyl."

Dylan sighed heavily, and Derek couldn't keep the smile off of his face, because he reminded him so much of Casey right that second, "Well, I can't do it." He said, "Can you teach me to someday also? Can ya'?"

Derek chuckled as he pulled both shoes off of Dylan's feet, "Of course, Dyl. We'll do it soon, I promise."

Dylan smiled widely and got off of the floor, "Thank you, Derek!" he said, and then turned to Lizzie, "And aunt Lizzie, thank you for today. It was fun."

Lizzie smiled warmly and ruffled his hair, "You're welcome. Say hi to your mom for me, will you?"

Dylan nodded and Derek stuffed his hands into his pockets again, as the kid flew into his room, the paper bag still in hand, "Don't worry, Lizzie, I can take care of him from now. Casey will probably be home soon."

Lizzie chuckled and opened the door to the hallway behind her, "Of course." She paused and raised an eyebrow in Derek's direction, "Hey… Casey did a good job, didn't she?"

Derek didn't follow her. He wanted to nod, because yeah, mostly Casey did do a good job. She did a good job with everything she did. There was no doubt that the answer to Lizzie's question was yes. But Derek was way too curious to pretend to know – he _had _to know, "What do you mean?"

Lizzie grinned, "With Dylan. She did a good job. He's so polite." She clutched the door handle tight, "And people say that single parents don't do as good job as married parents." She locked eyes with him again, "Dylan's an amazing kid. She did good."

"Sure." Derek mumbled, not really sure why they were talking about this now. Maybe it was something Lizzie had been thinking a lot about this day, otherwise he wouldn't know what brought it on. But it was also right. Dylan was an amazing kid.

"Anyway," Lizzie suddenly said, and zonked out of her trance-like-state, "I gotta run. Bye Derek." She went out of the apartment and shut the door behind her.

Derek couldn't feel weirder at this moment, but he shook it off. Lizzie was allowed to have her moments. It was evitable – especially with that sister. She had to be affected by Casey's weird ways. He kicked Dylan's one shoe slightly so it was closer to the wall and went into his bedroom, to see what the boy was up to. He stopped and leaned himself against the doorframe, to see him finish something up.

"What are you doing?" he softly asked.

"Derek!" Dylan exclaimed and blew air on some sort of paper, "I've got something for you." He told him and quickly grabbed what he had worked on, before he crossed his small room and stopped in front of Derek, "Lizzie helped me make it."

Now Derek's curiosity was peeked. Had Dylan made him something? That was honestly a surprise for him. He had no idea the boy liked him enough to actually make something for him, "What is it?" he asked him, now actually anticipating whatever the boy had done. It really warmed his heart.

Dylan smiled proudly at him as he held out a picture frame. Derek slowly picked it up and turned it over, only to find a picture of Dylan and Casey in it. It was only their faces, but they were hugging tightly. Casey was wearing a Santa's hat, so it was probably during Christmas. They both looked extremely happy. For a brief moment Derek wondered who had taken the picture and why he wasn't on it, but then Dylan spoke up.

"You like it?" he wanted to know.

The frame was decorated, and that was probably what Dylan had really done. There was a lot of glitter and drawings on the wooden frame, along with some sort of beading. Derek chuckled lowly; this really felt good, "I love it." He said, and nodded to Dylan, who now smiled even brighter, before he rushed out of the room.

Derek couldn't move out of the place. He felt weird. He didn't know what it was, but seeing that picture was just… It made him feel all sort of things. But mostly he couldn't help but love that Dylan thought about him, and cared enough to make something and to hear his opinion. Was this what being a parent was like? If it was, then Derek knew for sure that he had to have children. He wanted a kid like Dylan. He was amazing, like Lizzie had said.

"Derek!?" Dylan yelled from the living room, "You coming!? _Hannah Montana_'s on!"

Derek laughed to himself and turned around to go join the boy. The frame was tugged in his hand. He would never let it go, he loved it so much already, he really did.

He hadn't lied.

* * *

_Soo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if there wasn't anything Dasey-related. But I did bring some Gabpay in this, so I hope that was okay. I'm really sorry I'm not quicker with updates, but I just… I'm just slow. Haha ;b_

_And the different film periods, I could have gone on forever. I'm a nerd like that too, and I just got top grade for my exam in it, so yeah. I just thought I'd add a bit of my knowledge; it always feels good to share, y'know?_

_I appreciate your reviews so much; they really make my day. So thank you!_

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own Life With Derek or HSM. _


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Casey couldn't believe she was doing this again. Sure, last week their afternoon cup of coffee had gone somewhat well; Sharpay and Gabriella had acted almost normal (as normal as you get with those two), and Emily had really seemed to like them and to enjoy herself. But Casey still hoped that they would be acting a bit more normal today. Lizzie was coming too and she didn't want her baby sister to be emotionally scarred for life; it was the worst thing that could happen.

Marti and CC had picked Dylan up for the day already before Casey left for work. They said they had a lot of different ideas about what to do today, so Casey figured that at least Dylan wouldn't be bored. Marti had had blue hair this morning; yet another colour to add to her look. Derek had been amused, but Casey definitely didn't find it funny – when would that girl grow up? She would never be taken seriously as a lawyer if she looked like that. Casey hated to think that way, but it was the truth.

Casey had worked hard today because she knew she had to; she would end up getting fired if she didn't do any work, and so far she had really done nothing. But today she was determined to read through all the papers at her desk, and she had managed to do so, and still leave in time for their coffee date. She therefore felt good about herself when she sat down with Lizzie and Emily at their chosen place to wait for Gabriella and Sharpay. The two weirdoes had been around town yet again; Gabriella had said something about shopping, and Casey had a feeling that Sharpay was a shop 'til you drop kind of woman.

"Maybe we should just order for them?" Emily suggested, as she looked into the menu, "I mean… how tough can it be, right? Gabriella wants whatever coffee we're having and Sharpay she… she probably wants a thousandth cookies and a hot chocolate."

Casey snorted, "Yeah, of course she does." She flipped her phone shut after she read Gabriella's recent text message, "They'll be here within ten minutes, so let's just do that." she eyed Lizzie with a glint in her eye, "I'll have an ice coffee, what about you Liz?"

Lizzie looked quite uncomfortable as she gave Casey a small smile, "I'm not really that much of a coffee drinker, Case." She said, but then added, "I'll have some tea but I really want some sort of cake with vanilla in it."

Casey locked eyes with her; that was kind of weird. Usually Lizzie loved coffee and suddenly now she didn't?, "That doesn't even make sense, Liz." She said, "Why did you even come here if you don't want coffee?"

Lizzie shrugged slightly, "Because I wanted to see you." she said, and then continued, "And I wanted to see the others. I have something important to tell you too."

Now Casey was interested. What was it with Lizzie? She had been acting so different from her usual self. This made Casey very confused, but she figured she'd know all about it now, since Lizzie said they had to talk, "Oh okay… What is it then?" Casey asked, and she could tell that Emily was ready to hear the newest gossip too.

"Later Case." Lizzie said, a saying look edged across her face, and Casey nodded firmly. This was probably something for only a big sister to hear, therefore Emily shouldn't be there. Lizzie smiled warmly at them, "Why don't I go up and find something, alright?"

Emily smiled to her, "Sure, thanks Lizzie." She said, and handed the menu to Lizzie so she would have something to look in up there if necessary. Lizzie left and Emily turned to her best friend, "What was that about?" she questioned.

Casey bit her lip; she was worried about her sister. It was probably nothing, but Lizzie never used to act like this. Maybe it was big. Maybe something had happened at work or something. She didn't get a very good vibe from her sister about this, "I don't know." she said, "It's weird."

"You tell me." Emily said, worry flickering in her eyes too.

"Hey guys!"

The two of them looked up to find Gabriella and Sharpay standing there. They were both loaded with shopping bags, but somehow still managed to hold hands. Casey let her eyes wander to Gabriella, who had a yellow piece of paper on her forehead.

"Hey…" Emily said, and Casey could tell that her eyes were focused on that piece of paper too.

Sharpay took one of the empty chairs and placed her bags all around her, "Where's Lizzie?" she questioned, but they didn't need to answer, she saw her at the counter, and smiled at them, before saying, "I bought the cutest pair of shoes. You're totally gonna have to see them. They're red, they have a little heel and some sort of beating on the side of them. They're adorable."

Casey chuckled, "Sure, sure, just find them." She said, and then turned back to Gabriella, who had taken a seat too. Casey reached a hand out and grabbed her chin to turn her head, so she could see what was on that sticker Gabriella had on her face. "What eh…" her eyes locked with Gabriella's, "What's this about?"

Gabriella groaned, "I have a 'Property of Sharpay Evans'-sticker on my forehead, don't I?" she wanted to know.

Casey nodded, "Pretty much." She replied, before she ripped it off and turned her hand around so Gabriella could see it, "What's it about, Gabby?" she asked, even if she was frightened to know. It was probably another of Gabriella and Sharpay's weird ideas. She was too curious to let the opportunity pass without asking, so that was why she took the risk.

Gabriella took the sticker off of Casey's hand and crumbled it between her fingers. "This guy sort of made a pass on me in this shop." She explained, and Casey knew now, that this wouldn't end too good; a lovesick dude, a beautiful Gabriella and a very jealous Sharpay were not a good match, "He started to ask me for my phone number, and then so Sharpay came up to me and gave me a kiss for show."

Sharpay shot Gabriella a firm look, "There was _no show_!" she objected, with a shake of her blonde mane, "I just did what I usually do; I kiss my girlfriend and so what?"

Emily snorted and Casey rolled her eyes; typical, typical Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella smiled warmly at her girlfriend; Casey believed that she probably found it cute how protective Sharpay was – she knew she would have been flattered had it been her boyfriend to do such thing, "Sure, sure honey," Gabriella smiled, "that was typical. But then when we got outside again," Gabriella continued, and turned back to Casey, "she wrote something on a piece of paper and put it on my forehead. I wasn't allowed to see what it said." she sighed, "Doesn't matter, I'm used to it anyway."

Sharpay gave her a funny look; mouth open and one eyebrow arched, "I do not do it that often!" she whined, and then turned to Casey and Emily to explain herself, "I just want people to know that they might as well forget it; she's taken, she's mine."

"With a 'Property of Sharpay Evans'-sticker?" Casey asked, and Sharpay nodded to confirm, "That's how you do that?"

Sharpay seemed very proud of herself, "And it always works." She said, and then pushed her chair back to stand up, "Anyway, I'm gonna go help Lizzie with the coffees. I hope she ordered hot chocolate for me."

And then she was gone.

Casey and Emily turned to Gabriella with weird looks across their faces. Casey knew this was just typical Sharpay, but that blonde girl was just too weird at times. Gabriella offered them a stern look, "No comments." She said, and grabbed the nearest menu to do something other than look at them, "No comments about my girlfriend."

"No." Casey said, and shook her head.

"Not one." Emily added and pretended to zip her mouth.

**--**

**I think it's weird… I mean, **_**Sharpay's**_** weird, but Gabriella really loves her. What they have is so… natural. They just click. I still wonder if I'll ever have that. Or if I'm going to have to settle for second best. I don't want that, I always had this perfect dream of what my life would be like… I've almost accomplished nothing of that dream. What I've got though, is amazing, Dylan is amazing. But I still want The One to show up. And it would be good if he did it right about now… The One is.. Is funny, charming, good with Dylan, he keeps me on my feet, we argue, but love each other, he's good looking, has amazing hair and eyes… He's my stepbrother. –pause- Derek Venturi. I am starting to think that you might just be **_**The One**_**.**

**--**

"Hey, thanks for taking me with you, big bro." Edwin said, as he leaned back in the passenger seat of Casey's car. She had let Derek borrow it for the day since he was going out to visit their parents. George and Nora were making a few rearrangements in their house; they didn't need all the rooms for their kids anymore, so they were changing some of them. Derek and Edwin had promised to help, so they were on their way out there now.

Derek glanced quickly at his little brother, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Edwin would probably never change; there was just something about him, "Of course, Edwin, if I didn't take you, I'd have to help George and Nora alone. What's the fun about that? No one to boss around! I really don't do that." he said, as he made a left turn; they were almost there.

Edwin groaned, "Aw man!" he said, "And here I thought you were really changing for the better after living with Casey and Dylan. I know I haven't spoken much to either of you, but I had hoped that she would influence you just a bit."

Derek chuckled, "Hey don't worry." He said, and turned his head briefly to give Edwin a reassuring smile, "She did." He told him, before he turned his head again.

Edwin nodded and became silent, while Derek focused on his driving. Casey really had changed him a bit; he had never thought he would find himself there. He knew he like Casey more than he should. They had never been stepsiblings, _never_. They had probably always been something more, he just hadn't seen it. And now he was slowly starting to fall for her… It was horrible, even in his own ears. He wasn't like that! He was Derek Venturi, he had never been one of commitment. But he had always had that dream… and he became more and more convinced that Casey and Dylan were a part of that dream. He just wasn't totally sure what to do about it. He hadn't actually been in love before. Sure, there had been Kendra and Sally – but it had never been like this.

He would have to consult someone about this.

Derek glanced to the side where Edwin was texting someone on his phone. Maybe now was the time. Sure, Edwin was like the rest of the Venturis; a bit of a player and had dated a lot of girls, but… He had been in love, and he was smarter than Derek himself was, so perhaps he would know, "Hey Edweirdo…" Derek started.

Edwin looked up from his cell phone, questions edged in his eyes, "What?" he wanted to know.

Derek drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, contemplating over how to really phrase this; there was no other way than just jump into it, "You've been… you've been in love, haven't you?"

Edwin clasped his phone shut and looked at Derek with shock across his face. Derek knew why; the poor guy had never thought he'd hear such words from his own brother, "Sure I have." The younger Venturi said, "Buuut why are you asking me this?"

Derek bit his lip just as he made another turn, "I ah…" he sighed deeply, "I just wanted to know, Ed. I'm curious, if you really wanna know."

Edwin snorted. Derek could hear himself; he didn't sound very believable, so he would have snorted in disbelief too, "Alright…" Edwin said, his voice light and cheery as always, "I just really have one question for you then."

"And what's that?" Derek quickly asked.

"What's her name?" Edwin quickly said, and it was out of his mouth so quickly, Derek almost thought he had heard wrong. How could it possibly be? How could Edwin just read him like that? Sure, they were brothers and they knew a lot of stuff about each other, but Derek would have liked to believe that Edwin hadn't been able to figure this out.

He was Derek Venturi for Christ's sake. He didn't fall in love! And yet… Edwin knew exactly what was up with him.

"Hel-_**LO**_!?" Edwin said, his brown eyes wide. He was not-so-patiently waiting for an answer, "Aren't you going to tell me what her name is or do I really have to guess?"

Derek sighed heavily. He hated to admit this, but… What help was it to ask Edwin if he wouldn't even be honest with him? There was no use. And Edwin weren't going to look down on him… was he? But what if he did? He didn't want his brother to stop looking up to him. He had done that since they were kids. And Derek had always loved that. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Edwin ever looked down on him.

"I'm not in love with anyone, Ed!" Derek quickly said and nudged him in the side with one hand, "I was asking for one of my friends. He's desperately in love with this chick, but she has a kid." He chuckled to prove to Edwin that he found it absolutely ridiculous even if it pained him that he couldn't admit it; he had a hard time dealing with that, "He doesn't know what to do. I promised to ask around."

Edwin didn't look totally convinced, but he seemed to give up on it for now, "Well, I don't know, bro." He said, and shrugged his shoulders lightly, as he flipped his phone open again, since it had just vibrated, "Tell him to figure it out on his own. If she's great, the chick, then it'll probably be worth it."

Derek bit his lip, just as he turned down the street where their old house was, "Mhm, maybe you're right…" he whispered, as he thought it over; Casey was great. And so was Dylan, really. What was the problem, then? There wasn't really a problem, was there…?

"But hey!" Edwin said, not looking up from the display, where he was texting rapidly, "Maybe you could ask Dad. He fell in love with Nora and she had two kids…" he paused, when he realized his suggestion wasn't exactly usable, "Well of course Dad had kids too…" he shrugged again, "You're going to have to figure this out on your own, dude."

Derek turned off the engine and turned to look at Edwin again, "Yeah, you weren't much help." He said, before he got out of the car, and hurried inside the house without knocking. Edwin yelled frantically behind him that this was not his territory, and that he couldn't help it; he didn't have any kids, how would he know!?, he exclaimed, much to Derek's amusement.

"Dad! Nora!" Derek hollered as he kicked off his shoes. There was a nice smell of baked goods streaming from the kitchen and Derek figured Nora might have baked her famous brownies.

"Derek!" Nora said and entered the living room. She was covered in flour and chocolate, so she gave Derek a light hug so she wouldn't mess his clothes up (though Derek didn't see the point; they were here to work anyway, weren't they?), "Edwin, hi there." She told him, as he closed the door behind himself. He got an air hug too.

Edwin sniffed the air as well, "Yum, something smells good."

"I made brownies." Nora proudly said, but then she got a disappointed look on her face, "Didn't you bring Casey and Lizzie? Wow, then I made way too many brownies."

Derek stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets as they went into the kitchen, where a plate of still warm cookies were on the counter, "They had a thing with Emily or something… They say hi though." He immediately grabbed a brownie and took a bite; the chocolate melted on his tongue; it tasted awesome, "And with uh… Sharpay and Gabriella too."

"Oh, those two are such sweethearts!" Nora said, and found glasses and milk to them, to have something to help the brownies down with, "They got some of these the other day too. When we had coffee together."

Edwin didn't reply, he was busy with his brownie.

Derek smirked, "Sharpay would have eaten a bunch of these." He informed his stepmother, as he took a huge gulp of milk.

Nora got a weird look across her face, "Yeah…" she said, and played with a loose hem on the apron she wore, "She did eat a lot of them when they were out here. I remembered I kept wondering how such a tiny person could eat that much."

Derek chuckled; he could understand Nora. Sharpay didn't exactly look like the kind of person to eat so much. She looked like one of those girls who constantly worried about her weight and ate nothing but green salad. But she wasn't like that. The day the two of them were out with Dylan she had eaten a huuuuge ice cream with whipped cream and _everything_, "Nora," he said, and wrapped an arm around his stepmother, "I've been wondering about that too."

Nora chuckled, and awkwardly pushed him away from her, "Hey, when you're done here, you really should go help George." She told him, with an arched eyebrow, "He's painting Casey's old room right now, and you guys are moving onto yours after, Derek."

"My-my room?" he breathlessly asked, as he put on a face to Nora, "My mansion? The place I spent the most precious years of my life? You're actually…" he was afraid to say it, "You're actually _ruining_ it!?"

Edwin pushed him off of the chair, "Stop being such a wuss." He said, before he grabbed another cookie and left to go upstairs.

Derek groaned and got off of the floor to look at Nora with a sad face.

She pointed upwards, "You heard the man." She just said.

Derek sighed heavily. He knew what he had to do.

**--**

Coffee was okay, but not _too_ good. Lizzie was quietly drinking her tea and Casey was getting worried. It wasn't like her sister to be like this. She could tell that something was definitely up with Lizzie and she had to know what it was. It was her job as a big sister to help her little sister. And she found it frustrating that Lizzie hadn't told her what it was yet. She always used to come to her for advice, and now suddenly she just didn't. Casey knew they hadn't been as close as they used to, but they had both been busy with their lives.

Emily was chatting happily away with Sharpay. She had showed off her new shoes and a bunch of the clothes she had brought and she and Emily really seemed to click. Casey herself and Gabriella had talked about this and that all afternoon, but their latest subject had been Dylan and families and all that stuff. The next question Gabriella asked though, completely startled Casey; she hadn't thought Gabriella would even want to know.

"I meant to ask you…" Gabriella said, with that cute smile that everybody loved, "What happened to Dylan's father? You never really told me much about him and why you split up. You always said you would…" she trailed off, before she finished, "but you never did?"

"Oh…" Casey said, and awkwardly looked to the small plate that had held a blueberry muffin, "I ah… sure." This was hard for her to talk about, but she really wanted to tell Gabriella when the Latina wanted to know so badly; there was not point in hiding it, "Chris was one of Derek's friends. From film school. They met there, and… Derek introduced me to him."

Gabriella nodded, and Casey could tell by the look on her face that she was a bit concerned by this. It probably worried her that Derek had introduced them to each other, because some of Derek's friends were very questionable. And Casey wanted to tell her that she was right to be concerned; Chris definitely hadn't been all good.

"Chris didn't do too good in school." Casey continued, and looked up at Gabriella. It actually felt pretty good to reveal all this to her best friend. Right now she wondered why she had never told her. Maybe it was because those things always were better to say face to face, "Actually, he dropped out after about two years. I was still in school, but I loved the fool. He started to work instead. It was a shitty job as a waiter, but I believed he would make it big."

Gabriella reached a hand across the table and gently laid it on top of Casey's.

"He suddenly got money, though." Casey said, and this was the part that really killed her. She felt so stupid that she hadn't noticed. She was probably blinded by love, that was what Lizzie and her mother had told her after she broke it off. But shouldn't she have questioned how he suddenly was able to buy her expensive gifts and take her out to dinner almost every night? She knew she should have, but it was too late to change now, "Later I found out that he had started to deal drugs for one of his friends." Gabriella gave her a concerned look, and Casey smiled, "He wasn't on drugs himself, I know that for sure, but… he made good money out of it."

Gabriella's forehead was full of worry-lines, and she took in a deep breath, "Why did you break up?"

Casey sighed deeply, "I knew I was pregnant, but when I found out what he did, I told him he had to stop or I would leave him." She closed her eyes for a second as she was reminded by everything that went on that night, "He told me he couldn't. He said that it was the only way for him to be able to provide for me. He didn't know about the baby, and I said to him that I could provide for myself. We had a huge fight about it."

Gabriella nodded understandingly and Casey grasped her hand tightly. She was grateful to have a friend that was so understanding. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Lizzie left the table, but she figured it was only to go to the bathroom.

Casey shrugged then, "I told him to get out of my apartment and he did. I guess he knew it was really over." She paused, "Derek felt really bad about it, and I cried my eyes out that evening. Then… the next morning we got the message from one of Derek's other friends. Chris had… he'd hit someone with his car. It wasn't on purpose or anything, but… the man died."

Gabriella gasped, and Casey knew she was really moved by this too. She herself had small tears in her eyes. So many years after it still hurt her to talk or even think about this. That was why she almost never did. Not even with Derek or with Dylan. "What happened then?" Gabriella wanted to know.

"There was this whole court thing, and… and he got sent to jail. For two years." Casey finished and pulled her hand out of Gabriella's to grab her napkin. She slowly dried her eyes, even if no tears were running, but she did it just to make sure. She let her hands fall again and locked eyes with the other woman, "Some way he knew about Dylan and I didn't have the heart to not let him see him. Dylan wanted a father too, you know?"

Gabriella nodded again and offered Casey an understanding smile.

"Sooo…" Casey trailed off as she got to the end of her story, "Dylan was with him sometimes. He still is. It's not much, actually. I don't like to let him go there alone, and I actually don't think Chris is very interested in him. But sometimes they're together."

Casey took her coffee cup and tried to get the last coffee out of it, but it was already empty, so she placed it on the table again with a shrug. She really didn't want Dylan to spend time with Chris. She feared he was bad influence and that Dylan would end up just like him. For her it would be better if he never saw his father at all. But then again… a couple of times a year wasn't too bad, she figured.

"And that's it." she finished, "That's my boring story."

Gabriella leaned across the table and softly wrapped her arms around Casey, pulling her childhood best friend into a deep hug, "Aw, Case, I'm so sorry…" she whispered, and rubbed her back reassuringly, "I'm sorry it was like that. But we love you, you know that…" she pulled back again, a smile across her warm face, "If you ever need to talk you know I…"

"You're always there." Casey finished, a glint in her blue eyes. She smiled warmly at Gabriella too. She knew she would always be there. Day or night. She'd get on the first plane from Albuquerque if Casey ever needed her.

Sharpay interrupted their mushy moment, "Hey, what's going on between you two?" she asked them, and Gabriella pulled back completely, sitting down in her chair, "You trying to steal my girlfriend, Case?"

Casey rolled her eyes at Sharpay's stupid comment, "Sure Sharpay, I've turned gay overnight." She shot back, and Emily chuckled next to her.

Gabriella bent down to look in her purse for something, while she spoke, "We're actually having hot sex behind your back, Payday." She said, and briefly looked up at her, a glint in her brown eyes, "It's amazing."

Sharpay's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and she crossed her arms across her chest, while Gabriella kept on digging through her purse, "I can't believe you two. Please tell me you didn't do it on the kitchen table, you _know_ it's our spot, Bri."

Emily started to chuckle again, "You're too weird!" she said, and Sharpay quickly starting giggling too as she flipped her blonde mane behind her back.

Just then Lizzie came back to the table, looking somewhat pale, and Casey reached a hand out to grab her arm, "Are you okay, Liz?" she asked her. She was really concerned now; Lizzie didn't look too good.

She swallowed loudly, "I need to speak with you, Case." She whispered, and leaned herself up against Casey's chair, "I really do…"

"Hey, Sharpay, do you have a tampon?" Gabriella closed her purse, and drew all attention towards her – also Casey's, even if it should have been on Lizzie, "I'm out and I feel weird."

Sharpay handed Gabriella her purse with a smile, "It's in there somewhere." She informed her girlfriend, before she went back to Emily so they could continue their conversation.

Casey turned to Lizzie again, a half eye on Gabriella as she digged through Sharpay's sparkly purse. If Sharpay didn't have one, she knew she had one in her purse.

"Can we speak soon?" Lizzie said, and hated that Casey wasn't paying better attention to her. She was more focused on Gabriella again now.

"Sure…" she mumbled, as she reached for her own purse, to find that tampon.

"Like _now_?" Lizzie suggested, getting seriously annoyed.

Casey glanced quickly at her, "Oh, I'm sorry Lizzie, sure, we'll go outside or-"

"What is _**this**_!?"

They all turned to find Gabriella with her jaw open, Sharpay's purse in her lap and a pink, velvet box in her hands. She was gazing down at it, her eyes glistening. She looked up at Sharpay, a small smile on her face, "Sharpay…" she whispered.

Sharpay suddenly got pale and reached for the small box, but Gabriella held it out of her reach; using her right arm, when Sharpay sat to her left, "Damn!" the blonde cursed and gave up.

"Sharpay, is this what I think it is?" Gabriella questioned and pulled the box back in, flicking it open with a finger. There was no doubt what it held; even Casey was captivated by it – she had unintentionally forgotten all about Lizzie, even if she didn't mean to. Inside the pink box was a huge ring, and Casey was sure that it was meant to be a surprise for Gabriella, when Sharpay had thought to probably pop the question.

Sharpay quickly snatched the open box out of Gabriella's hands and snapped it shut, "You weren't supposed to find it, I forgot it put it in there." The blonde explained, her brown eyes wide, "I bought it before you arrived here. I didn't want to let it be at the hotel when I was out, so I just carried it around. I'm sorry."

Casey could tell that Gabriella wasn't sure about what to say. The Latina was searching for words, which was very unusual for her; she always knew what to say, "Is… ah, is…Is that an- an engage…ment _ring_?" she finally got out, and hadn't this moment been full of love and confusion, Casey was surely have laughed.

Sharpay sighed deeply and opened the box again. She placed it on the table in front of Gabriella and smiled at her, "Yeah, it is." She said and before any of them knew what had happened, the blonde girl had slid off of her chair and Casey found herself gaping; was she witnessing a real proposal right now? That was so amazing! She had always dreamt of seeing such a beautiful thing.

"Sharpay…" Gabriella said, her voice was quivering. She knew what was happening too, and Casey knew that she hadn't ever been happier, "Shar…" she stopped and brushed a run-away tear away from her cheek.

Sharpay took in a deep breath and reached a hand up to take Gabriella's, "Gabriella Montez," she said, and looked up at the Latina with eyes so full of love, Casey had never seen anything like it, "I really want you to marry me. Just… please say yes?" she chuckled lowly at the end and watched Gabriella with hopeful eyes.

Gabriella chuckled too and lifted Sharpay's hand up to plant a soft kiss on it, "Yes, of course yes." she whispered, and a smile broke out on Sharpay's face, "I really want me to marry you too!"

Sharpay squealed happily and got off of her knee. She pulled Gabriella in for a deep hug and kissed her several times all over the face. Emily was clapping of joy right next to her, and Casey felt herself laughing happily too. She couldn't believe that those two were getting married now. It was about time, of course, but how amazing was it? Their love was so real and pure, and once again Casey longed to have that.

She sprang out of her chair and went around the table to hug the happy couple too, to wish them congratulations. She had forgotten everything about her baby sister, and it definitely wasn't her intention. But Lizzie looked sadly at her sister as she hugged the two other girls. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell her today. She wondered if she _ever_ would.

Grabbing her purse from the table, Lizzie hurried out of the café.

* * *

_So this chapter was rather long, but I got some great things across here. I hope you liked everything in it, and that you didn't mind the mayor Gabpay event in this. There will be more Nora and George in the next chapter, and of course the whole deal with Lizzie will be solved soon (not necessarily next chapter, I haven't totally figured out where to put it yet)._

_Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I'd love it if you dropped off another one ;b _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own LWD or HSM. _


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight **

Derek felt really happy when him, Casey, Edwin and Lizzie made their towards their old house that Saturday. He had already heard from that job, and he would be starting on Monday. He hadn't told Casey yet though, for some reason he really didn't want to. He was afraid than when he really started earning money she would throw him out, tell him to live on his own. And while he might not have wanted to live with her and Dylan to begin with, he had come to quite like it. He didn't want to move away from them, so he would try to keep his news to himself for as long as possible. It wasn't because he wanted Casey to pay for everything like she had done so far, but he had no idea how to come around this without actually admitting to her that he liked being there with them.

He would have to figure out how to do that. He didn't want to think too much about it now, anyway. Casey sat in the passenger seat with her eyes closed. Lizzie and Edwin were in the back and they chatted away happily about this and that. This was the first day they could all be there at once since the other three had work almost everyday. Nora and George had been thrilled to hear they were coming. Marti and CC were both busy though, but that surprised no one.

"Where's Dylan, anyway?" Edwin wanted to know. He stuck his head up between the two front seats and gave Casey a questionable look.

She offered him a small smile and opened her eyes, "He's with Sharpay and Gabriella… again." She paused, and let out a small laugh, "I swear, I haven't had this much time to myself since I _had _him."

"Well, that's good, right?" Lizzie chipped in. Her voice was high and Derek looked at her through the rear-view mirror. She had been acting weird every time he had seen her these past days.

Casey raised an eyebrow and stared straight ahead again, "Sure… I sort of miss him, though. I know they only think they help me when they do this, and it's nice for Dylan to experience something else for a change, but… It's still weird."

Derek glanced softly at her. He found it weird too. Gabriella and Sharpay had been in Canada for about three weeks now. Didn't they have work too? Didn't they have stuff they needed to do? He liked them both, of course, but it was weird. "I know what you mean. When will they leave anyway? Don't they have… work?"

Casey chuckled, "I asked them yesterday." She told them, and shook her head softly, "They both work for Sharpay's father, so apparently they can be away for as long as they want. It's not exactly what they want to do, and it's only half time. Sharpay has this community theatre too, but it's closed during the summer." She sighed, "They're both awesome singers. And they dance too."

"Oh really?" Edwin asked and seemed to light up at that idea, "Together?"

Lizzie hit him on the back of his head, and pulled him back to the seat by his shirt, "No, you freak. They dance hip-hop." She informed him, before she turned her head to the side again, and started out the window.

Casey sighed and turned her head slightly to study Lizzie too. Derek knew she was worried about her sister also. Something had happened between them and Lizzie had been mad at Casey these past couple of days. It made Casey sad too, so he had decided to talk to Lizzie today when he got the chance. There was no way he would let this continue on. He cared too much about his family to see them like this. And he really wanted to know what was up with Lizzie.

"Aaand…" he said, when he parked the car by the curb in front of their house, "We're here losers." He informed them and pulled the key out of the ignition. He handed it to Casey who took it and immediately got out of the car. The other three followed her and they all hurried inside.

There was a tension between them, but Derek hoped that Nora wouldn't be able to tell. It would only confuse her, and this was about her and George and what they wanted to have done in their house. They shouldn't worry her for no reason at all. It was better that she didn't know.

"Hey guys!" Nora exclaimed, and happily hugged each of them tight, "I'm so glad you're all out here. It's been awhile." She paused and smiled happily, "Of course not with Derek and Edwin, but Lizzie and Casey! I haven't seen you two in ages."

Casey smiled warmly at her mother, "Sorry Mom, we've both been busy, I think."

"Yeah," Lizzie said, a sharp tone in her voice, as she shot a dagger in Casey's direction, "some have been very busy. Too busy to even listen to their sisters."

Casey didn't reply and Nora's eyes shot back and forth between her girls for a few seconds, until Derek decided to step in; he didn't want to listen to this. There was just no way he would let those two sisters hate each other. He'd have to figure out how to go about this. But for right now, it was better to get started on the painting.

"Hey," he said, and placed an arm around Lizzie, "chill down, you two. Why don't I go help George, and you Liz, you can help Nora, while Casey and Edwin takes Marti's old room?" he suggested, thinking that this actually might work. His plan was also to talk to his father alone about… Casey, and then… then maybe Lizzie would have a nice talk with her mother too, since apparently her and Casey was not supposed to be together right now – it'd end in disaster.

Casey nodded, "For once you say something clever." She just said, before she turned around on her heel, and went up the stairs.

Derek smirked and bit back his insult, before the rest of them followed suit. He could hear his father work down the hallway so he just stepped inside. He was all dressed and ready to paint, so it was just about getting started, "Hi Dad." He said, and patted George manly on the back, "What's up?"

"G-Vent is working this paint." George informed his son. He had a headband around his still rather long hair, and his clothes was covered in paint. But he looked really happy and about, Derek had to admit that. If only he had something to be that happy about when he was his father's age. He wished he did.

Derek laughed and grabbed a brush immediately. He figured he could start in all the corners and the by the windows, the ceiling, the floor and the door. He kneeled down and dipped the brush in the paint, "What is going to be in here anyway?" he asked his father, while the both of them worked.

George laughed, "Your stepmother is crazy, Derek." He said, and stopped painting briefly to look at his son, "She wants this room, since it's the smallest, to be a sowing-room. She can't sow, but God knows she's gonna try."

Derek feared for his future Christmas and birthday presents. If Nora started sowing now, they would all end up with homemade stuff. He made a face, "Yeah, she really is crazy." He said. Nora was really ditzy, and Derek knew that was where Casey got her craziness from too, but she was such an amazing person also. She was all smiles and she wanted what was best for all of them. It had taken some time for him to get used to having a mother there; he had hated her for invading their bachelor pad, but seriously… he couldn't have asked for a better stepmother. She didn't exist.

George paused again and brushed a run-away hair away from his eyes, which caused it to turn grey because of his paint-covered fingers, "But I love her." He said, and continued on again, in a fast phase.

Derek couldn't have asked for a better cue. It was the perfect moment to ask his father about love and all those things he wanted to know about it. He could just casually throw it in now, without sounding weird; it'd be like he was just interested in his father's life, because even if that was weird, him asking love-questions would have been weirder. "Hey Dad…" he slowly begun, his eyes focused on the doorframe, so he didn't hit it with a drop of paint, "how did you know that Nora was the one? I mean… how did you fall in love with her?"

George sighed, and Derek could feel that maybe a longer explanation would come up now. "I don't know…" the older man begun, still painting too. Derek figured that I might be easier for them to have this conversation like that, without looking at each other, "At first I thought your mother was the one. I really did, Derek, but… then when I met Nora later, I knew that what I had with her wasn't like that. I was wrong, you can be wrong about these things, y'know. But then again, I also knew that I wasn't wrong about Nora." He paused, "Does that even make sense?"

Derek didn't reply instantly. He let his father's word sink in and he chewed them for awhile; thought them over. He had a feeling that Casey might possibly, maybe be… the one. For him. But… if his father's words were right, then he could be wrong. But how many times can one person be wrong? Casey had already tried. She had tried with Chris and they had had a child! She had been wrong there. If she ever got together with him, he was sure she would know he was the one. Did that mean he wasn't wrong? Was Casey his one?

"Derek?" George questioned, but he still didn't turn to look at him.

Derek snapped out of it, "It makes sense, Dad." He reassured his father, and smiled to himself. Maybe it was only because he was in love too and could relate to everything, and that was why it made sense. Or maybe it just made sense because his father was a good teller, and he wasn't in love at all?

"It didn't even bother me that she had two children." George continued, like it was no big deal. Maybe he felt good about telling this to someone?, "I knew it would be easy since we would have five kids in the house. But I was also in love, and I knew I shouldn't give up. And I really think that Lizzie and Casey were a blessing. It was nice to have them there. Kids are nice, Derek." He said, and now came the words of wisdom. Holding out his brush, George was still talking to the wall, "If you ever fall for a woman with kids, Derek, you shouldn't run or see it as a burden like so many other men would. You should take on the challenge. You would get more than what you wanted in the first place, but it's really worth it."

It wasn't often his father got like this, but Derek had to admit that it was a nice change. His father could get pretty nostalgic and be somewhat smart when he wanted to. And without knowing, George had just answered Derek's main concern about Casey – Dylan. He knew he loved that kid, and it hadn't been too much trouble with him around. He hadn't bothered Derek the slightest. But what would it be like every day for the rest of his life? What would it be like, trying to be romantic with his girlfriend if there was a kid around? Maybe it wasn't as tough as Derek had thought it would be.

"You sure, Dad?" Derek added, for good measure. He didn't want it to seem like he was some love-sick puppy, and he hadn't said anything, so he better start acting a little more like his usual self.

George nodded to the wall again, "I'm very sure, son." He confirmed, as he bent down to get some more paint.

Derek dipped his brush in the painting too. He was becoming more and more sure as well.

**--**

"Whoops!"

Gabriella turned to Sharpay when they heard a loud clatter in the bathroom. Sharpay had a surprised look on her face, and Gabriella felt scared. She knew that Dylan hadn't hurt himself, because then he would have cried. But he had probably broken something in their very expensive hotel suite's bathroom now. She jumped out of the bed she sat on and rushed to the bathroom, where she knocked on the door.

"Dylan, are you alright, honey?" she questioned, concern in her voice. She never wanted the little boy to get hurt.

The door opened and a Dylan with huge puppy-dog-eyes squeezed his way through the small slid; Gabriella still couldn't see inside the bathroom, "I broke one of those little bottles." He informed her, and Gabriella immediately knew what had happened. As soon as he had said 'little bottles', she could smell it. It was perfume.

"Go in to Sharpay, sweetie." She told Dylan with a smile in her eye, "I'll clean it up. It doesn't matter."

Dylan didn't move right away, "So you're not mad at me, are you?" he wanted to know, and Gabriella shook her head.

"No." she said. She really wasn't mad at him. It was an accident; it could happen to everyone. Sharpay often knocked things down too, she was a bit of a klutz in the _kitchen_. Nicely put it; she couldn't cook for her life. "Just go ahead." She said, and nudged the little boy out of there.

Dylan smiled happily to his aunt Gabriella and rushed into the other room, where a huge bed was. Sharpay was sitting on the corner of it with a guitar in hand and a notepad next to her on the bed. She had a pencil tugged behind her ear, and she seemed very deep in thought. Dylan paused in front of her and let his head fall softly to the side. "What are you doing?"

Sharpay lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled warmly at him, "I am writing a song." She told him.

Dylan could feel his mouth form a perfect 'o', "Really?" he questioned. He found that so cool! He had never known anyone who could really play a guitar, and if she really wrote her own song, then she had to be able to play. He reached out and softly touched the wood of the guitar, "Can you play this?"

Sharpay nodded, "Mhm," she said, and then paused, "you wanna hear what I've got so far?"

Dylan nodded excitingly and took a seat on the bed next to her. Sharpay smiled at him. She really wanted a kid like that. He was such an amazing little boy and she wanted to be a mother too, just like Casey was. She sat up a bit straighter, and stroked her fingers across the strings.

"Can you even sing?" Dylan then wanted to know.

"Don't worry, she's awesome." Gabriella chipped in, as she stood by the wall, a smile on her face. She was excited to hear this piece of music too. She had a feeling Sharpay was inspired by something around here. The blonde usually wrote lyrics when mayor things happened, and maybe she could see what was going on between Casey and Derek. It wouldn't surprise Gabriella if she could.

Gabriella was surprised though, when Sharpay started singing. But she should probably have told herself that Sharpay wouldn't reveal what she had written in her lyrics – she almost only ever revealed finished work.

Sharpay gave Gabriella a mischievous grin, before she started to play, while she sang, "_Itsy bitsy spider, Went up the water spout, Down came the rain, And washed the spider out, Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, Now the itsy bitsy spider, Went up the spout again_!" she finished with a light giggle, and Gabriella's eyes went to Dylan's. "That's all I've got so far." She then told them.

The boy had been listening intensely to Sharpay as she sang. His eyes were wide and his mouth were open. He looked about ready to burst out in laughter, "You didn't write that!" he said. His blue eyes were filled with wonder and Gabriella couldn't blame him; he probably thought Sharpay was crazy.

Sharpay fake gasped, "I _so_ did!" she said, and Gabriella had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles from Dylan.

He shook his head and firmly crossed his arms across his chest, "No!" he said, his voice hard, "You didn't write that Sharpay! Mommy sang that for me when I was younger, and how would she know the song if you wrote it?" he cleverly asked her.

Sharpay pretended to think about it for a few seconds, before she sighed in defeat, "Alright, you caught me." she said, and placed her guitar on the bed, "I didn't write that song. But I do write songs."

Dylan looked at her disbelievingly, probably not sure if he should believe her on this or not.

"I swear it's true." Sharpay said, and crossed her heart.

Dylan then nodded and grabbed her hand, "It's okay, I believe you, Sharpay." He said and then came his smile; he wanted something, "But now, why don't we go outside now for a bit? I really don't wanna stay here all day long."

Sharpay stood up from the bed, "I like that idea." She told Dylan, and reached out for her purse, "Why don't we get some candy and see what's at the movies?"

Dylan excitingly started clapping his hands and Sharpay smiled proudly to herself. The boy hurried to find his shoes and his jacket and Gabriella approached her girlfriend while shaking her head. "You can't lie to the child!" she said, and playfully hit Sharpay across the stomach.

Sharpay made a pouty-face, "I can't?" she questioned.

Gabriella sighed and softly kissed her lips, "I swear, sometimes it feels as if I have two children with me." she stated, and Sharpay stuck out her tongue, before she opened the front door, where Dylan waited too; he wanted to get out of there, Gabriella knew that.

She let the two of them go outside while she grabbed her jacket and her purse, so she could catch up with them. She knew that now when Sharpay had suggested it, they would have to watch a movie. Not that she really minded it; it was alright. She just hoped that there were some good children's movies going, because otherwise she would just have to sleep throughout everything.

"Can I get some soda too?" Dylan wanted to know, as they got out of the hotel room, and Gabriella locked the door behind them. Sharpay and Dylan had already started walking down the hallway.

Sharpay laughed, "Sure, you can get anything you want, buddy."

Dylan cheered happily, "Cool," he said, before he started to tell them all about everything he wanted, "then I want soda, and chocolate, and liquorice and popcorn with butter, and…"

Gabriella zonked out of Dylan's speech as she caught up with the two and reached for Sharpay's hand to link their fingers. Sure, a lot of the time it might feel like she had two children with her, but she also knew she didn't. Sharpay was her fiancée, and she had the huge rock on her finger to remind of her of it, in case she ever forgot.

Not that she would.

**--**

**You wanna know what I did? I did something bad. Something very, very **_**un**_**-Casey. It wasn't even my intention or anything, it just… It just happened. I was on my way to see if George had any brushes left and I overhead him and Derek talking. For me it seemed like Derek was more than just interested in his father's life. It seemed like he had to know for some reason. Maybe it's just my imagination going wild, and maybe I'm just picturing what I secretly want to happen, but… perhaps Derek really likes me? Perhaps he **_**had **_**to know because he sought for advice? But even if that isn't the matter, it still gave some sort of hope. **

**--**

Nora and Lizzie were downstairs making coffee. There were cookies left from yesterday, and Nora thought they all deserved a break from all the painting. Derek was tired of sitting on his knees too; he could really use an outstretch of his muscles. They were almost done too. It didn't take that long to paint a room like this when two men were working efficiently. He felt good about the conversation he had with his father earlier. It had helped him sort his thoughts out, and now he only had one thing he had promised himself to do: talk to Lizzie.

He had told his father he would go wash off, while George made finishing touches, but in truth he wanted to go downstairs and chat with Lizzie privately. He didn't have such a bond with Lizzie as he did with both Edwin and Marti. It had always been different between the stepsiblings and the real siblings. It was the blood that did it. The blood was also what made it okay for him to like Casey the way he did. So it was different with Lizzie too; but it was different in a good way. He was going to use the best of his abilities to get out of her why she wasn't herself, and why she was mad at Casey.

He made his way down the stairs and found Lizzie sitting on one of the new barstools in the kitchen. Nora was busy finding cups and sugar in the cupboards, so Lizzie probably wasn't needed. She actually looked kind of bored.

"Derek!" she said and lit up; he figured she thought he would keep her company. "Just the stepbrother I need."

Derek stopped right next to her, "Hey Liz, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" he wanted to know. He tried his best to make his voice soft and tender, because he knew this was something that moved her; something important to her. She wouldn't be mad at Casey for nothing. Those two almost never fought.

Lizzie looked confused at him. It wasn't very often that he wanted to just talk to her. Unless he wanted something from her, he could admit that himself. "What do you want?" she quickly asked, and leaned slightly away from him.

"Really," he said and locked eyes with her, "it's important. I don't want anything from you, I promise." He found the need to reassure her, and it seemed to work, because she relaxed more and sat back up straight, "I just… I need to ask you something." He glanced quickly at Nora who, while looking for something in the fridge now, seemed to be listening intensely.

Lizzie glanced quickly at her too and nodded, "Outside." She said and jumped off of the stool.

Derek smiled warmly at her and went for the door. Lizzie was right on his tail and when they stopped outside on the front porch, he closed the door behind them. She sat down and leaned her elbows on her knees in the usual Lizzie-position. Derek sat down next to her, and a comfortable silence came between them.

She then turned her head to him and arched an eyebrow questionably, "Sooo, what did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

Derek decided that there wasn't time to beat around the bush. Before he knew it they could be interrupted by any given family member and he didn't want that. This might be his only chance to get her alone, and he had to do this, "I wanted to talk about you." he told her, and by the look she gave him, she urged him to go on, "You see… I know something happened between you and Casey, because she's upset, and you won't talk to her. And… you're not yourself, Lizzie. I've got to know."

She turned her head away from him for a few seconds, before she looked at him, with worried eyes, "I don't know what to tell you…" she whispered, "I wanted Casey to know, but she was so caught up in everything! I… I hate her for it; I really need her." she bit her lip, and Derek wanted to know more.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie…" he said, and placed an arm around the younger girl, "But why don't you tell me what's up instead? You don't know, maybe I could help."

Lizzie nodded, "I appreciate it, Derek, but… it's a girl's problem." She told him, and shrugged his arm off too.

Derek wasn't sure if the problem would be something he could help her with, but he really wanted to know. If he knew, maybe he could give her some sort of advice, and what was even better – he could convince her to talk to Casey. But he wanted to know too. That was just him, "I wanna know, trust me Liz…" he nudged her in the side, "I can help you."

Lizzie took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. Derek could feel that she would tell him. Maybe she was a bit worried about it, but she was going to say to him what was up, "Derek, I'm…" she locked eyes with him, and he could see confusion, hurt, worry and a lot of other emotions stream through her orbs, "…I'm pregnant." She finished.

Derek found himself in pause. Did Lizzie just say that she was pregnant? Was she… He couldn't even get himself to really finish the thought. If Lizzie really was pregnant, then what would happen? It would explain the weird questions she asked him the other day about Casey and Dylan. It would explain why she wanted to talk to Casey of all people, why it was a girl's problem. But the question that really got to Derek was… who was the _father_?

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he even got that far, Lizzie seemed to have read his mind, and raised a hand to silence him, "I don't want to talk about the father." She firmly said, voice cold, "The child _has_ no father."

Derek nodded softly and let out a breath he didn't even know he had held. Then he did the only thing he could think of; he placed an arm around Lizzie and pulled her close. He hoped it would somewhat comfort her, even if he wasn't the person she wanted to speak to. He just hoped it would reassure her a little. He then softly said, "Lizzie, I really do think you should tell Casey about this. She can help you."

Lizzie abruptly pulled away from him, "I don't wanna tell Casey!" she said, shaking her head, "I had finally gotten it together to tell her, but she didn't listen." She looked into her lap, "She'll be so disappointed in me, Derek. I don't want that."

Derek could understand that. Casey had made mistakes, and he knew she didn't want her baby sister to repeat those mistakes. Casey had a chid without a father, and it hadn't been easy for her. Of course she wouldn't want Lizzie to go through that too, and Lizzie knew that. That was why she was so afraid. Derek sighed, "Yeah, she probably will, Liz." He said, "But she'll also help you. She's your sister, and she loves you so much. She'll help you if you just tell her. Just go out to coffee – the two of you, only. No Emily, no Gabriella and Sharpay and _no_ engagements to take Casey's attention."

Lizzie nodded, and smiled warmly at him, "You're right, Derek." She said, and then laughed softly, "You're right, of course. I just have to tell her." she nudged _him_ in the side this time, "You won't tell anyone, right?"

Derek shook his head and stood up again, "No." he said, and reached a hand out to pull Lizzie up too. She smiled warmly at him, "Your secret is safe with me. For now." he finished.

She leaned in to give him a small hug, and it was right that moment, Casey chose to open the door and walk in on them. The two pulled apart, but Casey had a questionable look across her face.

"What's going on?" she nervously asked, and Derek loved the look across her face. It proved to him that he was right; she just wanted to protect and help Lizzie. She was always worried about her baby sister.

Lizzie gave her a short look, "Nothing." She mumbled, before she went past her and into the house.

Casey watched her leave before she turned back to Derek, hands on hips. She had paint splashes across her face and her clothes, but Derek found her gorgeous, "Derek…" she started, and licked her lips quickly, "What's this about? What did you talk about?"

Derek stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged lamely, "Nothing." He said, and did as he promised Lizzie; he wouldn't tell her. It wasn't his story to tell.

Casey got that look in her eyes. She knew he was lying, he could tell. And she took a step closer, narrowing those blue pools in on him, "You know why she's been acting weird." She said, and hit the nail right on the head, "You know why she's mad at me." she paused again, "Tell me, Derek."

"Nope." He quickly said, but he wasn't brave enough to look her in the eye.

She stepped back again, and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She looked defeated and angry and sad, "Fine." She said, her voice was harsh and hateful, "If that's the way you like things, then I don't care." She turned around and stomped into the house like Lizzie had done, and Derek found himself alone.

So.

So far today he had managed to do something. He had helped his family paint which was a good thing (he inwardly wondered when he had turned out to be such a great guy). He had talked to Lizzie and found out why she was so sad and not Lizzie-like. That had turned out rather well, but in the end Casey had given him the cold shoulder. And she would probably continue to do so until he cracked, which normally he probably would. But not about this; it was Lizzie's secret.

He followed in Casey's steps, and wondered what more he would accomplish. The day was still young.

* * *

_Thank you all for those great reviews I keep receiving; I'm so glad you still like this. I'm sorry about the delay, but I was sick again (as always!), and couldn't write. I hope this chapter wasn't bad._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. Or the Itsy Bitsy Spider song for that matter. And about that, I don't know if the words are right, since I only know the Danish version of the song ;b_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The ride home was very uncomfortable. Casey drove the car this time and since Lizzie and Edwin had been picked up earlier by one of their friends, it was only her and Derek. She could feel him eyeing her all the time, but she didn't want to talk to him. She was furious with him. Something was obviously bothering Lizzie a lot and yet he still didn't want to tell her. Alright, so maybe he had promised Lizzie he wouldn't, but he could still do it. The 'old' Derek wouldn't have given a crap about what Lizzie wanted and didn't want. He would have told her. She just wished she could get it out of him.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and watched the road closely. They would be home around six. She hoped Sharpay, Gabriella and Dylan would be there soon after, because she really wanted to speak to her son. She had really missed him today. But she knew he was in good hands. And she probably just wanted comfort. She knew that, no matter what had happened, Dylan would make her feel better. She just wanted to forget about Derek and Lizzie and snuggle close to Dylan on the couch while they watched cartoons and ate candy. But they couldn't just do that anymore. Derek was there. And so were Sharpay and Gabriella almost twenty four/seven.

Derek sighed next to her and she turned a corner. He couldn't sit still and that bothered her along with everything else he did. Well, all he had done since their encounter had bothered her, but that was only because she was mad at him. She just didn't get how he couldn't get that this was important to her. Why couldn't he see how much it meant to her to help Lizzie? She knew Lizzie had tried to tell her something and it all blew up because of the sudden proposal, but hello!?, could one blame her? Her old best friend had just gotten engaged! Of course she would be absorbed in that.

She bit her lip and thought about what to do. She would have to talk to Lizzie. She wasn't exactly _fighting_ with her sister, but she could tell that the younger McDonald was mad and disappointed in her. She would have to apologize and tell Lizzie that she was there to listen anytime she wanted. Just like a good sister should be. But she didn't want to make up with Derek. He deserved to be in the cold for awhile for not telling her. She had thought he really liked her, but if he did, then why didn't he tell her? He should!

She gave him another sideways glare, and he sighed.

"You know I only don't tell you because that's Lizzie's wish, right?" he said to her, his face screwed her way, but she didn't give him a look; her eyes were focused on the road as if that was the only thing she would ever stare at, "She told me she wanted to tell you herself whenever she got it together again."

Casey didn't reply. She watched the road beneath her bangs and thought about how much she hated Derek for actually turning nicer and more considerate for his family. Why did he have to turn good just about now? When did that change anyway? He was still a pig when he moved in with her. Suddenly he was just nice. Maybe Dylan had turned him soft.

"Sure, sure," Derek said, and he sounded like he was very amused, which _didn't_ amuse Casey herself, "just give me the cold shoulder, that's fine." He paused, and she didn't give him a look, "Just remember that I do this for _Lizzie_. Your sister. The youngest McDonald girl. The person you can tell everything to."

Casey knew he was trying to soften her up, but she wouldn't give in to him. She was mad at him and no matter if he used Dylan she wouldn't give in this time, and she usually did when it was about him. Lizzie was a good weapon too, because she was her baby sister, and she looked out for her. But this time it wouldn't work. She was determined to stay mad at him for a _at least_ the rest of today and tomorrow.

"I mean, I could tell you…" he begun and she felt her mouth twitch; she wanted to say something, she felt the need to beg him to tell her, but she had more dignity than that – she wouldn't stoop that low when she knew he would never break, "But it would go against everything you believe in, Case. You say to keep secrets." He begun. His voice was annoying, the one he always used when he was like that, "And I'm becoming such a great person." He moved his face up so it was inches from hers, and she could practically count his eyelashes, "Would you really want to change that?" he finished, in a dramatic voice.

Casey clenched her teeth. Really, she didn't want to change that. Normally she would love and embrace a considerate Derek just like Gabriella had told her to, but right this moment… she wanted to hit him. And really, she wasn't a violet person, so that was huge. Derek would probably have cheered himself on if he knew what he did to her. And she hated to admit it, but it was also when he was like this, she really liked him. He was so stubborn, just like her, and she loved that he challenged her, even if she hated it. It didn't even make sense. It had always been like that with him. Love and hate messed up all over the place.

He moved his head away from her face when he realized that she wouldn't speak to him. He was quiet for a few seconds, but then it seemed like he decided to get a word out of her mouth in another way; he lifted his feet up and pressed them against the glove compartment. His shoes were messy and he knew she hated when he did this. She didn't want to spend time to clean her car, so she hated when people messed it up. It was the same when Dylan kicked his feet against the seat in front of him, when he sat on his seat in the back. The back of the passenger's seat's seat always got so dirty. And she had better things to do, that was for sure.

He glanced up at her again, and she had to use absolutely all her strength not to hiss at him and tell him to take his feet down. But she wouldn't crack. She would be silent until they reached her apartment. And she was very thankful, that they were almost there. She just had to be quiet for a few more minutes and she could ignore him for the rest of the evening and just focus on Dylan. _If_ Sharpay and Gabriella brought him back soon.

When she didn't respond to his dirty shoes, he did something else. He reached out for the radio and turned it on. Casey just ignored him, she didn't even give him a look, but she could feel her throat tighten when he switched the channel and some sort of rock started to stream through the small speakers in her old car. She almost opened her mouth to say something when he turned the volume up too, but she reminded herself that they were almost there.

She turned the last corner and saw her apartment building right down the street. Derek seemed to realize that he would not get her to speak, so he shut the radio off and the minute the car held still, he jumped out of it, and smacked the door close behind himself. Casey smiled proudly to herself in the rear-view mirror before she got out too; she couldn't believe she had lasted the entire trip home. She hadn't thought she would be able to.

Derek waited patiently at her by the door and she locked it open. He immediately hurried inside their apartment, kicked his shoes off in the usual messy way in the hallway and went into the living room, where he threw himself into the chair and turned on the TV. Casey didn't even look at him; she went into her bedroom and took off the dirty clothes that just had to go in the trash, before she grabbed some comfortable workout pants and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom. She had to shower and hopefully the happy couple and Dylan would be there when she was done.

**-- **

**Is she like… **_**insane**_**, or something?**

**--**

"That movie was so good!" Dylan excitingly cheered, as he held on strongly to their hands. They lifted him up slightly and he swung back and forth a moment, before they let his feet hit the ground again and he laughed his childish laugh, "I'm gonna take Mommy and Derek to see that one with me too." He continued.

Gabriella giggled. Sure he would. He would want his mother to see the movie he liked. It wasn't good enough that his two aunts saw it. She knew there was a special bond between a mother and a child, and she wanted that too. It seemed like Sharpay enjoyed being with Dylan too, but perhaps she wouldn't want a child for the rest of their life together. But Gabriella wanted that. And they were getting older. They would only first be married sometime next year. They had to have a child soon if they really wanted it. She knew she would have to talk to her fiancée about it. She just wasn't sure how to go about it.

"They would love it too." Sharpay told Dylan, as they continued down the street. She had laughed through the entire movie too, just like Dylan had. Sharpay was such a child at heart and while Gabriella had done this mainly for Dylan, Sharpay had done this for herself too – she had begged Gabriella to go see that movie with her for weeks, but Gabriella hadn't wanted to, since it would be weird for two grown up women to go to such a movie without a kid.

They were on their way home now. There had been a text from Casey when Gabriella turned on her phone when they left the movie theatre, so she had texted back, saying they would be there soon. It had been a good day for the three of them, Gabriella just hoped Casey had had a good day too back home. For some reason, her texts had seemed very cut-off and short, which wasn't like Casey at all. Gabriella feared that something might have happened. She could read Casey's feelings even through text messages; Casey was like that. She was very emotional.

Dylan's face lit up even more, "You really think they would!?" he questioned. His blue eyes were filled with love and Sharpay couldn't hide a huge smile.

"Of course they would, honey." She whispered.

Dylan now turned to Gabriella and she couldn't resist those huge, blue eyes either. They were almost identical to Casey's; so beautiful and everything Dylan felt was reflected in them, just like it had always been with Casey, "You think so too, right Gabriella?" he hopefully asked her. Her opinion really meant something to this boy, and Gabriella wouldn't want to let him down.

She smiled, "They really would, Dylan. Tell your mommy that you want to see this film with her, and she'll take you when she has time."

Dylan nodded and started humming the theme from Hannah Montana (which, by the way, Gabriella couldn't understand why he liked; it was _so _ten years ago. She remembered her baby sister Rosa being obsessed with it back when her and Sharpay first got together). Sharpay seemed to have enough to do with the rest of her candy from the movie, which she kept on eating from, so Gabriella just made sure they went in the right direction. Dylan was a bit jumpy and it would probably take Casey forever to get him to sleep because they had given him too much sugar. But hey… they were supposed to be the cool aunts. They weren't allowed to say no to him, when they had those parts, were they?

"When will we be home?" Dylan then questioned, and this time he talked to Gabriella. He probably already knew who was the most responsible of the two of them; there was no doubt, it was Gabriella, hands down. Sharpay was too childish and goofy to really have that part.

Gabriella smiled warmly at him before she said, "We'll be right there, sweetie." She told him. They had both been walking and focused on their conversation, and suddenly their walk came to a halt. Sharpay still had Dylan's hand in her own, so when she stopped, eventually Dylan would, and then Gabriella too. Gabriella turned around and saw the blonde girl staring at a flyer. She took a few steps back and nudged her with the hand that wasn't holding Dylan's. The boy just looked at them with curios eyes. "What's wrong, babe?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay lost Dylan's hand and ripped the flyer down, only then to push it into Gabriella's face, "Look at this!" she exclaimed, but in fact, Gabriella couldn't; the paper was way too close to her eyes, but it didn't matter, because Sharpay took it back and turned it around in her hands to study it close herself, "I know this place…" she whispered, and got that look in her eyes.

Gabriella knew what it meant. She had some sort of idea. She was almost afraid to ask, but she also knew she had to, "What is it?" she questioned and stepped up, so she could look above Sharpay shoulder – just barely. "Open Mic Night?" she questioned, when her eyes had studied the flyer.

Sharpay hugged the paper to her heart and turned around to Gabriella. She had long ago forgotten everything about Dylan, who stilled watched them with wide eyes, "This is so awesome!" she said, and her eyes glinted like a thousandth stars, "Bri, don't you realize what this means?"

Gabriella gazed quickly at the ground, before she locked eyes with her fiancée, "That you're… excited about a flyer?" she stupidly questioned. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. What did this mean? Sharpay was really hard to figure out at times. Especially when she got like this. Which unfortunately _did_ happen a lot.

"No!" Sharpay said and held the flyer out again, to watch it, before she looked up at Gabriella, "This is Open Mic Night, Bri." She continued, and Gabriella could feel that finally an explanation would start, "I know these guys, sweetie, I met them once at summer camp for… actor-kids." She started walking down the street, and Gabriella hurried to follow, dragging Dylan behind her, "They were so gay with each other, but what does that matter." Sharpay finished.

Gabriella was still very confused. So far she had learned about two apparently gay guys, but she still didn't know why this Open Mic Night was so important, "Sure, doesn't matter at all." Gabriella just mumbled, as they turned a corner on the sidewalk; they were almost there now.

Sharpay shook her blonde locks, "No, it really doesn't, Bri, that's what I mean." She said, and before Gabriella could ask her to start make some sense, she continued, "But this is great… they have this bar. And there's Open Mic Night. We should totally enter! We could do one of my songs…" she glanced at the flyer again, before she looked up, "If we're still here, of course."

Now Gabriella finally understood what this was about; Sharpay wanted them to do a song. Well, that would be no problem, she was pretty sure she could still sing somewhat good and she knew that Sharpay definitely could. But maybe they wouldn't even be here by then. They should probably go home soon. But they really didn't want to; they were having so much fun with their friends, why would they leave, really? They could definitely discuss this Open Mic Night thing… maybe Casey and Derek would want to come too? They could ask Emily also, and maybe she would bring her fiancé – a guy they had yet to meet?

Gabriella reached out for Sharpay's arm, and the blonde let her fingers trail to meet hers so they were intertwined, "Sure, babe," Gabriella said, and squeezed her hand tight, "sounds like fun. We'll talk about it." She turned her head to Dylan, who was still walking next to her, his hand in hers, "We're almost there, Dyl."

He didn't even answer, because he knew so. The apartment building was right on this street, and he was excitingly waiting to see his mother again; he couldn't be away from her too long. Gabriella also knew this. Sometimes, if Chris had really felt the need to act like a father, he had had Dylan with him for a few nights – it was disaster. Dylan always wanted Casey. It made it hard for Chris to act like a dad, but it didn't even seem like Dylan minded; he was a mother's boy.

"We're hereeee!" Sharpay sang in her most high pitched voice as she pushed the door open, and held it there so Dylan could pass through first. The boy immediately started climbing the steps; Sharpay and Gabriella followed right behind him. They reached the door pretty quickly and they stepped right in, knowing Casey wouldn't mind. They could hear the TV on in the living room, so they took off their shoes and jackets and went in there, only to find Derek consumed in some lame comedy show, while Casey was sitting in the couch; she looked bored out of her mind.

"Mommy!"

The minute she heard Dylan's voice, she looked up and he came flying onto her right that moment. Sharpay took a seat on the other end of the couch too, letting out a deep sigh when she sat down. She had been wearing heels (stupid girl, Gabriella laughed inwardly) all day long, and they had been walking quite a bit. However, Gabriella couldn't really focus on that for long, not even on Dylan and Casey as she kissed his hair and hugged him; happy to see him again. Gabriella could only focus on the weird tension in the room. It was evident to her that something had happened between Casey and Derek and that it wasn't something small. Casey would have never allowed Derek to just watch whatever he wanted when she was there, but that was only a small part of it.

Gabriella could feel it, like she felt it in Casey's text earlier. Something was up. Her friend wasn't her usual self, and Gabriella had to find out what had went down between them. Maybe their relationship had gone further? But if it had, why were they like this? No, it was something negative, and Gabriella wanted to get to the bottom of this. She had to help her friend, she had to talk to alone. If she could just get Sharpay and Derek out of the apartment, then she and Casey could get Dylan to bed and they could have a real girl's talk. They hadn't even really been together just the two of them since she got here. Of course she didn't mind everyone else, but she really wanted to help Casey – she wanted updates on the Derek-situation, she wanted to know what happened between them, she wanted to help Casey fix it.

She could feel it wasn't right, and she had to change that.

Casey was asking Dylan about his day, so Gabriella placed a hand on Sharpay's arm and the blonde turned her eyes away from the TV show she had soon started watching, to look up at her, "I've gotta talk to you." Gabriella whispered, and nodded her head towards the kitchen.

Sharpay had questions floating in her brown pools immediately. She was curious, so of course she stood up and followed Gabriella into the kitchen. "What?" she whispered, and Gabriella loved her for knowing that this was nobody else's business; for knowing when to whisper.

"Something is not right." Gabriella said and glanced into the living room again, where Derek now had tugged his legs beneath himself, which would have never happened, hadn't Casey been acting weird, "I've gotta talk to Casey alone." She told Sharpay, a saying look in her eyes.

Sharpay caught onto it immediately, "You want me to get Derek out of the apartment?" she snapped, and Gabriella could tell that this definitely wasn't something the blonde would like to do. It was probably not in her plans to hang out with Derek this night.

Gabriella pecked her quickly on the lips, knowing it would butter her up just a bit, "Could you, please?" she questioned, hope in her eyes, "Take him out to a bar, get him drunk, I don't know! Just… give me some time with Casey." Gabriella asked her. She didn't care what the hell Sharpay did with Derek, as long as it bought her the evening with Casey.

Sharpay sighed, and Gabriella knew she had won, so she mentally patted herself on the shoulder, "Fine…" Sharpay whispered, "But I'm not gonna like this!" she added, her voice a bit louder and way harder.

Gabriella grabbed her hand tightly, "Thank you, Sharpay…" she stepped closer again, and this time their kiss lasted a lot longer, "It's a good thing you wore heels anyway, babe," she said, and eyed Sharpay's feet, which did look bombed after the entire day in heels; she knew though that Sharpay would do anything for her, "now that you're going out… you're gonna look hot." She sheepishly smiled at the blonde, and Sharpay squeezed her hand.

"Enough with the compliments, I am already marrying you, Bri." She said, and kissed her cheek, "I love you, okay? We'll be home _late_."

Gabriella stared at her for a few seconds; her face was lit up by the dim light coming through the kitchen window, and it was already getting darker. She looked incredibly beautiful, and Gabriella couldn't be thankful enough for having this woman by her side everyday. For having someone who loved her that much, who would do anything for her. She knew Sharpay would. "I love you too." She whispered.

Sharpay's lips curled into a smile and she let go of Gabriella's hand. Turning around, she walked into the living room and grabbed the remote from Derek. Before he could even object, she had turned off the TV, much to the amusement of Casey, Gabriella could see it in her eyes.

"Hey, woman, what are you doing!?" Derek wanted to know, and looked up at Sharpay with hard eyes.

Sharpay gave him an odd look, "Forget the lame TV shows, _Der_, we're going out tonight." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the chair without much effort, since he really didn't resist.

He stopped and gave her a look too, "We're going out?" he asked her, and she gave him a short nod, "You and I?" he continued.

"Yeees!" Sharpay said, and Gabriella hid her mouth behind her hand, so he wouldn't see her smile, "Do you wanna come, or… do I _have_ to go myself?" the blonde continued, "I was thinking… we could get a few drinks? Sound good to you?"

Derek's face lit up and so did Casey's, in fact, she looked incredibly happy to get rid of him, "Sure, I'll just go change, give me a minute!" he said, and then he was out of there. His bags were in Casey's room, so he just had to go in there and change.

The second the door closed Sharpay turned around and shot a glare in Gabriella's direction, "You _owe_ me, Bri." She said, voice mean, even if it was only for fun, Gabriella knew that.

She also knew that Sharpay wouldn't like this because for some reason she wasn't that fond of Derek, but she knew she did this for her, which was what was so great about the blonde princess, "I know, sweetie," Gabriella said, and turned to Casey, a saying look in her eyes, "we both know."

Sharpay turned around to look at Casey, who had a thankful look across her face. 'Thank you' she mouthed, and Sharpay turned to go put on her heels.

* * *

_Sooo, this was mostly a filler, but it dealt with some feelings and emotions. Their two nights will be next chapter, and I have something planned. It will get a bit more dramatic, though I don't do much drama. Only a bit more, but I'm definitely excited for it ;b I hope I've still got your attention with this fic, and that it isn't getting too boring?_

_Thanks for reading, and thank you for the awesome reviews, those of you who takes the time to tell me your opinions. It's really appreciated. :D_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Casey softly closed the door to Dylan's room. She had finally gotten him to sleep after an hour with fight. She wondered what Gabriella and Sharpay had given him to eat today at the movies, but no matter what it was, she couldn't really be mad at them. It was okay for them to spoil him; it was what great aunts did, wasn't it?

She couldn't be grateful enough towards Sharpay for getting Derek out of her sight for the evening. She didn't know why Gabriella and Sharpay had acted the way they did, but she had a feeling she would find out once she and Gabriella sat down later. There was something in the air. She just felt bad for Sharpay – she didn't like Derek very much and now she was stuck with him for the night. She knew she had probably overreacted when she was mad at Derek. But… she just… she hated that there was something going on with Lizzie that he could be a part of and she _couldn't_. It probably wasn't very fair to him, it was Lizzie she should talk to, wasn't it?

She turned around and found Gabriella sitting in the chair Derek had left about an hour ago. She had a cup of coffee between her hands and one stood in front of the seat Casey had occupied earlier. She threw herself onto the couch again and got very comfortable, before she turned her eyes to the beautiful Latina, questions floating through them, "Soooo…" she said, in that typical Casey-way, "What's up with this?"

Gabriella took a sip of her coffee. She had a thoughtful look on her face, before she finally said something, "I'm asking _you_ that." She said, and that didn't help Casey much in her hunt for answers. What was up with her now?

She sat up again, "What do you mean?" she wanted to know. She had known Gabriella for a very long time and sure, the woman might be smart in math and science, but when it came to secrets and prying people for stuff, she wasn't very good.

"You and Derek." The darker girl said, and placed her mug on the table, "I sense an air…" she bit her lip and finished, "around you two. Something happened. So. _Spill the beans_."

Casey chuckled. That was just so typical. How could Gabriella always sense these things? Well… of course, they hadn't been very secretive about it when they came home. The air must've been really cold between them. She knew her shoulder was. "Yeah…" she said, and decided to just talk to Gabriella about it, "He knows something about Lizzie that I don't know and it's driving me insane. I feel like maybe I should be mad at her, but on the other hand… he could just tell me, you know?" she swallowed and stared at the table in silence for a few seconds, before she looked up at Gabriella again, who just watched her in silence, "I don't know what to do." She finished, "Gabriella, tell me what to do?"

Gabriella sighed, and Casey could feel that she definitely had something to say about this. "Do you want real, _good_ advice or do you want best friend-advice?" the Latina wanted to know. She seemed serious about this, and Casey was glad that she took it seriously, even if it would seem silly to a lot of people.

Casey knew she shouldn't even consider this. When there was an option it most definitely meant she had done something wrong and that the best friend-advice would totally overlook that. But what use would it be, really? She asked for advice. And if Gabriella took the time to give her advice, she should definitely pick the right one, "Real, _good_ advice." She softly replied, after a good time to think about it.

Gabriella smiled warmly at her and Casey knew she had definitely picked the right one. "Casey sweetie…" she begun with a slightly chuckle, "You pretty much answered your own doubts. You definitely shouldn't be mad at Derek. Obviously Lizzie must've told him to keep it to himself, otherwise he would have told you. Maybe she wants to tell you herself, or… maybe she's scared, I don't know, but… You should definitely not take your frustrations out on Derek."

Casey stared into her lap. She felt so stupid. She already knew that. She had told herself that, but she couldn't help herself. It wasn't Derek, why… why would she be mad at Derek for this? It wasn't his fault, "See…" she mumbled and looked up at her friend, "I already knew that. I just…" she didn't exactly know what to say. It was hard for her to explain this, but she was going to try, "I just found it easier to be mad at Derek… than at Lizzie. I really don't know why."

Gabriella reached out for her hand and squeezed it lightly, "Well, maybe sometimes it's easier to be mad at a person you really trust." She offered.

"But I don't trust Derek!" Casey objected, "I've always trusted Lizzie. She's my _sister_." She finished. That was what she wanted to believe. She had never trusted Derek, why would she start now? And Lizzie… she was probably the person she trusted the most, or well… she used to be. Maybe.

Gabriella chuckled. Casey knew she was being a bit whiny, but at least Gabriella was still there, "I know you've always been close with Lizzie," she begun and kept on reassuring Casey by drawing small circles with her thumb on her hand, "but you two haven't been so close. Maybe the trust is going away…"

Casey nodded. She was probably right. Maybe the trust between the two of them was fading. They hadn't spent so much time together as they did when they were young and lived in the same house. Sure, they had both grown up, but shouldn't they still spend time together? She wanted to be the person Lizzie came to when she had a problem, but now when she thought about it, she knew she hadn't been there for her sister in a very long time.

"And Derek…" Gabriella continued, "Derek has been here for awhile now. You're growing closer." She paused and drew her hand back as she leaned back in the chair, "And regardless of what you think, Case, you do love him… you already know you like him and if you do, that must mean you trust him too. I know what I'm talking about. I trust Sharpay the most in the entire world. I know she'd never hurt me. With relationship and love comes _trust_. At least it has to if the relationship is gonna work."

Casey nodded. She understood that. Gabriella was right, she really was. She did trust Derek. She did. He might not be the ideal responsible person, but she trusted him. And she trusted him because she loved him. It was so easy when Gabriella explained it to her. She could get mad at him for no reason at all because she was more disappointed in him when he did something she didn't like, than she was in people she didn't trust as much. It didn't mean she didn't love Lizzie, because she loved her sister with all her heart, but it was a different kind of love. Derek was the real love. The love you have to be lucky to get, and that you only get once in a lifetime. And she had spent so much more time with him lately. It really made sense now.

"You better?" Gabriella softly asked, questions floating through her brown eyes.

Casey nodded quicker and offered Gabriella a huge smile, "I am, I am, Gabriella… thank you." She said, and now she could relax completely. She took her cup and took a huge sip of her coffee. She felt good now. She would have to apologize to Derek of course, which she always did when she knew she had done something wrong. And she would have to talk to Lizzie and get that bond to come back. She couldn't stand to know that they were growing apart.

"You're welcome." Gabriella quickly said and she took her mug too and relaxed in her chair as well, "So… now we've talked this through, so could you please explain to me what there is between you and Derek?" she giggled lightly, "How's it going? Any progress at all?"

Casey offered Gabriella a girly smile. This would be just like the old times when the two of them talked about love over the phone. Of course it would be even better because they were together, but really… She had wanted to talk face to face with Gabriella for a very long time, "I dunno… what do you call progress, really?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Did you kiss? Did he hug you? Take your hand?" she kept shooting off ideas, and Casey smiled again. This really did feel good.

"Weeeeelll…" she begun, when Gabriella had thrown just about a gazillion ideas out there for her to grasp, dragging the 'well' out as long as possible, "We didn't really do anything, but…" Gabriella made a sour face and Casey hurried to continue so she wouldn't disappoint her with her none-existing-love-life, "There's the small things, you know?"

Gabriella nodded; she understood the small things completely. It was the small things that once made her believe that Sharpay possibly could have the same feelings for her as she did for the blonde.

Casey shrugged, "And he's just… sometimes when he looks at me, I think he likes me. And some of the stuff he says, I just…" she gazed at the other woman and didn't know exactly how to explain it. It was so weird. She just had a feeling that Derek might like her too. That one day when they had that moment in the kitchen… it was clear in her mind and her heart started beating just by the thought of it. It was really amazing. "But then again…" she added, just to make sure that Gabriella knew _everything_, "when he starts teasing me and annoying me, I think differently."

"It's like preschool." Gabriella just said, and Casey shot her a weird look, so she decided to elaborate, "Y'know? When… when the little boy pulls the girl's pigtails because he likes her?" Casey still looked confused, so Gabriella sighed and tried once more, "You know!? Like… he annoys you because he likes you. Like… it's better to get _some_ reaction out of you. Better see you angry than not see you at all."

Then it dawned on Casey. She got what Gabriella tried to tell her; Derek teased her because he wanted her to show some sort of 'affection' towards him. It actually did make sense. It was better to be angry at each other than to be nothing at all. But they were too mature for that now, weren't they? She could understand it back in school… Maybe Derek had liked her too there and hadn't known how to show her? She wasn't sure, but she would have to do something about this. She would have to tell him… It was better than not knowing.

"You get it now?" Gabriella giggled.

"I do!" Casey laughed, and couldn't hide her huge smile. It made more sense to her now. How come she hadn't thought of that either? She had always considered herself as smart, but maybe this was an exception. "Thank you Gabriella… I get it now."

Gabriella wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and then said, "So what's gonna happen next?"

Casey understood her hint perfectly fine. She didn't know why, but at that point her and Gabriella had turned out very differently. She had never thought that Gabriella would turn out to be so into the whole sex-thing. Casey herself didn't like to talk about it with her friends; she felt like it was private. But Gabriella talked about it – she used to do so over the phone a lot when they were younger too. Casey hadn't thought she would turn out like that, but she figured that maybe it was Sharpay's influence that had done so. It was weird for her, and she always felt so self-conscious when someone asked her about it. She could feel herself blush, but that didn't mean she couldn't hiss at her friend, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella just laughed again, "Come on, Casey!" she said and chuckled all through the sentence, "Please tell me you're going to do something about this…"

Casey sighed and shrugged lamely, "I dunno…" she mumbled; she would seriously not know what to do. What did one do when you wanted someone? She wouldn't know how to act all seductive around him. That was just stupid, she would feel like an idiot, "What do you do?" she then questioned, while thinking, _Could you be more clueless? Casey, please! _

Gabriella got quiet and seemed to think about it for a few seconds. Casey just watched her carefully until the Latina smiled warmly at her, "You can do a lot of things. But it's definitely stupid not to do anything, Case. I did nothing back when I was in love with Sharpay. Hadn't it been for her I'm sure I would've still been secretly in love with her now."

Casey bit her lip, "You really didn't do anything?" she asked, because somehow she found that very hard to believe.

"Well," Gabriella said and Casey smiled because she knew there had to be _something_, "I did like… we had Dance Class together, so I took on more revealing clothes to get her attention. It didn't help though, I felt ridiculous and wouldn't come out of the toilet where I had _insisted_ to change." She paused as she recalled the embarrassing moment; and even then Sharpay had just laughed lovingly at her, "When Sharpay eventually convinced me to come out of there, half the class was over and she asked me what the hell I was wearing."

Casey laughed warmly. Why could she just picture Gabriella in such a situation? She had always been a bit like that; she ended in weird situations a lot through school and she was a bit of klutz. It seemed like it had gotten better over the years though, "So that didn't turn out so good." The brunette stated.

"Definitely not." Gabriella agreed, but she did continue her tale, "I learned something though… It's stupid not to do anything, but make sure to be within your reach. Don't make a fool outta yourself, Case. You have to live with it, and…" she trailed off, before smiling warmly at her friend, "be yourself. If he really likes you, he likes you for _you_. Still let him know you like him, though. Just… be a bit nicer to him, I know you don't like to be angry all the time."

Casey let it sink in as she silently agreed with Gabriella. The Latina was smart, yet again. What would she do without that girl, really? It was a good thing Gabriella had decided to do something about her love-life, otherwise she would have been secretly in love with Derek for the rest of her life, "You're right…" she said, and nodded slowly, "You're right, Gabby… thank you."

"You're welcome." Gabriella just said, and sipped her coffee again.

"Hey…" Casey said, and grabbed her free hand, to get her attention, "Is there anything _you_… need to talk about?" she asked. She felt like she needed to return the favour. And who knew, maybe Gabriella did need some good advice? If true, she would definitely do her best.

Gabriella placed her mug at the table again and offered Casey an insecure look, "Actually…" she begun and quickly licked her lips, "There is."

**--**

**Good friends give advices that mostly aren't entirely true. **_**Really**_** good friends… they tell you the whole truth, even if it is going to hurt you at first, because they only want what's best for you. Gabriella is a friend like that. Seriously. What did I ever do without her? **

**--**

"Hey… can I get another one?"

Sharpay gave Derek a concerned look and reached for her drink before his fingers managed to snatch it, "Oooh, no-no-noo. No way." She shook her head, which caused her blonde locks to fly everywhere, "I think you've had quite enough, Derek…" she looked at the end of the bar where they were sitting. The table was full of bottles and glasses and only a small amount of them were hers, "You need to cut it."

Derek shot her a sour face, "Aw, come on, Pay…" he chucked slightly at the nickname and reached for her free hand, "You're no fun… You're just like Casey!"

Sharpay hurried and downed the rest of her drink so Derek wouldn't drink it. She placed the glass on practically the last free spot on the table and gave him a funny look, "Right now… that ain't such a bad thing." She told him. She knew she had drank too much too. She was supposed to look a bit out for him (she soon learned he wasn't in the best of state – something bothered him), and yet she was still a bit tipsy.

"Casey isn't fun…" Derek lowly told her and he leaned closer to her, as if this was some big international secret, "She never lets me do the things I want to." She swallowed hard, "I do them anyway, but still… It's boring. And yet I just…"

"You just what?" Sharpay questioned with an arched eyebrow. She was interested. Maybe this had something to do with why Casey was upset too.

Derek nodded firmly, "I just don't want to leave." He turned around to the bartender and before Sharpay could stop him he had ordered another drink for them both. "Do you have some money?" he turned to her. His voice was a bit slurred, but considering how drunk he had to be, he was in pretty good control. He smiled warmly when Sharpay placed some on the table, "Thank you." he told her, and immediately took a sip from his drink when he got it, "I got a new job, y'know?"

Sharpay was impressed. This lazy bum had actually gotten a job? She wondered why Casey hadn't danced around happily yet. "You got a job? When are you moving out?" she just asked.

Derek arched an eyebrow, "That's not very nice, Blondie…" he whispered, and looked at her seriously, "And I don't wanna move out. I ha – haven't told Casey… I won't, 'cuz… 'cuz she'll throw me out." He leaned closer to her again, and almost fell off his chair. She managed to grab his collar though, and pull him up. He just looked at her as if nothing had happened, "I wanna stay!" he said.

Sharpay nodded and looked at the drink in her hand. If she had to listen to this all night, listen to Derek and all his problems about Casey, then she seriously hadn't had enough to drink yet. She sighed, "I need another drink…" she mumbled to herself and sipped about half of if down. After she turned back to Derek who just watched her, "What?"

"You know what?" he asked her and slowly reached his hand out to stroke a piece of runaway hair out of her face. He gently placed it behind her ear and Sharpay felt frozen in her seat. She didn't particularly like being so close to him. It was a pretty intimate gesture that only Gabriella or Ryan had done for years. She only let people close to her do such things.

She held her breath until his hand had fallen back into his lap and only there could she speak, "No…" she softly said and got control of her breath, "but I'm sure you're going to tell me, right?"

Derek let his eyes wander to hers and they locked with her brown ones. His gaze was intense and she felt very uncomfortable. She just wished he wouldn't look at her like that, "I think you're beautiful." he said.

Sharpay could feel her eyes go wide when he started to lean in close. She knew exactly what would happen if she didn't stop it, so she reached a hand out and placed it on his forehead to keep him away, "I really think you need to go to the bathroom, Derek." She firmly said, and pushed him away with all her strength, which caused him to slide right off of the barstool he sat on. He ended on the floor with a thud, but she didn't even jump down to help him up again.

He eventually got up by the support of the chair and looked at her with huge eyes, "Whoops." He commented, and Sharpay groaned inwardly. She was out with a baby tonight. He had had way too much to drink and he was attracted to her and she hoped Gabriella would text her soon to say they could come home. Otherwise they'd have to stay here late and the clock was only going on twelve.

"Go to the bathroom, Derek." She just said, without giving him a glance. She could hear him mumble something but he left, and she sighed in relief. If she would have to go through this evening with Derek without losing her mind she would need a lot more to drink. One just wasn't going to do. She looked at the bartender and handed him her card, "I'm gonna need a lot more of these." She firmly told him, and pointed towards her glass.

**--**

Casey looked at Gabriella with a confused look as she took in what the Latina just said. She wasn't entirely sure if she had gotten this right, so she just had to sum it up, "So you're saying…" she begun, and Gabriella listened intensely, "that you want a baby, but you're not sure how to tell Sharpay?"

Gabriella gave a short nod, "Yeah!" she said, like that wasn't weird at all. But to Casey it really was.

She didn't understand what the problem was. Were the two of them not engaged? Hadn't they been together for twelve years? Did they not trust each other and love each other like Gabriella had just said? "So you can't tell the woman you're marrying what you really want?" Casey asked her friend. This was seriously too weird. She thought she was stupid, but this was just… plain dumb. She actually thought Gabriella had more guts than this.

Gabriella shot her an odd look, "You say it like it's a bad thing?" she questioningly mumbled.

Casey rolled her eyes and was happy to finally talk some sense into Gabriella for once; usually it was the other way around, but she was happy to give some advice too, "It's not!" she said, and shot daggers in Gabriella's direction, "Seriously Gabby, it's not… you're spending the rest of your life with this woman. You need to tell her. Kids are a big thing in a marriage. You shouldn't marry her unless you know she feels the same."

Gabriella gave her a small smile, "But Casey," she begun, and Casey could hear that she would try to talk herself out of this, "if Sharpay doesn't want kids, we just won't have them. I want Sharpay more than I want children." She shrugged, "I couldn't image my life without her. That silly… weird… blonde… girl." she paused and then looked at Casey again, "Remind me again why I love this woman?"

Casey shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but seriously Gabriella…" she said, and hurried back to the real problem here. It was really important that she got Gabriella to understand this. There was nothing like the feeling of holding your child in your arms. And the bond you shared with it… it was amazing, and she so wanted her friend to experience that too. She had to tell her this; it was important, "You're gonna regret not getting children. It's the best. You've seen what I have with Dylan."

"Yeah, I have!" Gabriella said and pulled her legs up beneath herself in the chair, "I have, and that's why I've been thinking… I think it's that inner clock, y'know? Lesbians do get that too!" she was silent for a few seconds and Casey didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to let her take her time, "I just… I watch you with Dylan and I want that too. I'm just not sure if Sharpay does."

Casey reached a hand out to comfortingly take hers, "Maybe she does… you never know." she softly said, trying to cheer her up. The only thing Gabriella could really do was talk to Sharpay. She wasn't supposed to have any problems with that. She should be able to tell her everything, "I mean… she seems pretty happy about Dylan, right?"

Gabriella nodded. Casey could tell she was pretty worked up about this. Maybe it had build up inside her for a very long time and she was finally happy to get it out, "I've noticed too." The Latina softly said, and Casey could tell that she was fighting tears now (she had always been just as emotional as Casey herself had been), "But I keep thinking that… that maybe that's just because it's not for life. You don't know Sharpay the way I do, she's…"

"Hey, hey…" Casey said and squeezed her hand tightly, she didn't know what else to do to make this go away for Gabriella, she could actually only just let her vent, "I know I don't know her, Gabby… That's the thing. _You_ do. You know her the best in the entire world. You should be able to tell her this. You should know her enough to trust her with this."

Gabriella locked eyes with her. Her lashes were thick with tears but so far they hadn't really fallen, "I know, Case… Sometimes I think she could be a perfect mother, y'know? That she and I could really raise a child together without scarring it for life, but then…" she stopped, not really wanting to go on.

"But then what?" Casey pressed her. If she had to be any help, she had to know this.

"Then I watch her again." Gabriella said, and looked helplessly at Casey, "She likes the way we have it now. She likes that we can go away like this without complications. That if she wants to, she can fly me to Paris for a romantic weekend…" she paused, and shrugged, "I like that too. But I still want a child. I'm just not sure if Sharpay does. She didn't have her parents growing up because they worked so much. I'm afraid that if we get a child that'll happen too…" she bit her lip, "I don't know if you've noticed, but… Sharpay can be _a little_ self-centred."

Casey faked surprise, "_Oh really_?" she asked, her voice immediately going shrill since she wasn't a good liar, "No, I hadn't noticed." She continued. If there was no thing people noticed about Sharpay, it was the she was more than a little self-centred.

Gabriella offered her a sour expression, "Yeah, yeah, I _know_ I'm with a complicated woman, but hey!, I love her, that's it." her gaze went to the arm of the chair and she focused on that for a few seconds, before looking up again, "I just… I'm not sure if she can give up her lifestyle for a baby."

"Like you said before," Casey begun, and finally let go of her hand; she didn't need it anymore, she needed a push in the right direction instead, "I don't know Sharpay like you do. But I think I've gotten to know her very well in these weeks. And she'll do anything for you, Gabriella. I've never seen love like that. She really loves you. She'll give you her heart if you ever need it to survive. She might be self-centred, but not when it comes to you. And definitely not when it comes to a child. She loves Dylan too. And I'm certain she'd love to have a baby with you and give it the childhood she never had."

Casey closed her eyes for a second and inwardly saluted herself. She felt like she just did a really good job about this advice thing. She felt like she had really just helped Gabriella. Maybe now she was ready to help Lizzie too if her sister ever gave her another chance.

Gabriella nodded to herself, "You're right Case…" she whispered, "You're right. That's it. I'm just gonna talk to her."

Casey smiled again and reached for her mug. This evening was turning out quite good.

**--**

Derek made his way out of the bathroom. He felt much better now. He had thrown up and somehow managed to rinse his mouth with water from the sink. He felt really good now, when he made his way towards their place again. He could see Sharpay's blonde hair from a long distance and she was drinking something.

That was unfair. How come she was allowed to drink when she sent him to the bathroom? That was just so typical women! Why do they think they can decide everything? Casey was like that too… Oh, Casey. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Even if his head spun like crazy and he felt a weird attraction towards Sharpay only after one drink, he could see her clearly in his mind. Why did she have to be so beautiful and captivating? What had he done to deserve this? Why couldn't he just forget it? Nothing would ever be of the two of them…

But Sharpay though… She was there. And she was looking damn hot tonight. He had almost kissed her before and he really regretted that he hadn't planted one on her. Her lips looked so inviting and she was just… the atmosphere was there. He was sure she liked him too; that she was attracted to him. She couldn't be all gay, Derek was sure of that.

He almost fell in a chair when he tried to pass a crowded place, but a pair of hands grabbed him. When he stood on his feet again he was about to throw some nasty words to the person who caught him, and tell them that he could take care of himself, but he paused when he found Sam there.

"Hey dude!" Derek said and happily hugged his best friend, "What the crap are you doing here? Did you and Emily break up…?" it was the first thought his slurred-together mind could really think of – why else would Sam hang around at a bar on a Saturday?

Sam shook his head, "No way man…" he said, "One of my co-workers is getting married too! We're here for the bachelor party."

Derek, for some reason, thought it was bad for Sam that him and Emily were still together, so he made a sad face, "Aw, bummer, dude…" he said, and then turned around to go back to Sharpay; he had almost started something and now he needed to finish that 'almost'.

Sam followed him though, "Wait a minute…" he said, and grabbed his arm, Derek just kept on walking, "What are you doing here?"

Derek didn't answer, but stopped when they came to where Sharpay was sitting. She finished the drink she was drinking and shot them both a confused look, "Who's that?" she wanted to know, and pointed offhandedly at Sam. Now, Derek could tell, she had had way more to drink than before he left.

"That's Sam." Derek said and slipped onto his barstool. He didn't really care much for his friend. He really just wanted to be alone with Sharpay for now.

Sharpay gave Sam a nod, "Hi Sam." She said, before she went to the next drink. She had a whole bunch lined up and Derek just took on of them too.

Sam looked like he really didn't want to be a part of this, even if he was slightly intrigued, "Look," he said and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I'm just gonna go, okay? Nice to meet you." he told Sharpay, before he turned around on his heel.

"Gosh, what a bore." Derek said and shot Sharpay a charming smile.

Sharpay just giggled, "What a whore!" she laughed and leaned herself up against Derek, "I never wanna see him… ever… again." she finished, with a serious look in Derek's direction, "He is stupid."

Derek pulled her even closer and pressed his mouth to her ear, "And you're beautiful." he said again. She turned her head around, and they were nose to nose, "You're very beautiful…" he said, and ignored everything that told him he shouldn't be this close to her. He couldn't even comprehend the facts in his brain. They were all washed away by the alcohol and it didn't look like Sharpay thought pretty much about her fiancée either.

"Don't, don't do this, Derek…"

Or… maybe she _did_.

"Aw, why not?" he wondered aloud, and placed a hand on her shoulder, to keep her head in place, "Forget about everything, Pay… it's only the two of us… They won't know…" his lips were getting teasingly closer to hers and he could smell the alcohol in her breath, "I want this…" he told her, as their lips brushed for the first time.

She caught his lips with hers for a few seconds, but pulled away, breathing.

"I liked you so much when we first met." Derek whispered, and thought back to how much he had wanted her; how much he had done to impress her, which was something he never did with girls, "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met…" he said. He didn't know where it came from, but it just flew out of him.

Her eyes were clouded with alcohol, but she didn't do anything. He could tell she was torn about what to do. He knew what he wanted though, he wanted her…

"Please…" he whispered, before he pulled her head to his again and kissed her. This time it was so much more than before, and he could feel her kissing him back for awhile. Someone said his name next to them, but he ignored it, and eventually it stopped. He just focused on Sharpay and what a rush it was to kiss her; how it made him feel. He was getting nowhere with Casey and finally he felt something again… even if it wasn't that beautiful girl he lived with, this girl was much more what he looked for in a woman, and it made him feel good.

Suddenly Sharpay pushed him away though and brushed her lips with the back of her hand, "I can't do this, Derek." She said, her breathing ragged, and he could tell she really meant it, "I'm engaged… to a _woman_. I love Gabriella."

Derek locked eyes with her and saw how much she meant what she said. She loved Gabriella, he could tell that. She didn't want to do this, because she didn't want to cheat on her fiancée. She didn't want to hurt the woman she loved the most. She cared for her more than anything. She was supposed to spend the rest of her life with that woman, they made a commitment, and she didn't want to ruin that. She didn't want to kiss Derek because she loved the Latina. She _loved _Gabriella.

…and he loved Casey.

* * *

_I'm sorry about the short delay guys. I had to write my part of my joint HSM fic, so I got a little behind with this. I hope it was worth the wait though. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. It was one I had pictured from the beginning of the fic, so yeah ;b As always I thank you for the great reviews, I try to get back to most of you, but sometimes I have to just delete them, because I'm sooo busy. I'm going to try and respond to all of them for this chapter though, I really am :D_

_Again, the incident about the dance class that Gabriella was referring to, happened in my Gabpay fic 'When You Love Someone', so if I caught your attention, that would be awesome. (You guys can totally tell I'm trying to get you to read it, right? ;p But hey, what's wrong with a little advertising?)._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

Sharpay felt as if something was sneaking up of her back to above her shoulders and up her neck until it reached the back of her head. It was something cold and she could feel her skin as it rose Goosebumps all over. A weird tingly sensation crawled beneath her skin, but it wasn't pleasurable. It was creepy, and she shuttered and turned over onto her stomach, tugging the cover closer around her body.

Gabriella slept peacefully right next to her; her eyes were shut and she had a small smile on her serene face. A loose curl fell across her face, and Sharpay dared to reach a hand out from her warmed space and stroke it away. She couldn't explain how it was possible, but as she looked at Gabriella right now, she knew that whatever she felt crawl beneath her skin was because of the Latina. She felt guilty… she _was_ guilty.

Last night's events were clear in her mind. She remembered all about how she was supposed to take Derek out so Casey and Gabriella could be alone. It wasn't that tough to do, right? Well, of course she, as Sharpay _fucking _Evans, had to screw up completely. Why did she start drinking too? She found it reasonable yesterday when she didn't want to listen to Derek's whiny voice, but now when she thought about it; babysitting and alcohol didn't really mix. If she hadn't drank quite as much then maybe she wouldn't have let Derek put his rough lips on her own. She had no idea why, but she had kissed him too! That was the worst part. If he had tried to kiss her and she had pushed him away, she wouldn't feel so guilty. But now when she thought back and _knew_ she had participated actively in the kiss she couldn't just forget about it.

She was so disappointed in herself. Never had she cheated on Gabriella. She had never dreamt of doing so either. Of course she had found other people attractive, she had thought what it would be like to be with them, but she had never wanted to. Gabriella was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was gorgeous and treated her like the eight world wonder at times. Sharpay would never throw such thing away for an affair or one-night-stand. Gabriella had been her first and actually only love, and she couldn't imagine being with someone else. This was it. She was _marrying_ her.

But then how come she had kissed Derek? She would blame it on the alcohol but that was the lamest excuse ever. It was the truth though. What else could it be? Derek had made several passes at her when she first got here and she had never felt the need to return those. The only explanation could be that when she had consumed an amount of martinis, her mind didn't work properly.

She didn't know what to do. When she had finally gotten Derek home last night he was awfully quiet. Luckily he hadn't complained about that she pushed him away at all, and they had pretty much left right after. Casey had been asleep in her bed while Gabriella watched some old movie when they got to the apartment. Derek had fallen straight to the couch and Gabriella and her had left. Sharpay hadn't liked to look at her, knowing what she had just done. Sure, it was probably nothing and could easily be overlooked, but the thing was that… that it just wasn't them. Her and Gabriella didn't treat each other like that and she had never told the Latina a lie; with the only exception of what truly happened at Gabriella's seventeenth birthday. Gabriella had happily talked about how Casey had told her everything and Sharpay had felt so stupid and so dirty and hadn't even replied to her. When they got to their suite she had gone straight to bed – she couldn't stand to look at Gabriella. She hated herself too much.

She wouldn't know how to function properly if she didn't tell her fiancée what happened. Gabriella would understand, Sharpay was sure of it. It was only a kiss… Gabriella would probably be mad for awhile and let her work for forgiveness, but Sharpay could do that. She would much rather work for that than live with it herself for so long. She just wasn't sure how to break the 'news' to Gabriella. She wanted to do it today before they did anything else, because if she didn't get it off of her chest, she wouldn't be able to act normal around Gabriella. She was sure of that. She decided that she'd tell Gabriella before they left their bed; Gabriella had said something about them talking about something last night too, so maybe she had something to say as well.

Gabriella's eyes started fluttering like crazy and Sharpay held in her breath, hoping she wouldn't wake up like she normally did when her eyes fluttered like that. She just wasn't quite ready for that talk yet. She wasn't sure what to say, how to phrase herself and what to do. What couldn't this mean for them? Maybe everything would go down the drain once the truth was out?

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes though. Sharpay couldn't help but smile warmly to her, her brown eyes looked sleepy and Sharpay found her lover so gorgeous in the morning (not that she wasn't gorgeous during the day or the night, but there was just a glow around her right after she woke up…). Even if she felt bad about last night, her lips curled into a smile. What she did with Derek had nothing to do with how she felt about Gabriella; she just wasn't sure if she would be able to be her usual, natural Sharpay-ish self.

"Hey babe…" Gabriella softly whispered. She smiled too and reached a finger out to poke Sharpay lightly on the cheek.

Sharpay swallowed loudly and said, "Morning." She couldn't do this, not when Gabriella touched her like that; it was too much. She had to get this off of her chest. There was no way she could function like this.

Gabriella's eyes were full of love and devotion and she leaned forward to place a slow kiss on Sharpay's lips, which the blonde had the hugest difficulties responding to, "Was Derek much trouble yesterday? He looked wasted when you got back." Gabriella said and leaned back down again.

Sharpay nodded, "He was. Derek was…" oh, she _hated_ thinking about Derek, she despised it, "He was _Derek_." She just said.

Gabriella giggled from way in the back of her throat, and hadn't Sharpay's mind been focused on so many other things, she would definitely had taken that as a sexy growl, "Hey…" Gabriella then said, "I had something I needed to talk to you about."

Sharpay's breath hitched in her throat; there was something, and it sounded so very important. She was afraid of what it might be, but she also knew she had to talk to Gabriella about that other thing too. It was now or never. No, actually. Scratch that. No 'never'. It was just _now_, "I need to talk to you too." She said, locking her eyes with the Latina's.

Gabriella looked confused for a second, one eyebrow arched, "Really?" she questioned, "You need to talk to me? Are you alright?" she reached a hand out to touch Sharpay's forehead but drew it back right away, "You don't feel warm, baby, what is it?"

Sharpay swallowed again and felt the guilt creep even further into her body. How would she do this? How would she tell Gabriella what she had done? She couldn't… She knew it would hurt the other woman, and how could she be the cause of that? Gabriella seemed so happy right now. Whatever news she had, Sharpay was sure meant a lot to her. If it was good news, then she should probably let Gabriella tell hers first and she would be happy for when Sharpay broke her news… It was unlikely and Sharpay groaned inwardly. How could she be stupid enough to end in such situation? Seriously!? How can one be so dumb?

No, no… She'd just let Gabriella tell her news first because then she had more time to figure out how to tell her part… Yeah, yeah, she would do that. "I ah…" she smiled softly to her lover, "I want to hear what you've got to say, sweetie."

Gabriella's face broke into a huge smile and she excitingly sat up in bed. Sharpay joined her too, ready to listen to whatever it was that Gabriella had to say. It really meant a lot to the other girl, Sharpay could see that. Maybe it was something about the wedding or something about her sister. Who knew? "Alright…" the Latina said and turned to Sharpay, she grasped her hand tightly, "I talked to Casey last night, you know? Not only about her and Derek, but I had something I needed to talk to her about too."

Sharpay felt confused. What did Casey have to say that she couldn't help Gabriella with? Weren't they supposed to be able to tell each other everything (she silently reminded herself of what she currently couldn't tell Gabriella, and decided that no matter what it was, she wouldn't get angry with her for not telling her first)? "Really…" she paused, "What is it Bri?"

Gabriella was quiet for a few seconds, before she started telling Sharpay what was on her mind, Sharpay didn't understand though, that it was Dylan who opened her tale, "I've really liked spending time with Dylan, haven't you?" Gabriella questioned.

Sharpay gave a short nod, "Suuure…?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, and then I kept on thinking that… Y'know, just 'cuz we're two women, it shouldn't mean we can't have a child? There's like, so many ways to get a baby nowadays, so it wouldn't really be a problem, right?" she wasn't looking Sharpay in the eye, and the blonde found it very amusing how difficult Gabriella found this; she was also talking faster than Sharpay had ever heard her speak, "I've always wanted to be a mother, but I wasn't sure if you really wanted to, so I decided to talk to Casey, but she told me I needed to talk to you and I agreed, so here I am. I hope you just won't tell me that you want to continue this lifestyle, because of course I wouldn't leave you, but a child would mean the world to me. I just figured that maybe we could-"

Sharpay had planted her hand on Gabriella's mouth and the Latina's voice got muffled until she stopped speaking altogether. Sharpay wanted to make it stop. She couldn't listen to this. Normally she would have laughed and told Gabriella to start breathing, but today it wasn't funny at all. She had been out at a bar and gotten drunk (plus she had kissed Derek, but she decided she wouldn't think of that), while Gabriella had thought of them and their future and feared she wouldn't want a child with her. How bad of a fiancée can one be? Sharpay hated herself for this. She had loved spending time with Dylan these past weeks and she had thought a lot about getting a baby with Gabriella once she had also proposed to her. Now Gabriella had the same ideas, and she was just a stupid woman who kissed guys? Seriously, how could she?

"Shapfffayyy…"

Sharpay focused on Gabriella again, who motioned for her to take away her hand. The blonde quickly let it fall with an apologetic smile to her girlfriend, "Sorry." She mumbled, and then looked at the mattress, just so she wouldn't have to look at Gabriella.

The Latina sighed heavily, "Alright…" She whispered, there was hurt in her voice and Sharpay hated herself for it, "I get it… You won't look at me, which means that I probably just made a complete fool out of myself. You don't want a child." She shrugged her shoulders again and continued with a swallow, "It's alright. I thought that maybe you wouldn't. I just figured I might as well ask you about it."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay snapped and looked up at the Latina, who didn't seem hurt that she snapped at her, but more like surprised that she said something, "Just… stop talking, please. I don't want to cover your mouth again."

In Gabriella's eyes flickered a bunch of questions and she reached a hand out to take Sharpay's. She was a bit hesitant, Sharpay could feel it, but once their hands were connected, she gave hers a tight squeeze, "Tell me what's on your mind, Sharpay." Gabriella begged her.

Sharpay licked her lips. She wanted that baby with Gabriella; she wanted a family so bad so she could experience what it was like to have a family. She had never been used to that from home. It had always been her and Ryan and whichever nanny who was on duty. Her parents were almost never there. Only when she met Gabriella had she gotten a bit of feeling of what it was like to have a mother who cared. Elena was so great and Sharpay loved her mother-in-law. She wanted to raise a child with Gabriella the way Elena had raised Gabriella and Rosa.

"Babe?"

"I…" Sharpay paused again, and then decided to get to it, "I want a child with you, Bri, I do." She said, and she could see Gabriella's face light up; the smile reached all the way into her eyes, "There's nothing I want more, but…"

Gabriella stopped, "But what?"

Sharpay told herself to go on and tell her now. To say to her what it was she wanted to say; to tell her what a horrible person she had been last night. She wanted to get it all off of her chest, but how could she ruin Gabriella's happiness? How could she ruin this perfect moment and their perfect relationship? When truth came to it, she couldn't. She didn't want to ruin it, but she wanted to get it off of her chest. But she also didn't want to risk everything. She swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat and offered Gabriella the biggest smile she could muster, which unfortunately wasn't so big when it came to it, "But you have to promise me that we won't raise it like my parents raised me and Ryan." Sharpay said instead – she just didn't have the guts or the heart to do it.

Gabriella's face lit up again and she nodded wildly, "I promise!" she said and reached over, wrapping her arms around the thin blonde, who just hugged her back, heart in her throat. She couldn't enjoy this moment like Gabriella could, there was no way, "I promise." Gabriella whispered again and kissed Sharpay's face several times all over, before their lips met.

Sharpay's mind flashed quickly back to last night where it had been Derek's rough lips to kiss her and she almost pushed Gabriella away. The Latina's hands though, softly slid down her bare arms and Sharpay relaxed. This wasn't Derek, it was Gabriella… The woman she loved. She had to get her act together, so she didn't blow it. She _couldn't_ blow it.

Sharpay kissed Gabriella back with newfound force and lowered her onto the bed, ignoring the shot of guilt that once again started spinning inside her head.

--

"Mom, Sharpay and Gabriella will be here real soon." Dylan told Casey as he came back into the kitchen again and handed her back her cell phone; he'd just talked to one of them and apparently they had agreed to his request about doing something with him today. Casey didn't know what they would do, because she suspected they would soon run out of ideas. He'd spent time with them yesterday and he still wanted them today too. They really had to be great aunts, eh?

"That's great sweetie." Casey replied and swallowed the sip of coffee she had just taken, "Why don't you go put on your shoes and try to stay out of trouble until?"

Dylan climbed onto his chair on his knees and leaned across the table, "I'm never in trouble!" he told her with a serious face, and then reached across the table to have a fruit stick, but he managed to knock over the sugar bowl from his cereal on the way. He turned to Casey and smiled charmingly, "That wasn't trouble, Mommy." He told her.

Casey chuckled; he knew much more than he led on, and he had her wrapped around his finger when he used that smile with her. She reached out for the sugar bowl, which luckily hadn't been that full, and got it off of the table. She'd just clean away the sugar once she cleared the table off, "Sure, you're no trouble, Dyl." She said, and the gave him a slight nudge, "Put on your shoes, honey."

Dylan jumped off of the chair and rushed into the hallway. Casey pushed her chair back too and stood up. She reached behind her head and tucked her long hair into a ponytail, using the ponytail-holder she always had around her wrist whenever she was in her pyjamas (it was like a part of it). She then went into the hallway to see if Dylan needed any help. He hadn't quite gotten around to learn how to tie his shoes; she just wasn't that good of a teacher in that area, apparently.

She leaned herself against the wall and watched him struggle with it for a few seconds, "Need any help?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and shook his head, "No." he pouted and then stood up too, laces undone, "Derek promised he would teach me." He said, as a matter of fact, "He just hasn't had time yet."

Though Casey found it extremely cute how Dylan defended Derek who was currently very out on the couch, she hated the fact that he did so, when, obviously, Derek didn't keep his promise, "Why don't you go wake him up right now for the first lesson?" she asked him; who better to wake Derek out of his (Casey feared) hangover-sleep. He had seemed pretty wasted last night when Sharpay brought him home. She had seemed way more sober.

Dylan nodded excitingly and rushed into the living room, yelling "Derek!" on the way. Casey was about to follow him when the there was a knock on the door. Smiling to herself while Dylan tried to wake Derek in the living room, she opened the door to find Sharpay and Gabriella standing there. The Latina seemed very happy and Casey couldn't help but think that maybe Sharpay wanted that baby after all. The blonde looked awkward for some reason or other, but Casey decided not to dwell on that.

"Hey Case!" Gabriella said and gave her a tight hug, "Thanks for last night, it was awesome."

Sharpay just gave her a small smile so Casey decided just to answer Gabriella, "Yeah, it was fun! If you guys lived here we could do it more often, y'know?" she said, and knew they would quickly catch her not-so-subtle hint.

Gabriella giggled, "Nice try, but Mama is in New Mexico so that's where I'll be too." She stated and then looked behind Casey and into the apartment where they could hear Dylan and Derek talk, "Is… Dylan ready?" she wanted to know.

"Come on." Casey said and the two women followed her into the living room where Dylan sat on the coffee table with his feet in Derek's lap. Derek looked like some sort of zombie and he kept of pushing Dylan's feet away.

He groaned, "Not now Dylan. Another time, I'm too tired." He argued and then rubbed his eyes, before he looked at the three women, "Morning Spacey. Gabriella, hey…" he then offered Sharpay a smile, but she just gave him a glare in return (which Casey really didn't understand), "Hi Sharpay."

"Hey…" the blonde mumbled, before she stepped past Casey and bent down to tie Dylan's shoes, "I'll help you." She told him with a smile that she had given none of the others. She was done with the laces in no time and picked him up; she could barely hold him since she wasn't the most strong person, but he rested on her hip, "Ready to go?" she questioned.

Dylan nodded and squeezed her tight, "Yeah!" he said.

Sharpay gave Casey and Gabriella a smile (she didn't look at Derek, which was now becoming really weird), "We'll wait outside." She informed them and marched out of the living room with Dylan on her hip.

Gabriella shot Derek a questionable look, "What's... going on?" she wanted to know.

Derek just shrugged lamely and turned over, buried his head into his pillow on the couch again. Casey chuckled lamely and nudged Gabriella in the side with her hip, "You better follow her and I'll see what I can do about this one." She glanced at Derek again, and even if he was being stupid and childish, she couldn't help but smile at him – she still hated herself for it (though it was becoming less and less), but she really liked that lazy bum.

Gabriella took a step closer and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Remember what we talked about yesterday?" she said and quickly continued, "Be nice to him."

Casey nodded firmly, "I will." She said and gave Gabriella's cheek a light kiss, "Have fun and be home soon." She said, as the Latina left with a smile and a nod. Casey turned around to look at Derek just as the front door smacked close. Alright… So it was the two of them alone for the day. She would have to get her nice on; she would see what she could do. But first… she'd really have to get him off of the couch.

She took a step closer and patted him on the back, "Alright Derek... it's up now!" she said, her voice firm and hard. She couldn't let him lie there all day, especially not when she had planned on being nice to him through the day. She had no idea what they would do, but she thought that maybe she could make him some breakfast and they would sit together and talk like they had done the other day when Dylan had slept in the suite with Gabriella and Sharpay. She still remembered the morning clearly; her and Derek had _a moment_.

Derek just groaned in respond and moved slightly to get her hand away from him; apparently it was a great bother to his sleep.

"Forget it, Derek!" Casey said and held back a laugh. It was funny to watch him like this; he looked so helpless. "I won't let you sleep all this. I know you had probably a bit too much to drink last night, but there's no use staying in bed like this." She reached for his pillow and got a good hold of it, before she pulled it away which caused his head to fall to the armrest with a bump.

He quickly shot up and gave her an angry stare, "What the crap did you do that for!?" he hissed and his eyes held nothing but hate for her.

Casey knew what it was to be hung-over, she had tried all that jazz too when she was young, but she wasn't young any longer, she was twenty eight, and so was Derek, and he should be more responsible. She gave him a firm glare, and not caring about his headache (she _knew_ he had one), she swatted him across the head with the pillow she had just taken, "To wake you up!" she told him, voice impatient, "I'll make you coffee and I'm sure we have some aspirin somewhere."

"How about you just let me sleep?" Derek asked, he still sounded very hostile, even if Casey could tell that her offer of coffee and aspirin sounded tempting to him.

Casey shook her head with a huge smile on her face. She enjoyed to see him like this, she really did, "I'm sorry, Venturi, but that's not gonna happen." She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, "You're getting up no matter what, so I suggest you take in my offer, 'cuz it's very _nice _of me, if I do say so myself." She finished, empathising the 'nice'-part since it was the word Gabriella used right before she left.

She knew it wasn't exactly nice to force him to get up, but she justified that in her head by telling herself that she couldn't very well show him how nice she could be, if he slept all day.

Derek couldn't help but grin to her like some idiot, "Oh? So it's nice of you? I must have completely missed the point where you let me sleep in because my head hurts?" he sarcastically told her, and she sighed again.

"Alright, alright," she said and didn't think much about the minor setback, "I will ignore that comment and bring it to you on the couch, what do you say?" she gave him a questionable look, one eyebrow raised in that Casey-sorta-way, "Huh? Good suggestion? Bad suggestion?"

Derek seemed to think about that for a few seconds, but eventually he did nod his head, "I'm gonna take you at that offer." He said and leaned back in the couch with a satisfied look across his face.

Casey turned to go for the kitchen, but stopped halfway there and turned around to look at him again, "Ain't I nice when I do this for you?" she had to know; if she could get him to say so, she had accomplished a lot this day.

Derek bit his lip and studied her carefully for a moment. He probably wondered why she asked him that, and she didn't blame him. He smiled eventually though and gave a short nod, "If the coffee is good, we'll see." He said, in his usual, 'I am superior'-voice.

Casey was satisfied with that answer. She gave him a what she believed to be a flirty smile before she turned around and walked into the kitchen to make him some coffee and clear the table from breakfast away. Maybe it was just her, and maybe she did get too little action, but was that exchange of words between them not just _a little bit_ like flirting?

**--**

**I seriously don't know what's wrong with me sometimes… Derek can be so… ****so… so **_**Derek**_**-y. ****He can be a real jerk, you know. He can promise my son things and then don't do it. He doesn't care much about other people, but I think he really cares for us. I think he actually is grateful that I let him stay with Dylan and I. So even if he does treat us like air most of the time, there's also those moments. The moments when Derek Venturi isn't Derek Venturi at all. And I think those are the moments when I ask myself 'what is wrong with you, Casey?', and that's because I just can't help it. He's so sweet and wonderful and it makes me like him even more. I wanna say love, but thankfully I'm not there yet, even if I have known him for years. How can I like someone who is such a jerk? Well, I'll tell you one thing… Only Derek Venturi can make me. **

**--**

Derek was really confused. First of all, what was up with Casey today? She had woken him up early after a night out when she _knew_ he wanted to sleep in. Normally he would have killed her for that, but today he just kidded around with her, which lead him to his second all; what was wrong with him? He felt like something had happened last night, and for some reason he felt like being a bit nicer to her. He just didn't get why. And then also, to add to the first all, how come _she_ was so nice to _him_? That was very uncommon. She made him coffee and brought that and also the aspirin to him in bed. It didn't quite add up in his brain… why was she suddenly so sweet? And then of course… the third all; who had put Sharpay's panties in a twist? Normally, he liked to believe, the two of them got along just fine, but this morning she had treated him like he wasn't even there, she had treated him like they didn't even know each other and she had fled so quickly from the apartment.

Thinking about this was what made Derek realize that something must have happened last night. The only problem was just that he didn't know what it was. Had he done something? Had he said something to her that completely upset her so she wouldn't speak to him? Or had she seen the drunk side of him and was completely disgusted by it – so disgusted she didn't want to look him in the eye? He was so confused by this, but for some reason he knew he was forgetting something… the most important thing. And he really wished he would remember, but it didn't really seem to happen. He hoped it would come back to him eventually, because even if he didn't do apologies, he'd like to know if it was real bad. Because if it was then maybe he would have to stoop that low… It was Casey's friend after all, and he sort of liked both her and Gabriella.

Casey was in the shower and then after she had to go grocery shopping. They needed food, she had said, before she picked out some clothes (a pair of jeans an a purple t-shirt; not that Derek looked or anything). Derek himself had his head buried in his pillow on the couch again. He needed a shower too; he stank, he knew that. But he had to figure out what it was about Casey. There was something about Casey and last night. Had he said something after he got home? Maybe that was why she was so nice? Maybe he had… maybe he had told her he liked her or something? One don't always know what they say when they're drunk. Derek definitely didn't always know. He sometimes knew from other people that he had completely rambled on about something silly.

But this wasn't silly. If he told Casey he liked her, it wasn't silly at all. The problem was just… it could only be the truth, right? People say the truth when they're drunk, don't they? If he had said anything to her, he had got to mean it. It was the only conclusion he could make up right now. He must have done something for her to be so nice and it was the only thing that made sense. He wasn't quite sure how he thought of that though. Did something happen? Did some girl want to hook up with him and therefore he came to realization? He didn't know! It was frustrating, it truly was.

He looked up when Casey came out of their small bathroom. Steam followed right after her. She wore the jeans and the t-shirt she had picked up. Her hair was down and still wet, which made her look totally hot. Derek couldn't help but let his eyes follow her across the room, on her way to the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and gave him a quizzical look, "What?" she asked him.

Derek quickly shook his head at her, "Nothing." He mumbled and she went into the bedroom while his eyes found the pillow in his hand again. He studied it for a few seconds, debating what to do, before he lifted the pillow to his face and screamed into it. When he came back out for air again, Casey was standing before him, looking all Casey-like, and he didn't know why, but that made his heart beat way faster than normal.

This wasn't good, was it?

"What are you doing?" she wondered aloud. Her blue eyes searched his for answers, but his were full of questions instead.

"I dunno." He replied, and quickly tugged the pillow behind his back. He looked up at her again and shrugged, "I had a little extra sound in my mouth…" he paused, "I needed to get it out."

"Oh--_kaaay_…" Casey said, eyes wide. She looked at him like he was crazy, and Derek didn't really blame her, "I'm not really sure what you're doing right now," Casey continued, "but I'm just gonna leave you to it and go shopping."

Derek nodded firmly, "That sounds like a good idea." He replied to her, and watched as she went into the kitchen to find her purse and her keys. She came back out again and paused halfway to the hallway, to give him another funny look. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she seemed to regret it, for she shook her head softly and went all the way out of the apartment.

Derek then pulled the pillow to his face again and screamed into it once more; since when did he act lame in front of girls? – in front of Casey!? That just wasn't like him. Not at all. Was it because he really liked her? Could that be it? She did seem to like him too, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. But how could he know for sure? He knew that she used to like him a lot, as more than a stepbrother, but how could he know that she still did?

That was when it hit him: the diary! He had thought before that he had to look in her diary again to see if she had written anything. Maybe she still wrote things down when the thoughts in her head became too much? When she had too many thoughts? She always used to do that and Derek found it hard to believe that such a characteristic trait would stop even if she grew up and had children.

He threw the pillow on the couch again and jumped out of it, hurried into the bedroom. He knew exactly where she kept her diary; he had seen so the day he walked in on her while she read in it. That made his hunt that much easier, so he just went straight to her bedside drawer and pulled the first one out. The diary was right there; lying in all its glory. It was the same one as back then and it still had _Casey McDonald _written on it. He quickly got the diary out on sat on the bed. He went to the last page to see how long ago it was dated, and was happy (and actually not that surprised) to see that it was dated just a few days ago.

He bit his lip as he did what he also did all those years ago; he read her personal thoughts.

_It's been a good day so far. There's not much for me to do lately. Sharpay and Gabriella have pretty much been taking care of Dylan and I've just had to work. Most of my days are half days since I had thought I would spend time with Dylan. Now it's too late to change it, but I get some time for myself and that's really nice. I've been lunching a lot with Emily lately too and it's nice to see her. There's so many things we still need to plan about the wedding. We haven't even found a dress yet and it's just so close. Before I know it she'll really be saying yes to Sam! It's so weird. I need to go with her soon, I shouldn't neglect my best friend like this. _

_Derek should be looking for work, but he hasn't. It's so annoying. He's always so cocky and yet he still can't find work. It's very unattractive, I've got to say – even Derek can't pull that one off! He think he's so good at everything, but it was nice to see him get shot down for once. I still can't believe the look on his face when Sharpay kissed Gabriella at the airport. It was priceless, really. I really don't know why I like him so much; he's not very nice to me. Though I do believe something has changed. He actually does help around a little bit in the apartment. Maybe he's finally growing up. I think I could even let him be responsible for Dylan soon; that's a huge deal, I'm so protective of him. _

_God… I remember all those years ago when I was in love with Derek. I thought about him all the time, I couldn't get him out of my head. It seems a lot like then, now. I thought I was really over him. I thought that Chris made me get over him. Everything seemed so perfect between the two of us. If Chris hadn't been so stupid, maybe we would still have been together and this wouldn't have been an issue. But Chris was a jerk and now I am living with Derek again. Everything I felt for him is back, and I can't really seem to figure out if that is a bad idea or not… _

Derek smiled to himself. He had never felt this happy. She did like him again. Apparently she had been over him at some point when she was with Chris, but she really seemed to like him again. He felt extremely happy when reading this, which told him what he had sort of already known; he did like her too.

_I mean… technically it would be alright for us to be together, wouldn't it? It's not like we're related or anything. It's only because our parents married that we're even in the same family. I guess people would frown a bit upon it, but it wouldn't be legally wrong. It still think a lot about it, though. I really care about what people think, and it makes me wonder; if Derek liked me too, would I do it? Would I date him and marry him and do the whole thing? Or would I be too caught up in what others believe is right, to do as my heart tells me? I really want to believe that I wouldn't care… For some reason I think, I won't. Derek seems to be the perfect guy for me, doesn't he? I've seen how happy Mom is with George. I want that too. And I think Derek is my perfect match._

Derek let his eyes linger on the words 'perfect match' for a moment. It felt nice to read that. It felt good to see it in writing. She had actually written those words. It was her thoughts. She liked him too, and she would go ahead and do everything with him if he wanted to. He didn't know if he was ready for all that jazz yet, but he knew he wanted to find out and discover more with only her.

He turned a page in the diary and hoped to see that she had written more that day on the next page. Luckily she had, and he bent his head further to catch every word of it.

_That sounds seriously weird. How can I even get such a thing into my mind? I don't think I'll ever be comfortable enough to actually say it out loud. It's just too weird. Right? Come on! It's Derek! Derek, for God's sake! He's like-_

"What are you doing?"

Derek turned around in shock and found Casey standing in the doorway. He hadn't even heard her come in. Why hadn't he heard her come in!? She had a worried/angry look across her face. Derek was afraid to meet her eyes, and his fell to the open book in his hand. He slammed it shut immediately and stood up from the bed, a huge lump in his throat.

Casey took a step closer to him, her jaw was clenched and her hair was still wet from her shower. She saw the book in his hands, and she definitely didn't look happy.

"I thought you'd gone to the shop?" was the only (very lame) thing Derek could get out of his mouth after he'd swallowed the lump in his throat. He was really scared of her right now. She was furious with him, he could see that, and he did not want to hear what she would do with him.

Casey held up her wallet, "I came back for this when I realized I'd forgotten it." she explained. Her voice was shaky and she looked uncomfortable. She knew it was her domain though, her house, and Derek knew so too. She decided whatever went on here and it didn't look too good for him, "What are you doing with my notebook?" she then questioned.

Derek looked down at the book in his hand again and thought a lot about what to say. He could make up some lie; he could tell her he found it in Dylan's room and pretend to realize that they boy must have taken it. He could say that he looked for something and just found it out of luck. He knew though that it wouldn't help to lie; Casey knew him too well. And it wouldn't get him out of trouble, she would hate him even more. He just shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know…" he whispered.

Casey shot him an icy look, "I what, I go away for _fifteen minutes_ and you go through my stuff!?" her voice was getting whiny as she raised it with him. Her hand that held her wallet shook and her face was stern, "What do you take me for, Derek?" she questioned, but didn't wait for an answer, "I take you in when you need help, I let you stay here, and this is how you _repay _me?" she searched for the right words, and Derek did nothing; he just looked at her, "Haven't you ever heard of privacy? This bedroom is mine! No one should go through my stuff. That drawer is mine. Not even _Dylan_ is allowed to go in that one!"

Derek shrugged lamely and threw the diary on the bed, "I'm sorry…" he said, and for a minute he couldn't even recognize himself. Did he just say sorry? That was not like him at all. But he'd never felt this way before. He'd never felt guilty for what he did. And Casey looked really hurt right now. But worst of all… she looked disappointed in him.

"You know what, Derek?" she said and crossed her arms across her chest, the wallet still clenched in one hand, "I actually thought we were making progress. Stupid Casey thought things like 'Hey, this is not too bad. Maybe we can actually make this work on a longer basis'! But what do you do then? You ruin everything…" her voice was getting calmer now and she just stared at him with those blue eyes, "If you don't have trust in a relationship like this, you have nothing. Don't you get that, Derek? If I can't trust you, I really don't know what I can do with you…"

Derek took a step closer to her and prayed that this wouldn't end as badly as it looked like it would right now, "You can trust me, Case…" he said, and for once he actually really meant something. This was turning serious, he could really feel that. And he didn't like it. It wasn't like them. Nothing was ever serious with them. It was all fun and jokes. "I promise, you can trust me."

Casey shook her head in disbelief, "Well obviously, I can't." she just said and then she swallowed again and looked at the floor in wonderment. Derek just watched her and awaited what would happen. He knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good. She looked up again and he was very surprised to find tears in her eyes, "This isn't gonna work, Derek." She mumbled, and he could see that it pained her to say this, almost as much as it pained him to hear it, "I want you out Derek. Get your stuff, go wherever." She paused, "I just want you out."

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best to get every emotion and thought out so I hope it worked. I've been busy with work and this parade thingy that is on our town every year and that my sister is a part of, but I tried to write as much as possible. I hope you couldn't tell that this chapter was written quickly. Hah xD_

_I love all your reviews and comments, so please keep them coming. It means a lot to me to know what you guys really think of this. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve **

Maybe Gabriella could be very paranoid even if she always tried to trust people and see the best in them. Her mother had taught her to be nice and give everyone a chance – that was mainly how she learned to see through Sharpay's drama queen façade in high school as well. Her mother had taught her to trust people and let them show her who they were, because she was also taught that everyone had some nice in them, even if they looked like they were all bad. But even if she had always tried to do as her mother told her to, she had also always been a bit paranoid.

Maybe Troy and his dumbness hadn't helped; he'd done a lot of stupid things while they were together, and surprisingly he became all normal when they split up. But he'd done something to her. She'd changed a bit, or maybe way before that when she lost her father. She couldn't exactly pinpoint when she turned out like this, but when it came down to it, she knew she was paranoid, and she often had to tell herself to stop and to give other people a break – often it was her own mind who did all the bad things, who made up all the bad stuff that she thought that other people would do to her. She'd experienced it before, and right now she _could_ tell herself that she was just being paranoid like always, but she also knew Sharpay.

And this time she _wasn't _paranoid.

She knew Sharpay was acting different and she had been like that for about a week now. Now, when Gabriella thought of it, she had been like that since Gabriella suggested that they tried to have a baby. Gabriella had been happy to know that Sharpay wanted that as well, but now she thought that the blonde might have gotten cold feet. Why else would she be acting so weird? She wasn't Sharpay at all. Normally she was a bubbly, teasing person. She had great comebacks and they weren't forced at all. But this past week she had been… _trying_ too hard. She had done a lot of stuff for Gabriella. She had gotten out of bed in the morning first, she had done every order when they went out to dinner. Normally (and Gabriella actually didn't mind this), Gabriella had to do it. Sharpay did it once in awhile, but she was and would always be the Princess.

Gabriella thought it was a nice change, of course, but it would have been better if it wasn't forced. It seemed like Sharpay tried to make it up to herself if she had some inward guilt she didn't want to talk about. If she didn't want to let Gabriella know that she actually didn't want that child and that she did it for Gabriella's sake. Unless of course she had done something else, something stupid… But what could that be? Gabriella believed the reason for Sharpay's weirdness (weirdness more weird that her normal weirdness, which when Gabriella thought about it, actually was weirdly weird) was the future baby-plans.

Gabriella just wasn't sure what to do about it. She wanted a child more than anything, and she wanted to raise it with Sharpay. But she didn't want to force Sharpay into it if the blonde really didn't want to. Obviously she had said yes because she thought she could handle it, but now it was evident that she couldn't. Gabriella had always thought that if a situation like this occurred (which it had done in the past about other things; Gabriella herself had gotten cold feet before they had to move in together), they could talk about it. She had done so, and it had worked out fine. Sharpay had talked to her about it and after that she had realized that she wanted nothing more than to move in with her girlfriend. And now Gabriella was sure that if Sharpay just came to her they could work through this as well.

Gabriella sighed heavily and rolled over on the bed so she was on her back. She stared deeply at the ceiling as if it held some great mystery she had yet to solve. She wished it had the answer of her problem with Sharpay typed out across it, instead. Now it was just plain white. Sharpay was in the shower and she had been so for the last thirty eight minutes. Yeah, _that's right_. Gabriella hadn't lost count. She imagined that Sharpay might try to wash out her problems like the shampoo in her hair. If it all went down the drain everything would be perfect.

Gabriella needed to talk to Casey. She was sure that she would have some great advice about what to do. They hadn't spoken much these past days because Casey had been busy throwing Derek out of her apartment. It was kind of sad since they were here for her and to spend time together, but Gabriella figured they'd be together after. She also knew she and Sharpay had to go home soon. Vance, Sharpay's father, had called them the other day. He figured that they'd spent a little too long on this 'business trip', but of course, Sharpay being the Daddy's girl that she is, convinced him that she had to go meet a few of her actor friends from some camp and they'd have to stay. Or maybe she had agreed to meet them, Gabriella wasn't really sure. When it all came down to it though, she had decided to call Casey today and ask if the two of them could go out – they'd bring Dylan, it would be no problem at all.

The shower stopped in the bathroom and Gabriella reached out for her cell phone. Hopefully Casey was done throwing Derek out. How much stuff could that man have? Most of it was stored in some cellar, but he had probably not wanted to go and objected a lot. Or maybe the goodbye had been tougher than Casey anticipated.

Gabriella just knew she had to see her friend so she flipped her cell open and scrolled through the phonebook for Casey's number. Just as she was about to call her up, Sharpay caught her attention,

"Who are you calling?" the blonde wanted to know. She was wet and had a white, fluffy towel around her body. And even if she had been acting weird this past week, Gabriella found her so attractive like that.

She let her phone rest in her lap with a smile, "Casey." She said, and then added, "I wanted to spend some time with her today – just the two of us again."

Sharpay sat down next to her, not minding that she made the bed all wet, "It's alright, go on and hang out." She said and awkwardly stroked Gabriella across the cheek. She shivered because her fingers were oddly cold, "I don't mind, I have to see one of my friends today. Business stuff, y'know?"

Gabriella didn't really know, but she also didn't want to say anything. The only thought that was in her mind right this second was that the 'real' Sharpay would have objected and acted pouty if she found out that Gabriella wanted some time without her. So Gabriella just shrugged, "Alright, I'll call her and hopefully leave soon."

Sharpay kissed her cheek briefly and her lips were colder than her fingers, "I'm gonna go get dressed." She said, before she stood up and hurried out of the room and into the one where their bags were; they hadn't bothered to unpack even if they were there for so long. Laziness took over.

Gabriella stared at the doorway Sharpay had just crossed. It was so weird, she couldn't get over it. Sharpay was so different. She snapped herself out of it though, and lifted her phone.

She had got to call Casey. She really needed some good advice.

**--**

Sharpay knew it wasn't nice to lie, but she had always done so. She told lies when they were necessary. Which was often in her opinion. She used to tell lies to get out of doing her homework, to get out of detention, to get her Daddy to buy her what she wanted. She used to lie to her brother and lie to all their classmates so she could get what she pleased; so things turned out the way she wanted them to. She used to find the need to lie all the time. She had schemed more than once and probably gotten her brother into things he shouldn't have been a part of. But she wasn't like that anymore; she didn't lie that much.

Alright, okay. She still over-exaggerated and beautified the truth so it seemed wilder and more to her advantage. She did, and she could admit it. But she didn't lie to Gabriella. She _didn't_. And now, when she actually had to, she found it unbelievably hard. She figured that her acting skills might come in handy (and _hey_!, she did use to lie all the time!), but with Gabriella things just weren't like that. She just couldn't lie to the Latina and she found herself acting like a complete idiot next to her. She was sure Gabriella might have noticed it, too. She hadn't said anything though, so Sharpay hoped she could prevent completely disaster.

After thinking about what happened and the future baby-plans which she was very excited about, she came to the conclusion that she had got to talk to Derek about this. She didn't want to tell Gabriella; she would have to deal with it herself. It was one tiny kiss and she was sure that the guilt she felt would eventually fade. But she had to cover the traces. She'd seen that in movies and on TV – she had to make sure that it didn't get out. If Gabriella found out she would not only get mad about the kiss, but also that Sharpay hadn't told her. If Gabriella should ever know, it should come from her, Sharpay was certain about that.

So the trace was pretty clear in this case: From Derek to Casey to Gabriella.

And they all knew each other anyway. It wasn't like a huge secret that she went out with Derek that night. She just had to tell him to keep it to himself. And then of course, she had to give him a piece of her mind about what happened between him and Casey.

She couldn't by any means figure out why he had to go through her stuff. He had been so sure that Casey was the woman he wanted to be with – he'd told her so himself. And she had told him to go for it. Then why did he have to ruin it by doing something so completely silly? He could have kept his hands to himself and talked to her instead, but _noooo_… Apparently Derek Venturi was good at messing things up. Sharpay could relate to that, because it happened to her a lot, so she didn't want to be too harsh on him. She just had to tell him that it was completely stupid – it would hopefully give her a chance to yell, which she really needed.

She stopped in front of the apartment where Derek currently stayed. It was one of his old friends' from school too, whom he sometimes spoke to. She had gotten the address from Casey a few days ago, claiming she owed Derek money from their night out and wanted to give them to him. Casey seemed to buy it and now she had told Gabriella she went to see an old friend from camp, but she really went to see Derek because she needed to sort this out with him.

She checked the apartment and saw that it said Ralph something and she knew the dude was named Ralph, so she pressed the button and waited for someone to reply. Maybe Derek would be at work or maybe he wouldn't. Now when she thought about it, she actually believed that he hadn't told Casey about his job yet. He had to do that; those two had to fix this. They were meant to be together, Sharpay could see that as an outsider. She knew Derek liked Casey and according to Gabriella, Casey returned those feelings.

"Who is it?"

She was almost certain that this was Derek's voice, so she leaned forward, and just to make sure said, "Derek? It's Sharpay, I need to talk to you."

"…" there was a long pause, as if he thought about this. He probably found it weird that she would come visit him, but eventually he did reply to her, "I'll let you in." he said.

The door buzzed and Sharpay stepped inside, knowing he probably thought it was serious since she came there. And he might as well think that because she found this really serious. It meant a lot to her, and Derek had to know that if he ever let it slip to Gabriella what happened she would absolutely castrate him.

She hurried up the stairs and since it was on the second floor, she was there very quickly and knocked on the door. It didn't take Derek very long to open since he knew she was coming, and she came face to face with Derek in his sweatpants.

"Hi." He sheepishly said and shot her a cocky grin, "This was a surprise."

Sharpay just stepped right past him and into the apartment. She continued into the living room, not caring that she had never been there before and some unknown dude owned everything. She took a seat in a black leather couch and stared at Derek, who stood in the middle of the small living room, looking very confused.

"This is important." Sharpay said, pronouncing each word very clearly, so she was sure that nothing swept by him. She knew him fairly well by now, and knew that he only heard wheat he wanted to hear – well, she wasn't down with that, "Do you remember what happened between us last weekend when we went out?" she finished.

Derek's forehead wrinkled up and he took a seat across from her in an old chair, which clearly had followed Ralph from his old room since there was hockey pucks decorated on it, "Happened?" Derek questioned and she could hear the worry in his voice.

Sharpay leaned forward slightly and placed her purse on the old, wooden table between them, "Yeah." She firmly said and locked eyes with him. She knew her gaze was strong and hard, "You kissed me, Derek."

She could see that Derek hadn't remembered what happened; he had been too drunk, which she sort of had figured since he hadn't really mentioned it. He looked really surprised and swallowed hardly, "I kissed you?" he cringed when she nodded sharply, "That's not too good."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, "Ya' think, Sherlock!?" she exclaimed, before she continued, "Well, I kissed you back, so I'm just as much as fault. _I didn't enjoy it_." She felt the need to emphasize that since it was a typical Derek-thing to want to know, "And I regret it, and I pulled away." She made everything clear for him, before she got to the final task – the important thing about all this, the whole reason for this conversation.

Derek leaned back in the chair in his usual cocky way; it didn't seem to affect him a lot. After he knew it and got the surprise-effect out of his system, he didn't seem phased, "And what do you want from me, then?" he asked her, and placed his hands behind his head, to rest there.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes in on him. She didn't like it when he thought he was better than her. See, that was why the two of them weren't a good combination. They both thought they were better than others, they were both extremely cocky and selfish, and they would have never worked as a couple, had they had the chance to be so, "I want you to keep it to yourself, idiot." She snapped.

Derek looked thoughtful for a second, before he fired back a comeback, "And why would I tell anyone that I made out with you, Evans? It's not exactly like winning the Olympics, is it?"

Sharpay didn't like it when he spoke to her like that, "Shut up, or I'm gonna kick you in the nuts." She threatened, before she continued in a much nicer voice, "And don't tell anyone, it doesn't matter why you don't, just don't. If Gabriella knows I will seriously harm you."

Derek did look a bit taken aback by that for a second, before he shot something back at her, "I don't really care." He paused, "Should I?"

Sharpay knew exactly what to do to make him do what she wanted; she had thought this over a lot when she walked here, and she knew that the best way to go about it, was to bring up something he cared so much about, something he couldn't lose, "Well, if Gabriella knows, Casey won't like you. You made out with me, while you sort of liked her, and you broke up her best friend's engagement." She squinted her eyes together, before she finished, "That doesn't look too good, does it?"

Derek was quiet for a few seconds before he let out a sigh and raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, I won't say a thing… Not that I would have done so, anyway." He added.

Sharpay then warmed up. She could feel a smile as it came to her face, and then she continued on to the other subject she wanted to discuss, with no break at all; they might as well get it over with, "Speaking of Casey…" she begun, and Derek's face changed immediately; he knew where this would end.

"I don't wanna discuss Casey." He shortly said.

"Oh," Sharpay said, and everyone who knew her, knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer; they were going to talk about this, whether Derek liked it or not, "but I do. I wanna talk about Casey, Derek, because what you did was a shitty thing to do!"

Derek made a sour face, "Don't you think I know that, Blondie?"

Sharpay ignored him and just continued on, "You told me the night before how much you wanted to be with her, how great it would be for you and her and Dylan and then _the day after_ you go through her personal stuff!" she shook her head in disappointment, "All women, especially women like Casey, don't like that, okay? See me? _I_! I would have _kicked_ your butt, but Casey kicked you _out_." She paused and stared him down, her eyes intense and strong, "You ruined it."

"Don't you think I know that?" Derek asked her. His voice was low and it was weird to see him like this, "I actually apologized, which you by now should know is very hard for me." He took in a deep breath, "But she didn't care."

"Of course she didn't." Sharpay shrugged, her voice was still hard, but she wasn't yelling yet, "Derek, you had a really good thing going on there. If you had talked to her, maybe she would have given you a chance. I'm not saying she likes you too, but hey, now it's too late, you don't know what could have been." She stood up and grabbed her purse; she wanted to get out of there, she wanted to get some fresh air, she didn't have much left to say to him, "And…" she softly added and gave him a disappointed look, "you made a little boy a promise. You promised to teach him how to tie his shoes and now… now you're just gone."

She left the apartment and hoped that her words affected him like she hoped they did. The least he could do was feel guilty about _that_.

**--**

**I don't know what to say… I **_**don't know**_** what to say. I'm actually… speechless. She hit the nail right on. She read me like an open book. And I know what you're thinking… this isn't Derek Venturi speaking, but let me tell you… the new and improved Derek Venturi wants to make everything okay now. He did some pretty messed up things, but they changed him. Now he wants his girl and he wants that happy family. He wants go to work and to wake up on weekdays to a loving wife. **_**And**_**!, he uses clichés like the nail and the book. –smirk- I'm gonna have to get used to that. **

**--**

Perhaps it had been a mistake to throw Derek out that quickly, but Casey had always trusted her first intuition and the moment she walked in on Derek that day, she had felt so angry with him that she never wanted to see him again. She had wanted to hurt something – anything – because she needed to get her anger out. It was unbelievable how that man could toy with her feelings; he did it like it was nothing, and when he made her really angry, she honestly had no idea about what she ever saw in him.

But then now… Now she really missed him. She cursed her first intuition like she had done so many times before. She often made rash decisions, and they almost never turned out okay. She hated that about herself, it was a character trait that she could easily live without. She just wanted Derek to be back in the apartment, because despite how arrogant and stupid he could be, despite how she hated him but also loved him, she really did miss him. There was so empty now without him, it was so empty when she was used to have him there. And she could tell that Dylan missed him too. He didn't show it that much, but Casey knew her son like no other, and she _knew_ what he felt at all times.

She just wasn't sure what to do about this. At one hand she wanted to get Derek back in the apartment, she wanted things to be like they were just weeks ago. Once Sharpay and Gabriella went back to New Mexico she would be so alone again. She had been so surrounded by people lately that it would be too weird for her. And Derek was so much more than just that, he was… he was there in a way she had never imagined. She thought they had made progress and that their relationship might have grown to something more. She would like to get that back on track but she didn't want to make the first move. She wanted Derek to step up, get it together and apologize for what he did. She wanted him to tell her that they could make it work and that he would make an effort.

Was that really too much to ask?

According to Gabriella it was, "…it's just Casey… Derek isn't that way. He's not that type of guy, and you know that too." She said, and Casey managed to just zoon back out and hear the last of her sentence; she'd heard enough to know that she was still rambling on about Derek's personality like she had been since they started their walk through this park. Dylan was on the playground now and the two of them were sitting on a bench; Gabriella could really talk when she wanted to.

"But then I want him to do it for me." Casey said, because she always believed in Prince Charming; she believed that guys can do nice things for girls and be those knights in Shining armours. She had always wanted a guy who did those sort of things, and she did know that Derek wasn't like that, but she also knew she wanted him to do it for her once in awhile because he knew she would like that. It made perfect sense to her. He should sacrifice himself once in awhile, shouldn't he?, "I want him to prove to me that he can be that guy, that he can treat me and Dyl right forever."

Gabriella placed a hand on Casey's thigh and gave her a serious look, "You're not gonna get that, Case." She said, her voice low, "We're in the twentieth century, not the middle age. I'm sorry but things don't work that way anymore. And while Derek might know how you like things, he's not gonna change himself to please you. Like you do, he wants you to love him for _him_."

Casey nodded her head, her brown hair blowing in the wind, "I get that, Gabby, I do." She said, because she understood that. She understood that she was old-fashioned and that guys weren't like that, but she also knew how she wanted real love to be, "And I do like Derek for who he is, like I hope he does me, I just… I just want him to prove to me that he can make that commitment and that he can put my needs, as well as Dylan's, before his own. That's just what it takes."

Gabriella smiled warmly at her friend. She couldn't change Casey, she knew that. Casey was that way and no one could get her to think otherwise, "Alright then," she shrugged, "maybe that'll just be the two of you; living in your own little, weird world."

Casey laughed for a few seconds, before she now grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Speaking of… weird." She said, and arched an eyebrow. She knew all about Sharpay and how she had been acting. Now she just wanted to know more. Gabriella had only mentioned it briefly, so now she wanted details.

"She's…" Gabriella trailed off and went off into her own world for a couple of seconds, while Casey watched her. She felt really bad for Gabriella. Those two gals had seemed so happy all the time, and Casey had a feeling that them falling out was a very rare thing to happen. Gabriella probably didn't know how to handle it, "…still weird." Gabriella finished.

Casey smiled at her, hoping to somewhat cheer her up, "Well, have you figured out what it is yet? Maybe she's planning something for you or something?" Casey hoped that might just be the case. You never knew with Sharpay. Casey herself had quickly learned that that woman would do anything, she simply didn't have much care, "You never know with Sharpay."

Gabriella shook her head, and Casey could feel how much this was affecting her, "Noo…" she gazed at the ground while she spoke softly, "There's something nagging her. Something she can't say. And since I know she do wanna marry me and isn't backing out of that, it has got to be the baby-thing. She doesn't want that child, and she knows how much I want it, so she won't tell me."

Casey reached an arm out and placed it around Gabriella's shoulder to pull the Latina closer to her, "You don't know that, Gabby…" she whispered, using the softest voice she could muster, "It might be something completely else. I've seen Sharpay with Dylan, she's great with him."

Gabriella turned her head to the side a bit, "But that doesn't mean she'll want to be a parent forever." She concluded to herself in a shaky voice.

Casey softly stroked a hand across Gabriella's arm and pulled her even tighter, "Alright, so that might be it, you don't know." She said and tried to make the best of this; tried to plant some hope in Gabriella's heart, "But she loves you. She wants to spend her life with you. Maybe it's just a cold-feet phase she has to go through. Maybe she doesn't want to worry you. If she felt that it was important, she would have come to you." Casey pulled back slightly and locked eyes with the other girl, who had tears threatening to fall, "And if you feel the need to talk to her about it, you just should, Gabby. I'm sure she isn't hiding anything."

Gabriella reached a hand up and dried her eyes as a smile came to her lips, "You're right Case, of course!" she smiled brightly and hugged Casey tight, "You're right, thank you." She kissed her cheek and got off of the bench, "I'm gonna go push Dylan on the swings for awhile." She held a slight pause, before she added, "To get into _training_."

Casey chuckled and Gabriella winked at her before she turned on her heel. She leaned back on the bench again, happy to get everything out of the way. They had talked about Derek and they had talked about Sharpay. It was like old times when they used to chat to each other over the phone. In the beginning Gabriella would ogle like crazy over her ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton and Casey herself would sigh dreamily over Sam. When that changed, Sharpay would be Gabriella's chosen subject, which was a very happy one, while Casey complained about her relationship with Max. So this was like then… the two of them complaining about/worshipping their lovers or crushes.

Casey was torn out of her thoughts when her cell phone went off. She got it out of her purse and was very surprised to find a picture of Lizzie flashing across the screen. They hadn't spoken since that day at their childhood house. Lizzie was still mad at her for not paying attention, but now she apparently wanted to talk to her. Casey couldn't hit that green button fast enough.

"Hey Liz." She said, and she hoped Lizzie could hear how relived she was to finally hear from her.

"Hey Casey." Her sister said, her voice was small and she sounded almost scared, "I'm ready to talk now."

* * *

_I'm so sorry about the delay guys! I've been away for about a week with a friend, but I got home Saturday night, so I've written a lot today while catching up on updates and such. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I want everyone, who's wondering, to know that I will continue this story to the end. I am not going to just stop writing (I don't do that)._

_Anyway, this chapter was meant to have another scene; the one where Casey and Lizzie talk, but I figured it would work just as good in the next chapter as the opening scene, so I just went with this. Therefore the chapter might be a little short, but you also get an update. I hope it floats everyone's boat. _

_I really love the reviews you guys leave for me. It means a lot to me. I'd like to hear your opinions on this chapter as well. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical or Life With Derek. _


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen **

"I'm really glad you finally decided to talk to me." Casey said as she sat across from Lizzie at their usual café. Casey had a cup of coffee in front of her and Lizzie had a cup of her favourite tea. She felt really good about this. She was psyched that Lizzie had finally decided to open up to her. She wanted to be there for her sister and the only way she could really do that, was if she told her what went on in her life.

Lizzie nodded softly and took in a deep breath before she spoke, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, Casey, I just… I was mad for a little while, and then also…" she stopped speaking and Casey could tell that she had great troubles getting this said.

"Liz…" Casey softly said and reached a hand across the table to take Lizzie's, "_Whatever_ it is I'm not gonna judge you, okay? You can tell me. I'll be there for you through everything." She said, to make sure that Lizzie knew she always had one supportive person behind her. She really wanted to know what happened to Lizzie, but she was sure that it was huge news because she had never seen Lizzie that distressed before.

Lizzie looked up at her and turned her hand over so they were palm against palm. She now squeezed Casey's hand tight, "You really sure you'll be there for me, even if I really screwed up?"

Casey found that amusing. Lizzie wasn't like that. She didn't screw up, she had always been so smart on life, "But that's not possible, Liz. You don't screw up."

"I'm pregnant."

And then just like that Casey's world seemed to stop. Time seemed to freeze because she simply couldn't take in what she just heard. Lizzie? Pregnant!? There was just no way that that was possible. Her sister wasn't even supposed to have sex… Alright, when Casey thought about it, she had been stupid to think that Lizzie wasn't sexually active. Of course she would be. She's a gorgeous girl!

_Getting off topic here, Casey… _she told herself as her eyes searched Lizzie's for something – anything. But her sister's eyes were pretty much empty, and Casey knew she should say something. She just couldn't comprehend it. Lizzie didn't even have a boyfriend. Who was the father? What was she going to do about food and a house and everything? Those were the questions that kept on going through Casey's head, when really, she should be talking to Lizzie.

"Casey…" her sister's soft voice broke through. It was low and insecure and Casey gave her hand a light squeeze, "Can you please say something?" Lizzie begged her.

"I'm sorry, but…" Casey paused. She was a loss for words. Of all the things she had expected Lizzie to say, it definitely wasn't this, "What do you want me to say Liz? I'm kinda… stunned here."

Lizzie nodded, and Casey could see that she understood it, but still needed advice, which Casey really wanted to give her, so she told herself to get it together and be there for her sister like she always proclaimed to be, "I just… I don't want you to get mad at me, Casey."

Lizzie looked like a little child and Casey could feel her face fall soft, "I won't get mad a you, Liz." She assured her sister, who did look relieved, "This isn't your fault. It can happen to anyone… It happened to me. I'm just… I'm just glad that you told me."

Lizzie squeezed her eyes tightly together and when she opened them again, she had tears peeking in the corner of her eyes, "I'm really happy about that too." She said and Casey felt her heart break for her; she had been there too. She had gone through all the things that Lizzie was going through right now. She knew how frustrating it could be and how lonely one could feel. It wasn't fun.

Casey pulled her hand away from Lizzie's and raised her cup of coffee to her lips to take a long sip – she really needed that. She had to have a moment to think about what they did now. She assumed that Lizzie hadn't told Nora yet. Derek was probably the only other person who knew, but there was many questions Casey needed to have answered. She started with the most obvious one, "Who's the father?" she asked, as she placed her cup on the table.

The younger McDonald shrugged lamely, "Same old story… You don't know him." She glanced at the table for a second before she looked up at Casey again, "I told him that I was pregnant, but said that he didn't have to be involved. He didn't _want_ to be involved."

"What a jerk." Casey said, before she realized that Lizzie might care about this dude and that saying such thing would hurt her feelings. When she realized what she said, she raised a hand to her mouth and shot Lizzie an apologetic look.

"No worries, he _is_ a jerk." Lizzie reassured her and Casey smiled warmly again.

"Does Mom know?" Casey then asked her, even if the answer was pretty obvious. Lizzie hadn't told her, Casey could feel that. She was probably scared or nervous of how their mother would take it. It was understandable. Nora had taken Casey's news pretty well at first, but when she had found out that Chris left and wouldn't be much a part of it, she had been very sad and disappointed in Casey. She had even told her she knew that Chris was bad news from the beginning, which was by no means right – they had all adored him.

Lizzie shook her head and then started to talk to Casey about it, "It wasn't anything serious at all, but when I found out I was pregnant, I thought he should know. We had this argument, and when I got home from him I was sad for awhile, but then I started thinking what I'd do with it." She paused and looked into the table for a few seconds, "I seriously thought about abortion even if I'd never have the heart to do it." Her eyes were sad when they locked with Casey's again, "I would never be able to, so I just started to deal with the thoughts of a baby. Actually now… Now's it's not too bad."

Casey smiled warmly when she heard that. It wasn't bad at all. It was okay to have a baby. It wasn't like Lizzie was still a confused teenager in high school; she was a grown-up woman now and she would figure out how to do this. She was around the age Casey was when she got pregnant, "It's not bad, Liz," Casey said, warmth streaming through her voice, "not bad at all. This is exciting."

"So you think I should just get it over with and tell Mom and George?" Lizzie questioned.

Casey nodded firmly, "Yeah, just get it done. It'll be alright."

Lizzie made a small nod as she reached for her cup of tea, "Right." She mumbled, before she took a sip.

**--**

**Hello!? Can you believe what I just heard!? Lizzie is pregnant! Pregnant! She's my baby sister, and I gotta say she took me by surprise. I had never thought of Lizzie that way, I mean… It had never crossed my mind that she might be seeing boys and even sleeping with them. I guess I should have seen it coming, but still… It's weird to think that she'll be having a baby soon. Wow… She'll really be having a baby. And I'll be an AUNT! –pause- And that's certainly great. **

**--**

"What time are you meeting her?" Gabriella questioned as she and Sharpay met Casey right outside their hotel. Casey and Sharpay were meeting Emily to finally find a wedding dress. Emily had asked Casey to come with her, but she had had plans with Sharpay and Gabriella. Gabriella had told her to go, and Sharpay to tag along. Her reason to Emily was that Sharpay had an amazing fashion sense and she would find something extraordinary, but she had another, secret thing on her agenda. She wanted to get rid of Sharpay for the day so she could go talk to Derek. It was important because she was tired of seeing Casey so sad.

Since their talk last weekend Casey had been acting rather weird. Of course that was a given with her being… her, but… It still worried Gabriella. It made her crazy to think that Derek had this sort of power over her. She believed that Casey might have never gotten over her stupid crush on Derek even if she had been with Chris, and now Gabriella believed it was so much more.

Casey was in love with Derek.

Gabriella knew her friend. It was easy to read the signals. Casey had never been so smitten with anyone in her entire life and she had done some rather weird things. When she liked Sam she kept embarrassing herself and with Max she was plain annoying every time they talked. But it wasn't like that with Derek at all. She was… quiet. She was sad to herself, she kept to herself, she didn't like to talk much about it. Of course they had talked about it last weekend, but Gabriella believed that that might be the only thing she'd ever get out of her. Casey was really hurt by what Derek had done and she was sad that he wasn't there anymore.

Of course she could have not thrown him out, Gabriella knew that, but Casey also had her principles. She couldn't just forget that Derek had went through her stuff. Even if she liked him, he still had to know where she stood. He had to know that she didn't tolerate such things. And now Gabriella believed that it might just be up to her to get those two together for real. She had to talk to Derek about it; tell him to make it up to Casey, because she _knew_ he liked her too. She just had to go there and then see what would happen. She hoped she wouldn't screw things up, but she was Gabriella and she rarely ever did such thing, so she believed she'd be fine.

"In about ten minutes so we're in a hurry." Casey replied with her usual bossy voice. She was rather punctual, even if she had slowed down after having Dylan. Speaking of him… He was at his grandparents' house this weekend. He had been there since Friday after camp and Casey would pick him up Sunday evening.

"We better leave." Sharpay said and turned to Gabriella with a soft look across her face. Her weirdness hadn't changed much this past week, even if she was getting more back to her usual self. It relieved Gabriella and she figured it might just have been a phase for her. It was nice to get the woman she loved back, and she was pretty sure that if there really was anything serious on Sharpay's mind – she'd come to talk to her.

"Alright, I'll see you later, babe." Gabriella whispered before she tiptoed up and planted a short kiss on Sharpay's lips, "I love you." She mumbled and pulled back, eyeing Casey above Sharpay's shoulder. The other girl shot her an insecure smile; she could also see that something was not quite right.

Sharpay took a step back, "You too." She softly said, before she turned around and shot Casey a huge smile, "Wanna go?"

"Sure, let's get moving." Casey said. She waved quickly at Gabriella, "See ya' later, Gabs!" she warmly said, before the two women walked down the street, shoulders only brushing because Sharpay wore high heels that day (as she did most days). Gabriella watched them leave until their bodies blended in with everyone else on the street. It was awkward how her relationship was with Sharpay these days, but there was really nothing she could do but give it time.

She grabbed a tighter hold on her purse before she turned around on her heel and walked the other direction. She knew the way to the apartment where Derek stayed for now. It wasn't too far so she'd just walk. It would give her some time to think too. She hated that everything had gotten screwed up so suddenly. Casey had really seemed happy with everything when she first arrived. Well, of course she had been annoyed with Derek, but secretly liked having him there. Throughout Gabriella's stay in Canada, she had gotten more comfortable with them being close, and suddenly Casey wasn't scared of Derek and her feelings anymore. It was kind of nice to have witnessed such thing – she believed it really was love.

What else could it be, really?

They were perfect for each other and on some level she knew that they both knew – they just didn't want to face the facts. That was why she wanted to give them a push in the right direction, and talking to Derek would do exactly that. She knew all about how tough it could be to admit your love for someone else. She had had so many difficulties with that back when she was in love with Sharpay. Sharpay was her best friend and yet she couldn't tell her how she felt. She was afraid the blonde wouldn't feel the same, she was scared that she might lose her and ruin everything. Her guess would be that both Derek and Casey felt the same. And here there was also Dylan in the matter. He _couldn't_ be hurt.

When she arrived at the apartment building, she pressed the button and waited patiently for someone to react to this.

"Who is there?"

That wasn't Derek, but she hoped he was home, "It's Gabriella, I need to talk to Derek." She said into the speaker.

"Alright, I'll buzz you in."

She sighed happily when the door clicked and she pushed it all the way open. She hurried to the right floor, clutching her purse in her hands. She was very surprised to find Derek waiting in the doorway when she got to the right floor. He leaned against it in a relaxed sort of way, and gave her a once-over, "You really miss me that much?" he questioned, before she managed to say anything, "First Sharpay and now you."

Gabriella stopped, "Sharpay was here?" she questioned. She didn't know about that. She had been with Sharpay practically all week, how would the blonde have swung that? It seemed impossible, unless she snuck off in the middle of the night.

Derek's face turned into a frown and he stood up straight, "She _called_ me." He said and empathized the 'call' part. Gabriella didn't know if she should believe him or not, but for now that would have to do. She wasn't here to talk about Sharpay or herself – she was here for Casey and only that. It was her mission, and she was going to complete it.

"Look, I really need to talk to you. Do you have time?" she asked him. He should have time, nothing but. As far as she knew, he didn't have work yet. Well, he could have gotten a job, but what were the odds of that? He was a lazy bum, and that was all he ever would be, according to her.

Derek smiled warmly to her and stepped into the apartment, and she just followed, "Sure, I have to be at work in about an hour. Is that enough time?"

Gabriella hid her surprise by the mention of 'work' and Derek saying 'I' in the same sentence, and checked her watch, "It'll have to do." She just mumbled and kicked off her sneakers, and then followed Derek into the living room. Some dude, which was probably Ralph, sat in a chair and watched TV, "Hi." She said as she took a seat on the couch.

Ralph didn't really acknowledge her, so Derek just whacked him on the side of the head, "Get out of here, asshole, I need to talk to her alone."

Ralph turned off the TV with a goofy grin across his face, "You should be more respectable of me, Derek. You live with me." He said, but he got off of the couch just the same. Gabriella had a feeling that that was pretty much how their friendship worked.

Thirty seconds later, the door to the apartment smacked close and Derek turned to Gabriella with a small smile, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Gabriella placed her purse on the couch and rested her hands in her lap. She had somewhat rehearsed how to go about this, but now when she was in the situation, it wouldn't really work, she could see that. She'd have to roll with the punches, there was no other way to work it out, "I don't have much time, so I'll get right on with it, Derek." She took in a deep breath, "I don't really appreciate the way you hurt Casey by going through her stuff."

As Derek opened his mouth to object, she held a hand up to stop him, so she could continue, "No-no, I'm not here to lecture you about that, I don't even care, I just…" she scratched her forehead quickly in thought. How would she go about this? How would she phrase herself? Maybe it sounded easy, but she found it really hard, "Casey really liked you, you know." She settled for saying as she looked up at him again, twinkles flickering in her eyes.

Derek's forehead scrunched up in confusion as he leaned back in his seat, "What do you mean?" he wanted to know, and she didn't blame him. She could be more clear about it. 'Like' could be so many things. It could be that she just liked having him there, liked him as a stepbrother, or she could like him-like him, which meant that she really did _like_ him. Which was what she did.

"She was hurt by you Derek," Gabriella begun, and decided to just take it easy, to take it slow and let the story unfold itself, "she really was, she… She liked having you there. You guys had something in your own weird, little way. She trusted you."

"Look," Derek broke in, with an angry sigh, "I know I screwed up, alright? I know I shouldn't have gone through her stuff, but I had my reasons." He looked annoyed and angry, and Gabriella hated that he wasn't more considerate, "It was _just_ a diary, okay!? Get frigging over it!"

Gabriella gave him a sour look, "You know that's the attitude that I can't take. That's why I don't date men. A woman would never say such thing!"

"Please," Derek said and crossed his arms across his chest, "you're just afraid that you can't handle us."

"Women are much tougher to handle." Gabriella replied, like no big deal. She had some sort of experience. Troy and her had been a mess when they dated, and that was pretty much the only experience she had with boys. And after Troy came Sharpay, who was… well, still there. "But really, Derek… I'm not here to talk about the diary, it's the concept. And you know what? Maybe she wouldn't have been hurt so much if she wasn't completely in love with you."

That seemed to shut up him. He just stared at her like a complete idiot. His mouth was slightly agape after he had taken a breath and not closed it. He was probably stunned, too much in shock to really do anything. Well, maybe it was understandable. He just learned that the woman he counted as his annoying stepsister really had feelings for him.

"Derek?" Gabriella questioned and leaned slightly forward, snapping her fingers in front of his face. It seemed to get him out of his daze because he shook his head a few times, before he looked at her again.

"What did you just say?" he asked her, his voice quivering slightly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Casey has real feelings for you, Derek. That's why she's so hurt by everything." She paused and sighed heavily. Maybe she shouldn't reveal what she was about to, because it would put Casey in a very vulnerable position. But it was better to do it… She had started this and she should finish it – she could handle the consequences, "She really thought that you guys might be able to work things out and be like a real family. She loved the way you were with Dylan."

Derek's face got much softer. His features went calm and he looked much more relaxed, "I loved living with her." He whispered, and gazed off in his own world where Gabriella couldn't see what went on.

She shrugged lamely, "Is that all you have to say?"

Derek was quiet for a few seconds and looked really thoughtful. She gave him his space, knowing that he probably had to phrase himself so he used the exact words he wanted to, "You know how I said I _had_ to look in her diary? Just _**had**_ to?" he questioned to her as their eyes met.

Gabriella nodded shortly and urged him on.

"That's because I wanted to see if she had written anything about me." He revealed. His voice was soft and vulnerable and Gabriella wished Casey could see him like this. If he showed her this side of him she would go ahead and marry him right the second. "I wanted to see if she still had feelings for me." He finished.

Gabriella's head pecked up at that, "Still?" she questioned, because as far as she knew, Casey had never told Derek about her feelings for him. If he knew, it wasn't her doing.

Derek chuckled offhandedly, "Yeah, I used to spy a lot – I checked her diary to find something to use against her."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh even if she should be mad for Casey; it was wrong that he used to do that, but it was still extremely funny, "And you didn't use it against her?"

"I couldn't!" Derek said and laughed too, "I think I know why now. I just… I like her too, Gabriella, I do. I really do." He paused and shook his head to himself, before he continued, "I'm just very nervous that we might screw things up… I don't want to do that, and I always screw up. Casey is good at that too, and I just don't want to ruin this."

"Derek," Gabriella said and swallowed the huge lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and caught her off guard, "if you tell her the real reason behind this, everything will work out. She'll give you another chance and this time you _won't_ screw up."

Derek scrunched his nose up in wonderment, "You really think Casey and I would work?"

"You're perfect for each other." Gabriella just said.

Derek was quiet for a long time, and Gabriella let him be. She was proud of herself. Of course this wasn't how she had imagined it at all, but it was perfect for what it was. Derek had figured out some things and if he just told Casey about it all, her mission would be accomplished. She really hoped it'd work.

"I should talk to her." Derek finally settled on saying. Gabriella had just opened her mouth to reply, when he shot out of his seat, "I should go talk to her _today_!" he exclaimed with a happy face.

"She's not home." Gabriella quickly told him, as she got off of her butt too, to be ready if he suddenly decided to run off. You'd never know with Derek, he would do anything, so much she had learned. She grabbed her purse just to be sure.

Derek couldn't help but smile as he said, "I'll go wait there. You should join me."

Gabriella also couldn't help her smile, "I will certainly do that." She said, as she went around the coffee table; this would end great, she could feel that. Casey would be happy, Derek would be happy. Then the only problem was her and Sharpay; she hoped Sharpay had thought some things over today. Or maybe Casey even tried to talk to her like Gabriella had just done with Derek?

**--**

"I can't believe we found the perfect dress!" Emily smiled happily as the three women made their way down the busy street, towards Casey's apartment.

Casey laughed happily, "I really can't believe it either!" she said. The first day they really went out searching for one, they found one that complimented Emily's body in all the right places and was affordable and in their budget. It was perfect, and they pretty much had Sharpay to thank for that. She knew someone, who knew someone, and they went to their shop and then of course Sharpay knew exactly what kind of dresses that would suit Emily, where Casey would have chosen the exact opposite.

"I'm so glad we brought you, Sharpay, you're so awesome." Emily happily said and placed an arm around the blonde woman, who just smiled warmly.

"Anything I can do to help." Sharpay said, and Casey watched her from where she walked, next to Emily, who was in the middle. What Gabriella had said about Sharpay acting non-Sharpay-ish hadn't fitted her this day; she had been like she always used to be when Casey was there. So either Gabriella simply just knew her better, or it had something to do with Gabriella, and therefore Sharpay acted strange with her.

Casey wanted to get back to Gabriella on this, but she wasn't sure how to put it.

"Oh my God, we should go out to dinner!" Emily then said, already getting her cell phone out of her purse, "We should call up Sam and Gabriella and have them come! It'll be fun."

Casey faked a smile towards her best friend; acted like that was a perfect idea, when really, she didn't want to go there and be the only one single between a couple of couples. She was happy then, when Sharpay shrugged and said, "I don't really wanna go out. Can't we eat in?"

"I can cook!" Casey exclaimed, just as they turned down her street. If she cooked for them, at least she would have something to do, something to think of, and she wouldn't feel so left out. It would be really horrible – she could just picture everything going on, if she was there alone. Five just wasn't a good number. It was a total other matter if Derek had been there too.

Sharpay got her cell phone out too, "I'm just gonna text Bri." She told them, and started moving her fingers quickly.

Emily seemed happy with this solution too, so she punched Sam's number into the display before she raised her phone to her ear, waiting for him to pick up. Casey zonked off into her own world, wondering what she had at home, she could make a meal out of. She had a lot of vegetables and she believed she had some meat in the freezer too. She could make a pie out of that, right? A pie. That would be good. She believed everyone liked pies.

"Bri says she's already at your apartment, waiting for us." Sharpay told Casey, while Emily chatted away with Sam on the phone. The blonde had a secret smile on her face, and Casey couldn't help but wonder what was up now. She knew it had _something_ to do with Gabriella, but what, really? The possibilities were endless.

Casey shrugged, "Good, tell her that's fine."

Sharpay stuck her tongue out at her, before she bent her head to reply to her fiancée. Just then Emily hung up the phone with a smile on her face, and said, "He'll be here as fast as he can."

Casey got her key out, and they hurried up the small hallway, "Fine, the more the merrier, I'll just have to throw something amazing together. I doubt he'll want tofu, right?" she chuckled to herself, "Nah, I'm making pie."

She turned the handle to her apartment and the three girls went inside. Sharpay sighed in happiness when she took off her high heels (Casey didn't blame her, they were _high_!), and Emily shrugged off her jacket, before they made their way into the living room.

Gabriella sat in the couch which she had expected, but Casey got a real shock when she found Derek sitting in his usual chair. Her gaze went from Gabriella, who had a big toothy smile on her face, and then to Derek, who just looked at her questionably. At least now she knew why Sharpay had smiled so secretly before, "What are you doing here?" she asked him. She didn't want to see him. She had had enough of him and his games. Sure, she missed him and she liked him _a lot_, but that didn't mean she'd put up with it. She had other things to focus on.

"Casey," he said and stood up from the couch, "I really need to talk to you. It's important."

Casey crossed her arms across her chest with a mad look across her features. She didn't want to go through this with him right now. She wanted to have dinner with her friends, if he badly needed to talk to her, he could come back, "I don't have time right now." She firmly said.

"Just give me two minutes." Derek begged her, and Casey was really surprised, because she had never heard him beg before. It really did something within her, and she couldn't help but sigh loudly.

"Fine, you have two minutes." She said and held up two fingers, as if to show him she really meant it. She could feel her features go soft too – she couldn't help it, she almost loved him, she couldn't stay mad at him. It was an evil thing to care about someone like that.

Gabriella stood up from the couch with a smile, "Maybe we should leave!" she loudly suggested, but Casey's look shot her down and she fell right into the couch again.

"Anything he wants to say, he can say in front of you guys." She firmly said, voice hard. She didn't have time for this crap. She might care about him and be slightly moved by him, but if wanted to apologize, he had got to mean it enough to let other people hear it too. It was her friends; he should be able to, it wasn't like they were total strangers to him.

Derek swallowed loudly and went around the table so he stood face to face with her. He looked pale now that she saw him close-up, and for a second she wondered if something serious had happened to someone in their family. But that was only until he spoke, "Casey…" he said, voice soft and gentle, and it actually sounded like he was serious about what he was about to say, "I'm really sorry for everything I put you through. I didn't mean to hurt you or Dylan…" he stared at his feet for a second, as he thought things over, "I really hope you can forgive me." He said then, and locked eyes with her, "Because I… I really wanna be with you."

Just then it felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Did he just say that he wanted to be with her? That was so not what she had expected! It was… very surprising. Oh God, she felt herself blush… Why again, didn't she let her friends leave? She would have really liked to be alone with him right now. "You… you wanna be with me?" she felt herself question with a shaky voice. _Why_ did her voice shake?

_Keep it cool, Casey, keep it cool. _

Derek reached a hand out to take hers, "I really wanna be with you, yeah." He softly said.

Casey wanted to grab him and kiss him, but she couldn't do this right now. She had to think things over. She had to know if that was enough, she had to know if things would work out first. She needed some time, she needed… the evening or something. She pulled her hand away from his and took a step back. He frowned and she said, "I'm not rejecting you, Derek, don't ever think that, but I – I need some time to think, okay? Why don't you stay for dinner with the rest of us and we can talk once the others leave?"

Derek thought about it for a second or two, but he seemed to be okay with that solution, for he nodded his head, "Alright… I liked that. Yeah, we'll talk there."

Casey smiled happily to him, but still couldn't tare her gaze totally away from his, "I'll just…" she took a step back towards the direction of the kitchen, "I have to cook…" she giggled, and before she knew it, her back hit the wall, "Whoops, I'll just…" she gave him one more look before she turned around and went into the kitchen, feeling totally stupid.

"Why do you have to be so dumb, Casey!?" she whispery hissed to herself as she opened the fridge to find something she could make food out of. She could hear the others as they started to chat away in the living room; Gabriella asked about the wedding dress, and Emily seemed to happily answer.

Casey sighed heavily, why did Derek had to show up like that? She wasn't prepared for it! She was… she hadn't thought he'd just come. Of course Gabriella might have something to do with that, so even if she was angry that he just showed up, she couldn't be angry at the Latina, because she was also very happy that he was there. This could be _it_. It could be… it could be the start of the rest of her life. Derek could be the rest of her life. Along with Dylan of course.

She started to chop some vegetables up, when she heard the front door go. Knowing it would be Sam arriving, she went into the living room to greet him. She stopped in the doorway and watched as he gave Emily a peck on the lips, before he went to hug Derek.

"Dude!" he said, and hit him manly on the arm, "Who was that hot blonde chick you made out with?"

Casey felt her forehead wrinkle. Hot blonde chick…? Made out with? It seemed like something Derek would do, but he shouldn't _want to_ if he liked her, should he? She could see both Gabriella and Emily questionably look at Derek, while Sharpay crumbled in her seat, and tried to look invisible.

Sam turned around to probably greet someone else, when his eyes fell on Sharpay in the couch, "There she is! Did you invite her here?" he continued, not a where of what he was just about to break.

"Uuuh…" Derek just said, not knowing what to reply.

And just like that the puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place for Casey. Derek had kissed Sharpay. Sharpay had kissed Derek. They'd _kissed_! How could Derek do this to her? He was supposed to be in love with her! He was supposed to only want to kiss her! It didn't make any sense. If you like one person, you don't kiss another. That was a rule that everyone knew, it was! It was!

Casey swallowed hard, and let her gaze wander slightly.

It seemed as though the pieces fell into place for Gabriella too, because she turned to Sharpay with a devastated look across her face. The blonde nodded slowly, a hurt look in her eyes too.

And as Gabriella pushed herself out of the couch and stormed out of the apartment, Casey realized that she wasn't the only one who was affected by this.

Gabriella's fiancée, the girl she had been with for ten years, had cheated on her.

* * *

_Alright, so we can probably all agree that this is not my best writing. It sucked a lot, and I apologize for that. I'm sorry about the lack of updates too, but I really try. I have other stories that need my attention as well, and I just started 2g which means that the load of homework is huge in the weekdays, I don't have much time for anything else, and in the weekend, I'll pretty much have to work on bigger assignments. I will make time to write, but 2g is the most important thing right now. I hope that's okay with you all._

_I wanna thank you for the awesome reviews. You guys rock, seriously, you're great. Please give me another shout-out ;b _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

The silence left between the remaining people in the apartment was to be cut with a knife. Sharpay was pale as she sat in her chair. Her eyes looked sort of hollow and Casey would have felt bad for her, hadn't she needed an explanation, hadn't she felt mad at Derek herself. But she was. She wanted to know how this happened. She wanted to hear his side of the story and hear from his lips that it wasn't the way she thought it was. That Sam must have misunderstood something.

Sam looked absolutely clueless, Emily looked worried and Derek – he looked embarrassed and screwed-over as hell. Sam then turned to Casey, a questionable look across his face, "I have a feeling that I did something." She slowly said, in the usual Sam-ish way. "Why did she storm out?"

"Because she's fucking mad at me, that's why!" Sharpay exclaimed and stood up with an angry sigh. Casey could tell that she really blamed this on herself, that she was disappointed, hurt and unbelievably mad.

Emily broke in, in a soft voice, "Don't you think you should follow her, Sharpay?" she gently suggested. Casey knew she wasn't on Sharpay's side though, Emily would always support her, but she probably wanted it to work out for all of them, so no one was left hurt.

When Sharpay didn't say anything, but bit her thumbnail instead, Sam spoke again, Casey still hadn't found her voice, she was still left speechless, "I feel left out." He mumbled.

Derek then sighed and banged his palm against his forehead, "Fuck!" he spat, spit flying everywhere, "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

"Ya' think!?" Sharpay blew up at him, brown eyes shooting daggers in his direction as he looked up when she spoke, "Don't you realize what you fucking just did, Derek?" she asked him, voice angry and high, and not like the bubbly Sharpay they all knew and loved, "Don't you see what you frigging just ruined for me!?"

Casey felt really bad for her now. She wanted to be mad, she really did. She wanted to tell Sharpay that this was her own fault if she, in fact, had kissed Derek, but she couldn't. She wanted Gabriella to be happy, and she knew that the Latina's happiness was with the blonde. Sharpay had to fix this somehow, she just had to, "Maybe it isn't ruined." Casey quickly broke in, with a, she was surprised by this herself, calm voice, "Maybe you can still fix it. Follow her, Sharpay."

Sharpay looked around the room, clearly confused about what to do. "But what about…" she motioned between Derek and Casey herself, but Casey just shook her off.

"Doesn't matter." She firmly said, "We'll deal with this. Go talk to her."

Sharpay paused again and took in a deep breath, "You're right. You're right." She smiled insecurely at Casey, "Thank you Casey." She then turned to Derek and her eyes went hard again, "But don't think I'm not gonna give you that ass-kick I promised!" she spat at him, before she turned around on her heel, grabbed her stilettos and was out the door.

Casey then turned back to Derek and now she couldn't hide the hurt look in her eyes. She knew Derek could read it, but for some reason, it really didn't matter. All that mattered was this, she had to know, she had to find out. But as she turned to him, she had no idea what to say. She had no idea how to phrase herself and what words to use. She just stared blankly at him. He just gave her one look back and blinked awkwardly.

"_Please_," Sam then said, and both Derek and Casey turned to look at him, "can someone tell me what just happened? Did I do anything?"

Emily took a step closer to him and placed a calm hand on his arm, "Remember how I told you about Gabriella and Sharpay? They're together, okay?" her voice was soft and just then it seemed like something was made very clear for Sam.

His face paled and he turned to Casey, "Shit, I'm sorry, Case, I had no idea." He then bit his lip in thought while Casey waved her hands as if to say that it was okay. Sam then turned to Derek with questions in his eyes, "But why the crap did you kiss her then?"

Derek didn't answer. Casey really wanted to know this question, she wanted to know the entire story behind, but it didn't seem like Derek wanted to share right this moment. She would have to get it out of him later, though, even if she would have to ask Sharpay to twist his arm around for her until he admitted it.

"Sam…" Emily's voice was still very soft, as she tugged his arm lightly, "Let's just go home now. I think Casey and Derek might want to be alone…"

Sam nodded slowly and followed Emily out of the apartment, as she left with only a 'see you later, Case', and then the door slammed shut. Casey took in a deep breath before she slowly turned around to look at Derek. She didn't know if she was ready for this. She didn't know if this would be something she wanted to hear. She didn't know if it would ruin whatever she wanted for her life. She had, just a half hour ago, thought that she and Derek would have that future together. It had seemed so bright for her as he came there to apologize to her for everything. Now it just looked plain dark for her and Dylan once again.

"Look…" Derek begun, his voice was shaky, and it caught Casey very off guard. He actually looked like he felt bad about this, it looked like he regretted it, it looked like he wanted to take whatever it was that he did back, "I know how this looks," he stated, "it looks bad, but all I can say is that-"

"Derek!" Casey cut him off. Her voice was firm and hard, because she really didn't want to take pity on him. She didn't want to feel bad about him feeling bad; he deserved it if he was in pain for what he did. He might have screwed up their chance of a relationship, but the worst was that he might have cost Sharpay and Gabriella their marriage if they didn't work it out, "I don't wanna hear it, okay. I don't wanna hear you excuses. I really just wanna know what happened."

Derek swallowed loudly and bit his lip, "Alright…" he said, after having probably thought it through for a minute or two, "I can tell you what happened if you promise to sit down quietly with me and listen."

Casey didn't reply. She turned and took a few steps to her couch, where she sat down, put her hands on her knees and looked up at him, "I'll listen." She just then said. She meant to act cold towards him. If this was a story she could somewhat accept, then she would give him time to make up for what he did. It definitely wouldn't be easy, that's for sure.

Derek smiled warmly at her, and pretended that he didn't see the cold glare she shot at him. He took a seat in his usual chair and turned serious when he looked at her, "It was the evening Sharpay and I went out." He started, and already Casey could tell that this wouldn't be good. If they were out, there most likely would be alcohol involved, "We went to this bar and I mostly went on and on about you and I."

This caught Casey a bit off guard. She hadn't thought Derek would be a guy to vent about feelings and tell people about feelings; but maybe Sharpay just brought it out of him for some reason. She hadn't been able to get him to really talk about them. It had been better as he got older, it had. When they were teenagers he never spoke about his feelings, not even with Sally! And that had been some feelings. But if he was able to tell Sharpay about it, she had a feeling that she would get the story too.

"She just listened to me and we talked about this and that." Derek continued. His voice was pretty monotone, but Casey knew he meant what he said; she could see it in his eyes, "I got a bit too much to drink because I didn't feel too good that evening. You were mad at me."

Oh, Casey remembered that. She felt sort of bad about it now. If she was what pushed him to do something stupid, it would (in some weird way) be her fault. Of course he could have not done something stupid, but really… She'd still feel bad, "Yeah…" she whispered. She didn't know what else to say, and she felt sort of stupid, but she really was sort of speechless.

Derek smiled awkwardly at her, "Sharpay might have drunken a bit too many martinis as well, even if was the drunk one." He swallowed loudly, before he continued, "And you know how I was…" he didn't like to say it, she could feel that, but eventually he did get it out, "_attracted_ to her… when she first came."

Casey smiled knowingly as she remembered that. It had been awkward as hell because she knew Sharpay was gay, but he had refused to believe it. Of course he hadn't actually liked her, only loved her for her looks because she was his usual type.

"And I told her about that and eventually, I didn't know what came over me, but I kissed her…" he finished and then leaned back in the chair, giving her a look. He was waiting for her to say something, but she had to digest everything first.

Alright… So if Derek had just kissed Sharpay, she had nothing to do with it, which meant that Casey shouldn't be mad at her. But she still needed to figure out how Sam came into the picture and what had happened after Derek kissed her. She was just happy to know that it wasn't an affair or anything. Of course she had never believed it would be, but then again, she could never know with Derek.

"I just…" she gave him a funny look, "What happened?" she questioned him, "What happened when you kissed her?"

"I'm not sure I remember entirely." Derek begun, and she couldn't help but grin slightly because at least he was honest, "But she couldn't have let me put my lips on hers for very long, I can assure you on that." He paused for a second, "I swear Casey, Sam must have looked the exact moment my lips were pressed to hers."

Casey nodded and raised her eyes to look straight into his, "Yeah, okay…" she then said. She didn't really know what else to say. He had answered everything she wanted to know. But it didn't really help on the fact that he had kissed another girl while supposedly he was crazy about her; it didn't really make sense to her, but she got that people did strange things when they were drunk – Derek always did strange things, so it got even worse when he had had something to drink. She was worried about Gabriella and Sharpay now, instead. What was happening in their relationship right now? She hoped they wouldn't break up over this silly little misunderstanding. They were so perfect for each other, it couldn't be true if they broke up.

"Is that all you have to say?" Derek then questioned. His voice was slightly raised, but it wasn't in a harsh way.

Casey gave him a funny smile, "What do you want me to say?" she asked him.

Derek shrugged lamely, "Is the 'I don't reject you'-part still true, then?" he wanted to know, referring to the thing she had promised him earlier. About them having to talk once dinner was over and they were alone. Basically, they were alone, even if they hadn't had dinner, and they had talked too, it just… it wasn't exactly what he had had in mine – not her, either.

Casey bit her lip, "I'm not really sure, Derek…" she begun and raised an eyebrow, "I know this was mostly a silly misunderstanding, but… I have a _child_, okay? I need stability. I need to know that when I get with a guy it won't just be some affair. That it'll last longer, because Dylan is involved too, it's not just me." She paused and reached a hand out to take his, "How can I know that you will give me that? You always screw up, Derek, I know I'm not the greatest either, but I've gotten better. I just… I just wonder, what will happen if something like this occurs again, Derek?"

"Casey, I wanna be with _you_." Derek said, voice firm, "It's scary, yes, but I really want to make this work."

Casey nodded. He sounded so sincere. He sounded like he really meant this. And really, what if she gave it a try and it turned out to be the most perfect thing in the world? If she didn't try, she'd never know. She figured that maybe he shouldn't really work for this. His words were soothing her, and she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to say no.

"I can't promise you a smooth ride." Derek continued, but with a happy smile because her thumb had for some reason started to stroke circles across his hand, "I can't promise you that I won't mess up, because as you said, I'm good at that." He gave her a slight chuckle when she pressed her nail into the sensitive skin on his hand, "But we _can't_ mess up… if we don't _try_."

For some reason that last sentence really got to her. She couldn't hide the huge smile that came upon her face right then and there. It was the perfect thing for him to say, to get her convinced. It really was. It was amazing how he knew exactly which words to use. She could feel the twinkle in her eyes as she smiled to him, "Alright." She said, her voice soft and low, "I really want to try with you Derek."

His face lit up like a child's on Christmas Eve when he heard that, "Really?" he asked her. He had clear happiness in his voice and it warmed her heart to know that she did that.

"If I have to mess up with _anyone_," she said and leaned closer to him, "I really want to mess up with you."

Derek grinned hugely as he leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek. She knew this was the moment she had dreamed of for so many years. She was finally going to be kissed by Derek Venturi. She remembered how she had imagined this when she wrote in her diary all those years ago. And now it was here; the moment. Her heart beat faster and faster for each second and as his other hand crept up her arm, Goosebumps followed right behind it. He slowly pulled her face closer and when their lips met, it was everything she had ever dreamt of.

His lips were just as rough as she had thought they would be. The way his mouth moved and the ways his tongue went, were perfect and just as amazing as she had imagined. She didn't think she could possibly feel better, and when he pulled back from her and her eyes opened, she found him grinning back at her, with only one word across his lips,

"Wow!"

**--**

**I gotta agree with him on that one. Just… **_**Wow**_**!**

**--**

"Come on, baby, open up the door for me!" Sharpay begged as she banged her palm against the closed hotel room door. She cursed Gabriella for locking her out, cursed herself for forgetting her keycard when she left earlier, cursed Sam for ruining her perfect plan, but mostly she cursed Derek for kissing her in the first place.

Why did she have to, really? If he had kept his damn lips to himself then she wouldn't be standing outside the room, trying to get Gabriella to talk to her – she would have been inside with her instead. She didn't even think once about how Derek and Casey were doing; all she thought of was herself, but that was her – she always only thought mostly about herself. _And_ Gabriella of course.

"Go away, Sharpay! I don't want to speak with you!" Gabriella said through the door, but Sharpay could hear it clearly, because Gabriella was very upset and when she was, she could really raise her voice. Sharpay didn't think about the other guests at the hotel either, she just wanted to make up with her fiancée.

Sharpay kicked the door, "I am you girlfriend, Goddamnit! Speak to me!" she hollered and tried to kick the door again, but this time, when she lifted her left foot, the heel on her right foot broke and she fell to the floor with a clonk, "Fuck that! Those were Jimmy Choos!" she continued to rant as she stood up again, with a stiletto in one hand, while the other was still on, "Are you happy now, Gabriella!? My shoe broke!"

There was a slight pause on the other side of the door, and Sharpay tried to calm herself down by saying that it was going remotely well since Gabriella was at least still listening to her, "I don't even care, okay!?" Gabriella eventually said, but her voice was drawn out of strength, Sharpay could easily hear that.

"You fucking care!" Sharpay said, because she knew Gabriella cared about her. Whether it was her Jimmy Choos or her well-being, Gabriella would always care; that was just it, "I know you frigging do!" Sharpay kept on, her voice almost reaching shrill.

"Just go away, Sharpay." Gabriella calmly said, through the door, "I don't want to see you right now. I'm mad at you."

Sharpay leaned her forehead against the door with a huge sigh, "Well you're not being very mature about that madness." She said, voice now calmer once more, "Don't you think you could handle it differently, and let's say… face to face with me?"

"Fuck you, Sharpay." Gabriella said, because Sharpay knew it trigged her off when Sharpay called her a child, since it was mostly the other way around.

And Sharpay didn't stop there. It was some sort of freaking pleasure she got, when her and Gabriella were fighting. She always made Gabriella even madder by saying stupid comments. They rarely ever fought, but when they did, she always had to screw up even more, "You've been there, done that." She just said, no emotion in her voice at all.

"I fucking hate you, Sharpay!" Gabriella said, and now her voice was raised again, and Sharpay could hear in her voice that she was holding back tears. This caught her very off guard and she wanted to take back what she just said. Gabriella hardly ever cursed – this was very bad. "I do, Sharpay! I want you to leave!" the Latina continued.

Sharpay shook her head to herself. She was mad at Gabriella for not listening to her, for locking her out, but they had to work this out. She couldn't let their relationship go down the drain – they had to work this out, they did. "I'm not gonna leave, Bri." She said, voice calm and collected; she believed in herself. This _would_ work out, "I'm gonna stand right here until we talk about this. You can't ignore it, Bri."

Gabriella whimpered on the other side of the door and Sharpay felt her insides cringe. Was she really the one who did that? Was she the one who caused the other woman that much pain? She hated herself for it, she did. She just wanted to explain because then maybe Gabriella wouldn't be so hurt, "I don't want to talk to you, Sharpay." She whispered, and Sharpay could hear that she was crying now, "You've really hurt me, I don't even want to hear your excuses, okay? You kissed a guy! I hate you for it! Leave me alone, please."

"No." Sharpay said, voice firm, and she felt the tears press behind her eyelids too, but she wouldn't let them fall, "I know you're hurt, Gabriella, but you don't know the entire story." She paused and placed a hand on the door, gently knocking on it, "He kissed me, I didn't like it, I pushed him off…" she couldn't help but whimper slightly too, as a lonely tear fell down her cheek, "Please listen to me, Bri… I love you so much, I wouldn't cheat on you."

Gabriella was silent for almost a minute again, and Sharpay worried she might have left, but eventually, she did speak, "Why would he kiss you, Sharpay…" she said and trailed off slightly for a second, before she finished, "It doesn't make sense when he's so in love with Casey."

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow. How would she be able to explain this to Gabriella? She knew it wasn't right for Derek to kiss her, but had Gabriella been there, she would have seen it for what it was – a stupid, drunken mistake, a misunderstanding, a confused Derek with feelings he didn't really want to have, "Look, I don't know what goes on in Derek's head, okay? I can only tell you what I know, Bri, and I love you, and _I pulled away_." She empathized the last part on purpose just so Gabriella would know exactly just how much she pulled away.

"…but how can I know that's the truth?" Gabriella softly whispered, just barely audible through the door.

Sharpay felt hurt by that comment. Shouldn't her word be enough? Shouldn't Gabriella trust her after so many years of respecting, loving and adoring each other? Shouldn't she believe her when she say that it wasn't anything? "Don't you trust me?" Sharpay softly questioned, because if Gabriella didn't trust her, then why were they getting married to each other? Why were the joining for unity if their relationship, at least from Gabriella's side, wasn't trustworthy?

There was a slight pause, "I thought I did."

Sharpay blinked another tear away and sighed softly, "You should still trust me." She said, her voice full of emotion; she wanted this to work out, it _had_ to, "I don't deserve not to be trusted. Please, Bri… I love you." She swallowed hard and awaited Gabriella's statement.

As nothing happened on the other side of that door, Sharpay held her breath and squeezed her eyes tightly together. Gabriella had to forgive her for this. She didn't even do anything! She was the one who had to suffer from Derek's rough lips. It wasn't even her fault. Gabriella should believe her, she should trust her… How come she didn't trust her? She was trustable, at least in her own opinion.

Nothing was still heard from Gabriella and Sharpay let her mind imagine (as painfully as it was), what it would be like if Gabriella broke it off with her, if she never wanted to see her again. She actually couldn't imagine her life without her. She knew she'd have to, if Gabriella did leave, but she didn't want to. She had thought that they were forever. She had wanted it to be forever. They were getting married. They wanted a child! Gabriella had to realize how long they had been together, and see that you just don't throw away ten years of relationship like that.

Her eyes were still squeezed tightly together as she heard the lock turn in the door. She still didn't move though, her forehead was pressed against the wood as she waited for Gabriella to make another move. She didn't want to rush it, she wanted Gabriella to come to her now. To let her know that she was ready to talk this through with her. She didn't want to pressure her into this now, she had to show her that she could wait. She breathed out softly and was very surprised when suddenly her forehead wasn't resting against anything, but she fell forward instead and landed on the floor with a thud.

That was the second time in thirty minutes, and quite frankly she was beginning to hate it. She didn't complain though, she turned around and stared up at Gabriella who looked down at her with wide eyes. They were bloodshot from the crying, and her so-called waterproof mascara had left trashes down her bronze skin. But two small dimples were seen behind that hand that covered her mouth.

"Whoops." Sharpay lamely said as she got off of the floor, taking her one heel off in the process.

Gabriella let her hand fall back down to rest limply against her side, as she locked eyes with her, "Are you okay?" the Latina wanted to know.

Sharpay nodded softly, "I'm always okay when I'm with you." She said, knowing that it was probably to push it, but that Gabriella also loved those sort of things, since she was very romantic.

A tiny smile found its way onto her lips, "You really didn't kiss him back?" she questioned. Her voice was small as a child's and Sharpay knew that this was important for her, that she was insecure and sad and needed reassurance.

Sharpay closed her eyes and shook her head. Opening them again, she sincerely said, "How can you even think that, babe? You're the only one I want to kiss."

"We have to talk more about this." Gabriella said, even if Sharpay knew she had won her over; knew she had gotten her to listen, to talk to her, and had saved their relationship. It wasn't over, but this was good enough. She could handle everything Gabriella wanted her to do, as long as they were good.

She gave a sharp nod, "I know." She said and reached a hand out for Gabriella's. The Latina let their fingers play for a second, before they intertwined. Sharpay smiled warmly to her and then added, "I love you, Bri."

Gabriella's entire face warmed up now, "I love you too, Paypay."

And for a moment it felt like they were sixteen again, standing close to each other in the Montez family's kitchen, confessing their love to each other. Except this time, they were older, wiser, and neither Elena and Rosa Montez, nor Troy Bolton were witnessing the exchange of words.

It was just them.

**--**

Casey pulled the keys out of the engine, as the car came to a stop. She didn't exactly know how to feel about the fact that they were going to visit their parents right now, were going to pick up Dylan together, after they had become a thing. Were they going to say anything? Would their parents notice? Would Dylan notice? She hated to think that he would. She didn't want him to see a difference because she was worried that too much was happening right now and that he wouldn't be able to comprehend it all.

They hadn't heard from Gabriella or Sharpay at all, so she suspected that maybe they had a lot of talking to do. If Gabriella hadn't wanted to talk to Sharpay, she suspected that the blonde would have shown up on her doorstep, so it looked like things were okay with them too. Everything seemed okay, actually. She had Derek, and she really wanted to try with him. It would be nice to see if they could make it work.

She turned to him, as he sat in the passenger's seat, and gave him a questionable look, "What's gonna happen now?" she wondered aloud, locking her blue eyes with his.

He shrugged, "We're going to visit our parents, and we'll probably be forced to stay for dinner." He gave her a funny smirk, "I mean, I don't know for sure, but I think that-"

"Derek!" she cut him off, finding him sort of funny, even if she shouldn't; she really didn't want this right now, but couldn't help but enjoy it too, "I know all that stuff. What I meant was… are we going to _tell_ them?"

Derek's eyes moved from hers and to his lap for a few seconds, before he looked up at her again, "I figured we'd keep it to ourselves for awhile, I mean…" he swallowed hard, "It's not because I'm ashamed of you, Casey, they might just feel weird about it. And perhaps it would be a good idea for us to try it out before they get involved."

Casey didn't really know what to say. It wasn't often that someone left her speechless, but Derek happened to be very good at that. It felt good to know how much he cared. He reassured her that it wasn't because of her; not that she had thought it would be, she had more faith in him. He also thought of their parents and how they would feel about this, which was something she had thought a lot about. While being positive that they would always support them and be there for them, she still agreed with Derek that it might be a good idea to try it themselves first. That he even suggested it, surprised her a lot, but it also showed how considerate he really could be.

She placed a hand on his thigh and gave him a warm smile, "I agree." She simply said, before she turned away from him, opened the car door and got out. She closed it behind her with a content smile on her lips; that smile. Well, it hadn't been wiped off since Derek kissed her. It was only yesterday, but they had talked and been together and discussed all kinds of things. They hadn't slept together or anything like that, since Casey believed that would be to rush it. But she had felt more connected to him than ever.

A couple of seconds later, Derek got out of the car too. He smacked it close behind himself and went around the car, "So? How do we explain why I moved out?" he asked her then. They'd have to tell both Nora and George in case one of them needed to get in touch with him sometime.

Casey didn't know how to reply, so she shrugged and started walking towards the house. She had no idea how they would explain Derek's move to their parents without actually telling them what happened. They couldn't very well do that since it would lead to questions which would lead them to answers they didn't want to say.

Derek followed right behind her, in his usual sloppy way, "How about we tell them that I got a new job and therefore could move out?" he asked from behind.

Casey had to let out a short laugh as she stopped on the front porch to look at him, "_Ha_! And just how do you expect them to believe that?" he gave her a funny look, and therefore she added, "I mean… no offence, but you aren't exactly the kind of guy to just get a job." She finished. She knew he would have a hard time finding a job. It didn't really help that he didn't try much either, but someday he might get lucky.

"Excus_e_ moi." Derek said, sounding greatly offended, "But I got a job!"

Casey felt herself pause, "You … you got a job?" she then questioned, disbelief streaming through her voice and her entire expression. If Derek got a job, then how come he hadn't told her? Why didn't she know?

Derek nodded, his hands deeply stuffed into his pockets, "Sure I did."

Casey arched an eyebrow, "Why don't I know about that?" she asked him. She felt proud that he got a job, she did. She hadn't expected him to, and that might be why she felt it was such a huge deal. She just _really_ didn't get why he hadn't told her.

"I didn't want to tell you." He excused himself, like it was no big deal at all, "I knew that if I told you, you'd want me to move out." His voice was plain and low, and he looked so innocent, "I didn't want to move out."

Casey didn't know what to say to that. It was so moving, it really was. He had all these feelings inside of him that she didn't know of; it felt good to know that he had never been so emotionally deprived as she had thought he was. It felt nice to know that he had real feelings and emotions behind that tough exterior. It really warmed her heart.

When she didn't answer, Derek gave her another funny look, before he turned to knock on the door. Casey just really couldn't believe him – he kept on surprising her. She had a feeling that there was so much more to him than she could see. And she couldn't wait to find out. She wanted to know every little detail about him. From all the good stuff to all the bad. All the demons in his head, and all the kind stuff he did for the people he cared about.

She was still grinning to herself in disbelief when Dylan answered the door and jumped onto her in joy to see his mother. She was surprised at first, since she hadn't been prepared, but she quickly caught him and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead in happiness, "Hi!" she whispered and let him fall to the floor, "I've missed you, sweetie!"

"I've missed you sooooo much, Mom!" Dylan cried and hugged her tightly around the waist again, before he turned to Derek and gave him the same treatment.

Casey moved past them and to her mom and George, who were on the couch, and they both grinned happily because of how cute Dylan was that moment. She sat down in a spare chair after kissing both their cheeks, "I hope he hasn't been trouble?" was the first thing (as always) she asked them.

"No, not at all." Nora (as always) answered.

And George (as _always_) continued, "He's never trouble."

Casey smiled warmly, but this time it wasn't as always, this time she was happier than before, "Well, that's great." She replied, and leaned back happily.

"So, how are you two?" Nora wanted to know, glancing from Derek to Casey and then back to Derek again.

"We're good." Derek shortly replied, for he was busy with Dylan, but Casey didn't bother to turn her head to see what they were whispering about down there on the floor.

She turned to their parents instead, "Derek moved out." She told them. She knew it was kind of short, but she knew it just had to be done. They had to lay down how everything happened, and the 'rents just had to deal with that.

George looked down at Derek for a second in shock, before he questionably looked at Casey, "What happened?" he wanted to know. His voice was oddly high, and Casey knew that she had to save Derek from being told off by his father. If she didn't tell them why he moved out, George would assume that Derek did something bad and that Casey therefore got rid of him (which really _was_ true, but not in the version George would know).

Casey shot him a teasing smile, "He got a job and moved in with Ralph instead – he has to pay half of the rent there, and Dylan and I are happy to be alone again." She shrugged her shoulders, and playfully added, "Right, Dyl?"

Nothing seemed to be able to bring her down from the happiness that she felt this day. It really seemed like everything would work out perfect for her. It seemed so bright right now, her future. It was the way she had always wanted it to be. With the guy she had always wished to have. Of course she would be happier than ever.

"Nope!" Dylan added from the floor, and Derek followed right after with a chuckle.

Casey ignored this, as George spoke again, "Well that's good, Derek, I'm proud of you, son."

"Sure, that's great, Dad." Derek offhandedly replied. He was busy too, and like Dylan, he really didn't listen to all that they talked about. He just butted in once his name was mentioned.

"Anyway," Nora said, and smiled to Casey now, "have you talked to Lizzie lately? She called me up earlier and told me she had something important to tell us. She's coming for dinner tonight."

Casey felt bad for her mother. Obviously Nora felt bad about this because she could feel that Lizzie wasn't all good, but she _also_ felt bad for her, because she would soon get a huge surprise. But Casey knew it would work out once Nora got over the shock, "Yeah…" Casey softly whispered, "She just needs to tell you something."

Nora seemed to be okay with that answer, because she nodded and then mumbled something about starting dinner, before she rushed off, into the kitchen. George turned back to the magazine he had been reading earlier. A page was folded neatly to the place he had been, and Casey decided to close her eyes and keep quiet, so the man could read in peace.

Derek and Dylan were still whispering left to her, but suddenly their whispers where broken by a loud 'yes!' from Dylan, and Casey grinned as she said, "What _are_ you two doing down there?"

"Nothing," Derek replied and Casey opened her eyes and turned to look at them, only to see Dylan on the floor with both his shoes on; neatly done, "I was just teaching Dylan how to tie his shoes."

Casey felt her eyes twinkle, "Really?" she asked him, and Derek gave a short nod, while Dylan was absorbed in the work he had just done, "Why?"

"Oh," Derek said, with a mischievous grin, "_someone_ just told me that I made someone else a promise, and I decided to keep that."

Casey turned back around in her chair with an arched eyebrow, and wondered if she should thank Sharpay or Gabriella for that gesture.

It was _probably_ Sharpay.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It came much easier out of my fingertips than the former chapters have, and I fear that it's because I'm nearing the end. I tried to make both the make-ups as believable as possible, but they both needed to be in this chapter, so I hope it wasn't too boring. I am also trying to tie lose ends in from now on, so if you remember any that I might have missed, please let me know ;b_

_Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. You guys rock bunches! xD Please leave me another review with your thoughts._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen **

Casey met Gabriella for a cup of coffee a few days later. It was during a short break from work, so they would have to make it rather quick, but she knew they needed to talk. They hadn't really spoken much since that evening. Casey had been busy with Derek and Dylan, and she hoped that Gabriella had been busy trying to make things work with Sharpay. She hadn't heard of a break-up – she hadn't heard anything, in fact – so she hoped and believed that the two women were still together.

They were leaving soon, though. It had been decided for a very long time that it would be the following Sunday, since them heading home was long overdue, and they both had work the week after. Casey had really come to love having them around and she was going to miss them both so much. She wanted them to be on good terms when they left because she hoped that sometime they might see each other again. She would definitely miss her phone conversations with Gabriella if they didn't have them.

She had been best friends with Gabriella for so many years, and she wasn't about to lose that friendship because of something messed-up that happened. They'd have to work past this, there was just no other option.

Gabriella already had a table and was sipping a cup of coffee when Casey entered their chosen café. She quickly ordered a latte, before she took a seat in front of the Latina, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hey." Casey said, and placed her purse on the empty chair next to her. She locked eyes with Gabriella, who offered her an insecure smile.

"Hi." She softly said, and placed the big mug on the table again. She then added, "I'm really glad we could meet up, Case. We need to talk about this."

Casey nodded; it felt like Gabriella had read her mind. Not once during the phone call where they arranged this, had one of them mentioned what happened that night. Casey had felt like it was all implied, and apparently Gabriella had caught that, because she was fully a where of why they were there together. Casey loved that they knew each other so well, "I agree." She said, with a slight chuckle, just as a waitress placed a cup in front of her, and Casey thanked her with a smile.

"What happened with you and Derek?" Gabriella asked her, and cringed slightly (Casey suspected that that was by the mentioning of Derek), "I mean… What did he say? Did you guys talk? Are you… are you okay?"

Casey placed a hand on the table and got ready to explain everything, "Derek and I made up, yeah… in fact, we're sort of dating now."

A huge smile came onto Gabriella's face. Casey was happy that even though she probably hated Derek right now, she could still be happy for her, "That's so great! Congratulations, Case. I'm happy for you." the Latina quickly rambled off.

Casey couldn't help but chuckle, the other woman was just amazingly cute, "Thank you." she said, before quickly continuing, "He told me, by the way, that it was his fault the entire thing. He's really sorry that he caused problems between you and Sharpay." Casey shut her mouth and waited for Gabriella to say something, but when the Latina didn't say a word, she worriedly continued, "I mean… you're still… together, _right_?"

A small smile found its way onto Gabriella's lips and Casey was very relieved to see her nod her head sharply, "We are…" she said, "We are. After _much_ talking through the door and an unfortunate broken Jimmy Choo, we finally figured things out."

Casey felt herself arch an eyebrow, "Do I dare ask about the broken Jimmy Choo?" was the first that that came to her mind, knowing it couldn't have been pretty. Sharpay cared about her shoes _a lot_, and if one of them broke… Hell would probably have broken loose, hadn't she needed to make up with Gabriella. Which luckily enough was more important. If it hadn't been, Casey would sure have kicked her.

Gabriella shook her head, "I wouldn't." she simply said, before she sipped her cup again, "We've discussed it, and when you say that Derek takes the blame, it pretty much fits Sharpay's story, which means that I don't have to feel so sorry for myself." She giggled lightly, "That really brightens my day."

Casey laughed too as she took a sip of her latte again, "That's good, then." She mumbled, as she smiled at her best friend, "I really wanted us to talk this through before you guys left. It's still on Sunday, right?" she quickly asked, just to make sure that she didn't have the dates mixed up. She had to be there in the airport to say goodbye to them; there was no way she wouldn't be there.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, it is." She said. She then stared at Casey for a few seconds, until two small lines made their way to her forehead and she continued, "_Uh_! Actually, I thought of something."

"Yeah?" Casey questioned. It sounded exciting and now she wanted to know.

Gabriella digged into her purse and reached for her cell phone, "I thought that it might be kind of cool if you, Dylan and Derek came to visit me and Sharpay sometime in Albuquerque. I mean… it would be nice to have you there, and also when we're getting married. You have to be there at the wedding." She explained, cell phone still in hand.

Casey nodded. She could understand that. She wanted to be there for the wedding too. She had known and loved Gabriella for so many years, and during these past weeks she had come to know and love Sharpay too. It wouldn't feel right if she wasn't there, "Sure… We'd love to." She then felt herself eye the cell phone, very confused about as to what that had to do with it, "But what's up with your phone?"

"I needed a picture of you for my caller ID." Gabriella quickly said, and snatched a picture before Casey could even object. She had used the surprise attack, which was probably a smart idea, since Casey hated pictures and Gabriella knew that, "But if you do have to come for our wedding," Gabriella continued, like she hadn't just totally violated Casey with that camera phone, "Sharpay and Derek need to be more comfortable with each other."

Casey paused as she let that sink in. Gabriella was right. She was absolutely right. Derek and Sharpay couldn't be awkward with each other if they had to continue this friendship. It was very clear that after what happened, they'd need to talk. And that had to be face to face before Sharpay and Gabriella flew back home. They had to settle this and be sure that they were friends and that everything was good between them. How would the two of them – Gabriella and Casey herself – swing that one?

Casey nodded slowly, "Mhm," she said and then locked eyes with the other woman, "you're right, Gabby, you're absolutely right…" she then paused again, "How do we do that?"

Gabriella reached into her purse again and folded a piece of paper up, so Casey could read the entire thing. It was a typical flyer which normally hung all around town. She didn't usually pay much attention to them, but as she was faced with one, she couldn't help but read it, of course.

It was Open Mic Night at some place.

She gave Gabriella a quizzical look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sharpay showed me this a long time ago." Gabriella explained and placed the flyer on the table, "She knows these guys from some drama camp, and she made sure we would still be here so she could enter." She paused and gave Casey a saying look, "She's working on a new song, she's very into it, so I know for _a fact_… that we'll be there."

Casey couldn't help but admire Gabriella for her sneakiness right that second as she eyed the Latina from across the table. She had a saying look across her face and Casey reached out for the flyer to take with her home and show Derek. This way Derek wouldn't know why they were going and that Gabriella and Sharpay would be there. It'd be much easier to get him to tag along, then.

Gabriella then added, "Will you and Derek make an appearance too?" she continued, as if it wasn't implied and that they weren't ganging up on their partners or _anything_.

Casey licked her lips quickly, "Oh, I think we will."

**--**

**  
I know it wasn't very nice for us to do such thing, but sometimes people need a push in the right direction. I don't want to lose my friendship with neither Gabriella nor Sharpay, and it would probably be a good idea if Derek felt the same way. He has to face Sharpay someday, so I figured it'd be better to do it before she's so far away, and only the phone is between them. Plus… it wouldn't hurt to see Sharpay perform, would it? I have a feeling that… it'll be quite the show. –pause- At least that's what Gabriella told me, but then again, you never know. **

**--**

Derek couldn't by any means figure out what they were doing at a bar. And it wasn't just any bar either. It was one of those (apparently) hip places in town and tonight the two owners (which were two guys, who looked like they were more than just friends, by the way) had decided to host something they called Open Mic Night.

Of course Casey had wanted to go real bad after having seen and picked up a flyer in town, and Derek knew that he should at least do as she wanted for about a month before he started to be trouble. He still felt like he needed to make it up to her that he had screwed up so badly, so therefore he had tagged along with no objections. Dylan was with Emily and Sam after _he_ had wanted to make up for everything, and therefore offered to watch the little troublemaker just so he could feel better about himself.

Casey had already told him that it was okay, and that he shouldn't worry. Derek had told him not to sweat it since he had gotten Casey after all, but apparently Sam felt really bad, and therefore they could have a night out like this.

Derek really wanted to forget about everything, but he also knew that Gabriella and Sharpay were leaving the following day. He felt bad about how things ended and he knew Casey was rather sad to see the two women fly home too, but he couldn't figure out how to make things right. He just wanted to see Casey happy, but that wasn't always the easiest thing, since she was rather neurotic and he wasn't just… _not_.

So there they were, sitting two people at a four people table, and Derek had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Casey had acted rather jumpy all evening as she got herself ready, and he knew for a fact that she wasn't very good at keeping secrets. She was up to something, and he was pretty sure that that something were two women – a gorgeous Latina and a spicy blonde.

He didn't know if he should feel mad at her for doing this behind his back; for agreeing to meet the two of them when she knew how much he had screwed up. Or should he just be happy that she made an effort to correct everything between him and Sharpay so it wouldn't be so bad when they left? He decided he wouldn't cause any trouble, though. He would just do his best to make everything perfect.

"Oh my God!" Casey suddenly said and Derek turned his head to look at her, all thoughts flying out of the window as she spoke, "_Look_ who's here. It's Gabriella and Sharpay."

She sounded so fake, Derek almost couldn't hide his smug smile, but he did anyway, and pretended to be very surprised, "Oh yeah…" he said, now giving her a nervous look, "Do you think we should leave? They probably don't want to see me." he tried, knowing that Casey expected something from him; he wasn't quite sure how she wanted him to react, so this was what she got.

Just then Gabriella raised her eyes and looked straight at them.

"Too late." Casey mumbled and stood up from her chair, "I have to ask them to join us. I mean… they're our friends, right?" she said, and gave him a funny look.

Derek gave a huge sigh just for pretend, "Sure." He said, and smiled warmly at her (for some reason he had been doing that a lot lately), "Go right ahead."

Casey kissed him on the cheek, before she went off to greet Gabriella with a hug. Derek watched them from afar, seeing as they exchanged words and such. He saw Sharpay's brown eyes as she stood behind Gabriella with her mouth closed tightly. He knew she didn't want to see him, and it made him feel bad. He just sipped his beer though, and tried not to think too much about it. Hopefully she would be open for this as well.

Derek placed the bottle on the table as the three women joined him. Casey sat down first; she was all smiles and happy faces, and Gabriella gave him probably the biggest smile she could muster and took a seat across from him. Sharpay, placing her guitar against the table, took the only spare seat and gave him an insecure look.

"How funny to run into you two here." Derek mumbled, and winked at the two ladies.

"Yeah, that's weird." Gabriella said and nervously shifted in her seat. She probably wasn't too comfortable with this either, and he suspected that at some point she might have wished to hit him for what he did to her fiancée.

Casey then placed a hand on the table, "So girls? Do you not want anything to drink?"

Gabriella gave Sharpay a questionable look.

"I'm drinking no alcohol before I've been on stage." The blonde said and motioned towards her guitar. Derek glanced at it briefly too, and knew that Sharpay must have entered this Open Mic Night-thingy, "But I'd like a coke, please."

"I'm gonna go up there." Gabriella said, and before Derek really knew how it happened, Casey had gone with her to get more drinks too, and he was alone at the table with Sharpay, who, as soon as they weren't in earshot anymore, hit him across the chest.

"Stupid!" she said, her brown eyes shot fireworks and he actually felt a bit scared.

He quickly grabbed her wrist when she raised her hand to hit him once more, "Hey!" he said, voice firm. And then he locked eyes with her, which thankfully caused her to relax a bit, "I know I screwed up, but as I can see, you two are still together. I've got Casey as well, so let's just be civil for the cause of this friendship. Maybe someday you and I will learn to care for each other again as we had come to."

Sharpay wrestled her wrist out of his grip and reached for his beer instead. She took a long sip of it and then said to him, "You're right, Derek." She placed the now empty bottle of the table again and shook her head, "You're right. I know Gabriella loves Casey like a sister, and it'll ruin everything for them if we can't get along from now on." She gave him a look, "So let's forget about everything and say we do."

Derek smiled warmly at her. She was so determined, and he liked that about her. Of course she would never be Casey, but hadn't he been in love with her, and hadn't Sharpay been gay, then they would have made a perfect couple with so many disagreements – because that was one thing they had. They could never agree on anything. They were probably too much alike. "Great. Thank you for understanding, Sharpay, and I'm really happy that you and Gabriella worked things out. I would have felt really bad, had you split up."

"Yeah, thank God for my great ability to win over just about anyone." Sharpay mumbled, and then slowly, she leaned in closer to him, "By the way…" she whispered and eyed Gabriella and Casey, who were now getting closer, both of them with a drink in each hand, "You think they sat us up to this?"

Derek smirked, "Totally."

Sharpay sat back up straight just as the other two came back. Casey placed another beer in front of him, a martini in front of herself, and Gabriella placed a coke in front of Sharpay and sat down on her seat with her Sex on the Beach.

"Sooo…" Casey begun, with just a little too much excitement in her voice, "What happened while we were gone? Something interesting?"

Derek gave her a saying look and hoped that she got the message; she had to cool it down just a bit before it got too much, "Did something happen?" he then said and turned to Sharpay with questions in his eyes, "I don't remember anything. Do you?"

Sharpay shook her head and smiled warmly at them all, "No, nothing happened. What should happen? Did you think of anything in particular?"

Gabriella looked from Casey and then to the two of them again, with an arched eyebrow, "You know what…" she begun and reached a hand out to rest it on Sharpay's thigh, "We're fine with it, as long as you guys are fine." She settled for, and Derek wanted to plant a big kiss on her lips right then and there, because she didn't continue this.

"So when does this thing start?" Derek then asked, just to get the conversation onto something else. The whole thing about last weekend and the weekend before that was over. They had moved past what happened and now they were all four looking towards a good and bright future. It was time to live for that, and not for the past. He liked it when he thought of it like that – he seemed so optimistic, and that was how he wanted things. He really wanted to make this thing with Casey work.

"Really soon." Sharpay told him, "And I'm on first, so you won't even have to sit through a lot of boring acts – you can leave after, if you want. I guess you've served your purpose here."

Derek couldn't help but laugh, "I guess so." He said; this was really why he liked Sharpay so much in the first place. They always knew what to say to each other, even if they often disagreed. And she made him laugh too, which wasn't such a bad thing.

He looked down when he felt Casey's hand on his leg, "I can't wait to hear your song, Sharpay. Gabriella tells me you've written something new?"

"I wrote one song earlier that I wanted to sing, but during this week I wrote a new one instead." Sharpay explained, and glanced quickly at Gabriella with love and lust in her eyes.

Gabriella glanced right back for a second, before she said, "And I wasn't even allowed to hear it yet!" she complained, before she continued in a mysterious voice, "It was all a big, big secret until tonight."

The other three laughed, just as the lights were dimmed slightly and two guys around their own age came onto the stage. One of them wore glasses and the other one wore an all pink suit.

"Hey ya'll!" the suit said into a microphone, "Welcome to Open Mic Night!"

They all clapped at him, and the other one took over, "There's not much to say about this. We have had a lot of sign-ups, we even had to turn some down. But we found some pretty good acts in the end."

"We thought we'd start with something very good!" the suit took over again, and Derek saw out of the corner of his eye, that Sharpay got a smile on her face, "It's a personal friend of ours. Her name is Sharpay Evans, she's from Albuquerque, New Mexico, but our luck is that she's here tonight and wants to sing for us!"

"Give her a big hand everyone!" the one with the glasses finished, and Sharpay stood up from her chair and made her way through the crowded place and onto the stage. She kissed both the guys on their cheeks, before she rearranged the microphone, took a seat on a chair, and rested her guitar on her knees.

She then leaned slightly forward and said, "Hi everyone. Those cool guys pretty much told you all about me, I just…" she gave them a warm smile, "I just wanted you to tell you a bit about my song. I wrote it very recently because of something that happened in my life. I hurt some people I love very much, especially the woman I love, which I hate myself for."

Both Derek and Casey glanced at Gabriella, who just kept on staring at the small makeshift stage where Sharpay was on, now talking about everything, and how she wrote a song about it. Derek wasn't quite sure if Gabriella liked it or not, but at least she hadn't run off yet, and he suspected that Sharpay knew her limits and what she could and could not do.

"I screwed up pretty badly." The blonde continued, and the entire room listened intensely to her, "A friend of mine was hurt as well by the one she loves, and it got me thinking… don't we all mess up at times? Don't we all hurt the ones we love the most? Even if the ones we love the most are the ones we shouldn't hurt?" she paused and Derek knew that she was onto something there. He had hurt Casey so much, and yet she was the person he really didn't want to hurt because he really cared for her, "Hence this song…" Sharpay finished, "It's called _As Long As I Have You_, and I hope you enjoy!"

She strummed her guitar for a few seconds, and Derek felt himself get excited for what he was about to hear. He had never heard her sing, let alone one of her own creations and he really wanted to. Casey looked really surprised to how Sharpay was acting up there, and he kind of was too – he had expected it to be all glitter and no real emotions. But of course… even those show-people can surprise you and he had a feeling that Sharpay definitely would with what they were about to hear. Gabriella seemed captivated by this, and he didn't blame her. It was the woman she loved up there.

"_I guess you could say that__  
I'm a jerk__  
I guess I screw up, __  
That's what I'm good at __  
But you always forgive me  
__Please do believe me __  
When I say I'm sorry for all I've done  
I hope you know you're my number one_"

It was very slow and her voice was really beautiful. Derek felt himself get into the song. He could relate to it, of course. He screwed up as well and he had a feeling that many of the people inside this bar knew what it was Sharpay sung about; they had all been there. Or at least they had been with someone who had been there. Women like Gabriella probably didn't screw up that way, but she had Sharpay and she had experienced getting hurt by it.

It made perfect sense to Derek, and seeing Sharpay up there, as she slowly sang and played, he was captivated. It didn't matter that the lyrics weren't that good; it came from the heart, that was the important thing.

"_And even after everything we've been through  
I still find myself loving you  
We've made mistakes  
Don't everyone?  
Relationships can't be all fun  
But as long as I have you, baby  
My future looks all bright for me_"

Derek felt Casey's hand squeeze his thigh lightly and he let one of his own hands wander down there to intertwine their fingers. He couldn't explain what it was, but he really felt the same way as Sharpay sung _she_ did; he knew that if he had Casey, that if they could make it through every stupid mistake one of them (well, mostly him) would do, then they would be okay. He would have a future that looked somewhat nice.

Relationships took hard work, and he had to deal with that. And he wanted to deal with that. But only with Casey. Because she was worth all the trouble.

"_I guess I speak for all  
When I say  
That in relationships  
You stand and fall  
But when love is enough  
You shouldn't mess up  
Because when love is real, you will know  
Even if we're all bad at saying so_

_And even after everything we've been through  
I still find myself loving you  
We've made mistakes  
Don't everyone?  
Relationships can't be all fun  
But as long as I have you, baby  
My future looks all bright for me_"

Derek leaned over and gave Casey a deep kiss on the lips. She smiled warmly at him when he pulled back, before she reached her free hand across the table and touched Gabriella's arm lightly.

"She's good." She softly said.

Gabriella nodded and glanced quickly up at Sharpay, who were now strumming her guitar again, probably getting to the end of her song, "I know… she's… she's perfect." The Latina whispered. Her eyes were full of love and devotion and Derek knew that those two, like him and Casey, would make it through every mistake and every mess-up, simply because they really loved each other.

"_Moving on  
Goin' strong  
And now I know it won't be long  
'Till I finish my song _

_And can be in your arms  
That is where I belong…_"

Sharpay finished off by holding the last tone out for as long as possible, which really proved that she had a good voice. Then everyone started clapping and she stood up. Derek, Casey and Gabriella felt themselves clap more enthusiastically than anyone else in there, but it was explainable since they did know the singer. Sharpay said a bunch of thank-yous before she left the stage and joined them at their table again.

Gabriella greeted her with a long kiss, "You were awesome." She said.

Derek and Casey nodded in agreement, just as the suit came on stage again, "Isn't she splendid, everyone!?" he exclaimed and let everyone whistle in agreement, before he introduced the next act, and almost everyone turned their attention towards that.

Forty five minutes later, Derek found himself in between Casey and Sharpay, who were talking about getting together already at Christmas again. Gabriella had left for the bathroom five minutes ago, and since there was a long line, it'd probably be another fifteen before she was back.

Tuning out of his own world, Derek heard Casey ask Sharpay a question,

"By the way," his girlfriend said, "I meant to ask you something…"

"Sure, what is it?" Sharpay curiously asked, as she now sipped a drink – Derek believed it was Blue Hawaii (not that he knew a lot about drinks, but it was pretty easy to recognize that one).

Casey smiled at her, "Remember the first night Gabriella was here?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer; she just continued right on with her story, "You told us something about Gabriella's birthday when you two got together. I always meant to ask you what it was about since Gabriella didn't know." she paused with a sly smile, "I thought you guys told each other everything."

Sharpay winked at her, "Everything but _that_." she said, emphasizing the 'that' for good measure, "No, no… it's, it's just that I don't think Gabriella should know. I'm very protective of her, and she'll feel sad and hurt."

Now Derek was interested. What could this be about? He really wanted to know, "Tell us now, she isn't here." He quickly begged her and leaned in closer along with Casey so Sharpay didn't have to speak so loud.

"The secret source I had to know about the party was Troy… Y'know, Gabriella's ex-boyfriend." Her voice was low and she quickly glanced behind her to see if Gabriella was coming, but the coast was clear, "He didn't want me to come, so he didn't invite me. He was afraid that Gabriella and I were getting closer, and he didn't want that."

Casey gasped right next to him, "What made him change his mind?" she wondered.

Sharpay shrugged, "He cares about Bri, I guess. She was so sad and he could see that." she sipped her drink and licked her lips for each drop of liquor, "So he came to me. I've always hated that bastard since he went out with her, but he begged me not to tell her since they were best friends. And I knew it'd hurt Gabriella too, so I've just always kept to myself what really happened."

Derek felt himself chuckle, "Why don't you just tell her now?" he asked her; because really, she might as well. It was such a long time ago and everyone did stupid things in high school, "I mean… you don't even see him anymore."

"See, that's the thing, we do!" Sharpay exclaimed, her voice high and annoying, "He sometimes does community theatre with us, and Gabriella really cares about him. I don't even understand how they can be so close friends after they broke up. They had sex and everything! I mean… I remember when I broke up with a guy, I was always like, '_We broke up, you need to not exist_'!"

Derek and Casey laughed again, and Casey then said, "Well yeah, I remember that feeling. But I stayed friends with Sam, didn't I? That was pretty damn hard, but I guess things worked out okay."

Derek smiled at her and kissed her cheek quickly, "I think they worked out just perfectly." He whispered.

Sharpay aw'ed before she reached for Casey's drink, since she had already emptied her own. She emptied that too, and took a look at her watch, "Oh shit, we have to be at the airport in six hours." She gave them a worried look, "I haven't even packed yet, we better get out of here." She got off of her chair and reached for her guitar, but Casey stopped her.

"Uhm, Sharpay? Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked the blonde, and Derek bit back a chuckle. He wondered how long it would take for her to realize that Gabriella wasn't there.

The blonde had questions floating in her brown pools, "What?" she whined, "I have my guitar right here."

"Aw Pay, are you forgetting me again?"

They all turned their heads to the side to find Gabriella standing there, a mischievous grin across her face. Derek chuckled immediately, and Sharpay bit her lip, "Shit, I didn't mean to Bri." She said, as she reached for Gabriella and put an arm around her shoulder, "I was just… having some good fun, y'know?"

"Oh, I do know." Gabriella mocked her, and placed several kissed across her cheek, "I know so, so well… But you're right anyway, sweetie, we better head back to the hotel."

Sharpay winked at Derek and Casey as Gabriella started to lead them out of the crowded bar. Casey then turned to Derek and motioned for the door too. He got what she meant and stood up, so they could get just a bit of sleep, before they had to say goodbye to the two women.

Casey had a firm grab on his hand, as they made their way through the mass of people in there. Derek couldn't help but realize what this meant. He really had something good going on here.

**--**

**I know that all the talk about true love and The One is bullshit… At least I **_**used**_** to think so. I didn't believe that love like Gabriella and Sharpay's really existed. But now… I gotta say. I think I've found The One. Casey is the perfect woman for me, and I think meeting her was fate. I hope that we seem as happy to other people, as Gabriella and Sharpay seem to me. At least that's how I want us to look. I want everyone to know that I'm happy, that I'm in love and that well… I'm **_**whipped**_**.**

**--**

As they were gathered in the airport to say goodbye to Gabriella and Sharpay, Casey couldn't believe how quickly the summer had gone by. So much had happened and she really wanted Gabriella and Sharpay to stay with them, but she also knew that they had their own life they needed to get back to. She was excited for Christmas though, because it was pretty much decided that they would spend it together in Albuquerque.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Sharpay!" Dylan said as he hugged the blonde woman tight.

Sharpay kissed his head repeatedly, "I will miss you too, Dyl. Remember you can call me anytime!" she said, and it almost tore Casey's heart out to see how sad her son was to see them leave.

Dylan then moved from Sharpay to Gabriella and Casey gave Sharpay a warm hug, "I'll miss you too, Blondie."

Sharpay laughed, "Miss you too, ditzy." She replied, and Casey had to brush away a tear. She hated that this got to her this way because she shouldn't be so sad. But then again… she was allowed to, wasn't she? It would be so different without them there, and she really cared for those two women. It was gonna be weird from now on.

"Bye Case…" Gabriella whispered, as she hugged her tightly. It was even worse saying goodbye to Gabriella, Casey decided. They had spent so many years being friends; they had traded phone calls and emails and IM's, but only recently had they seen face to face. Now it all had to go back to the way things were.

"I love you Gabby." Casey said as she pulled back.

"I love you too." Gabriella said and then she hugged Derek tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Even Sharpay and Derek had traded hugs and that made Casey very happy; everything had worked out and that was how she wanted things to be.

Derek pulled her close and kissed her hair gently, "Don't cry, Space Case." He softly said. His voice was so gentle and she couldn't believe that he was hers now.

She brushed her tears away and swallowed loudly, "No, I'm not gonna cry." She said, voice determined. She would be happy from now on, because she had a great boyfriend and a great son. And she had two friends who, even if they lived far away, would always be there if she needed them, "This has been some summer, but really… I wanna make myself happy from now on."

Sharpay shot her a sneaky smile, "Then it's a good thing that we're going home, huh?" she joked.

Gabriella hit her lover on the arm, "Stop being stupid!" she hissed, but she giggled just the same.

Casey squeezed Derek's hand as the last call for Albuquerque, New Mexico was heard. This was it. They were leaving now. She hated how empty she would feel when she couldn't just meet them for coffee at some café. It would feel so wrong, so… so _not _right. She bit her lip and stared at the two woman for a few seconds, until Gabriella seemed to recover, and remember what they were there for,

"I guess that's us." she mumbled, and looked them all over once again, "It has been an amazing summer. I love you all."

Derek winked at her, "We love you too, Gabriella."

"Call us as soon as you guys land." Casey added, as Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand, to get her fiancée to come along.

The blonde nodded, "We will." She said, and then they turned to leave.

Dylan put an arm around Derek's waist and hugged him tightly as he waved with his other hand. Casey felt her tears start again, and she didn't bother to wipe them off. They were getting on that plane now. And of course it wasn't the end of the world, but it was very sad. She told herself it was good, though, because so many good things had happened by them staying here. She didn't think she would have ever gotten it together to be with Derek, hadn't it been for them.

They really were something, Sharpay and Gabriella.

As they were out of sight, Derek turned to them both, "Hey…" he said, his voice was low and it was easy to see that he was affected by their departure as well, "You guys wanna go to McDonald's?" he questioned.

Dylan's small face lit up as he jumped onto Derek's back, telling him that yes, in fact he did want to go to McDonald's. Casey just laughed with all her heart as she followed the two men in her life out of there. Sharpay and Gabriella might have just left because they had to go back home, they had to get married and start their family. But she would be okay because… because she had her family with her right there.

It felt weird to say, it really did. Her and Derek had found a way, they had pulled through and against all odds, they were now together. Derek and Dylan… they were… they were really her family.

And she couldn't ask for a better one.

* * *

_Oh wow, I can't believe it. I'm like… done with this now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It didn't take me too long when I first got started. I hope you liked the ending, because I wasn't quite sure how to put it, but I guess it was okay?_

_And yeah… I hope you enjoyed the story too. It was my first chaptered Life With Derek fic, so naturally I was nervous when I posted it. But I'm happy that people seem to have enjoyed it. _

_I want to thank you guys for helping me beat a hundred reviews. I think it's pretty good for a first real story in a new fandom, and I'm very thankful for your opinions. I hope to see a last review from all of you. You know how much I love them ;b _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life With Derek or High School Musical. _


End file.
